Assassin
by Xenogenisis
Summary: Storm was a highly trained assassin from the ever-so-powerful Assassination League. Training since she was seven, Storm is now fourteen and ready to join the Flock in an ultimate race to save the world.
1. Taken In

**Max's POV**

 _Oh God, what does he want now?_ I was sitting in the living room with my flock facing the worst enemy we have. Jeb. He sat across from us, smiling like he won the lottery. "Well?" I asked, my patience burned up. I saw that the flock was just as eager to see what this scumbag had to say. "Let me tell you a story. And it has nothing to do with you, honest." He said. I rolled my eyes in frustration, but listened. "There was a girl, an orphan girl, who was kidnapped from the orphanage at the age of seven. She was taken to an assassins station where she was to be killed, but the chief of the facility stopped the ceremony, saying she had great potential." This seemed strange. Not only was he calm throughout this whole story, he seemed as though he wasn't making it up on the top of his head. "She was injected with avian DNA, like you guys, and trained to be an assassin herself. At the age of fourteen, she was highly trained and could face any challenge. She had an incredible talent for swordsmanship and dagger throwing. She had the aim of a professional, couldn't miss a thing, moving or staying still." I looked over to my right to find Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge at the edge of their seats. I have to admit, this 'girl' he was speaking of sounded incredible. Fang seemed bored, Iggy had a blank face, and Dylan was in awe. "When she went to her bunk one night after a hard training, a bunch of men stole her away from the place." He said. I heard a faint gasp come from Nudge. "And now she is safe." Once the story was over, everyone seemed to feel like a completely different person. "What does this have to do with us?" Fang asked, impatiently. Jeb smiled. "What if I told you that girl was here today?" The flock exchanged glances of fear, happiness, and a bit of eagerness. I heard a door open behind me to find a girl about my hight, or a bit shorter, looking determined and ready. She had long strawberry blonde hair hitting her thighs and deep gray eyes. She wore a gray hoodie and ripped, faded jeans with dark green Converse. "Meet Storm." Jeb said, smiling like a maniac. "Your new addition to the flock."

 **Storm's POV**

I walked into the room to meet my new 'family'. There were some young, and some my age. They looked at me like I just crawled out of a hole with a unicorn horn, and was throwing up rainbows and happiness. A girl, about 12ish, walk in front of me. "I'm Nudge." She said, smiling. "These are Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Dylan." She said. I must say, this kid has some guts walking up to someone like me. I gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you." I said. "I trust you must know my name." I said, and everyone nodded. "Do you have wings?" The young girl, Angel, asked. I gave a small nod and expanded my gray wings, with white blotches, like a pigeon. "What's your game? Why is she with us now?" Max asked, turning to Jeb. He shrugged. "I just feel like she needed a small family. You know how it's like to be excluded from your real family." He replied. Everyone looked away, sad. I gripped my shoulder and bit my lip. "If you don't want me, I don't mind. I'll just... Go somewhere." I said, looking up and tucking my wings into my back. Max shook her head and walked up to me. "Welcome to the flock, Storm." I gave her a small smile as everyone in the background gaped, except for Jeb. "C'mon guys, U and A." She said, expanding her wings and flying into the air. I followed, Angel and Dylan at my tail. One by one we all flew up into the open sky, heading to so called 'home'. "Can someone please explain what she looks like? Because now I'm curious." Iggy said, once we got into the air. I looked at him, and I swore we could be siblings. "Just think of me like you, but gender switch." I said. He nodded, and looked back forward. His eyes were shaded, so I guessed he was blind. "So, Storm." Gazzy said, diving a bit to sync our wings. "Do you like, so called, 'explosives'?" He asked, his blue eyes pleading. I gave him my mischievous grin that could get me on a horror movie. "I have some... Liking for them." I said, finding the right words. A smile lit up on Gazzy's face. "There's gonna be another flock bomber! Oh God, take cover!" Fang yelled, everyone laughing. "Can you make bombs?" Gazzy asked, questions piling up. I gave a small nod. "I can make them out of an alarm clock, a gum wrapper, and a bit of old wire. Oh, and an apple core." I said, counting the list. He looked like he just earned a girlfriend. "Don't get any ideas back there. We're home and I don't want a gaping hole in our house." Max said, diving to a house. _Okay, I guess this is home._ Diving with Dylan, I was excited to see the home I would be living in for.. possibly forever. Max opened the door.


	2. Nightmare

_Hey guys!_

 _So that last chapter, I was just tooling around.  
The fact __that you guys actually LIKED it made my heart swell!  
Thank you all SO much! _

_PS: Huge shoutout to Cosmickitten! Love ya gurl :3_

 **Storm's POV**

"Where did you learn to sew?" Dylan asked, once we got to the dinner table. I shrugged. "It was just something I picked up myself. Every now and then, I would sneak into the seamstress' office to see her tricks. It helped a lot, and I even stole a needle." I said, taking a bite of my meatloaf. He grinned. "Any other talents? I mean, I have great eyesight." Dylan said, taking a sip of his Coke. "I can speak to animals. And know many languages." I said. "Biolingual and speaks chipmunk. Cool kid in my book." Dylan said, laughing with me. "So can you throw daggers really well?" Angel asked. "Angel, I'm pretty sure you're a little young to know about daggers.." Max said, elbowing her. "Nah, it's okay. And yes, people say I have an extremely amazing gift for it. I just think it was the training." I said. "And besides, I started to learn when I was Angel's age. I'm sure it's okay for this little devil." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, eager and young. "I don't think it is. Angel shouldn't have sharp objects. You of all people should know that." Fang said. This was the first time he talked since I got here. I swear I would've screamed at him an AMAZING comeback. "Hey, lay off. She just got here, Fang. No need to critisize." Dylan said. I swear I could punch that guy one minute and hug him the next. Dylan confuses the living hell outta me. Fang practically had steam coming out of his ears, but said nothing. I took my plate to the sink to be called by Angel and Nudge into their room. They were giggling like maniacs. "What did you do?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I might have peeked into Dylan's mind.." Angel said, giggling harder.

"I get that you mind read, but this is just crazy." I said, starting out the door. "Wait!" Angel called, and ran up and shut the door and blocked it before I could get out. "He's thinking about you, Storm. He.. he likes you!" Angel said, bouncing. Nudge was jumping on her bed and laughing hard. "I can't beleive you didn't notice!" Nudge yelled, and I ushered her to a silence. "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on Nudge's bed. "Can I braid your hair?" Nudge asked. I shrugged and she started to braid. "When you first walked into the room, at Jeb's place, I searched though everyone's mind to see what they thought of you. Max thought you looked cool, Fang was... Fang, Nudge said you had long hair to braid" Angel started. I looked back at Nudge to see her wink and I chuckled. "I thought you looked pretty, and Dylan thought the same. Not to mention Gazzy thought that another girly-girl was coming onto the team." Angel said, giggling. I looked at their pink and teal clock to find it was nine-thirty. "Yeesh, we should get to bed." I said, starting up. Nudge pulled me back down immedeately. "I'm not done!" She said. "Can you throw a dagger for us?" Angel asked. She was very determined to find out about this 'dagger' stuff. I shrugged and peeled a dagger out from my jacket pocket. Twirling it around my finger for a couple of seconds, I threw it and hit the 'I' on Nudge's One Direction poster. Angel was amazed, and Nudge looked a little frustrated. "First of all, why did you hit my One Direction poster!? Second of all, your hair has layers, so the braid looks wack-o." Nudge said, tying a rubber band on my hair. The braid was loose, but good. "Storm says you did great." Angel said, and gave me a cheesy smile. Just then, Max popped her head into the room. "Ange, Nudge, bed. No agruments like last night." She said. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk out when Angel tugged my sleeve. "Can I have a good night hug?" She asked. I smiled and gave her a nice long hug for the sake of 'good night'. She smiled and ran back behind her curtain and I went to my room. Shutting the door, I took off my combat boots and crawled into bed. My eyes closed almost immedeatly.

I gave a small gasp as I was suprised by a 12 year old girl shaking me awake. "Nudge." I whispered. "C-can I sleep with you tonight? I know y-you just came, b-but I had a nightmare.." She asked, voice trembling. It must have been really bad, because she would've gone to Max. "Sure." I said as she climbed in. She turned over and I started to stroke her hair and humming, to put her to sleep. Once I heard a tiny snore, I fell back asleep myelf.


	3. Griffith

"Storm? Wake up before I get the airhorn!" Dylan said, shaking me awake. I turned over to give him my famous 'ten more minutes' stare. He laughed and pulled me up and I rubbed my eyes. "Mornin'." I said, gloomy. "Mornin' Storm." He said. "We're having eggs, hope you don't mind." He said, walking out the door. "Oh, can you get Nudge and Ange?" Dylan asked. "Sure." I turned over to shake awake Nudge, who was sleeping soundly. _Lucky duck._ "Five more minutes..." She mumbled. "How about five more _seconds_? Get up!" I yelled into her ear. She screamed and sat up immediately. "Welcome back to the real world." I said, and she groaned. I went across the hallway into Nudge and Angel's room to find her already dressed. "Well I was gonna wake you up, but you seem to have that checked off the list." I said, and she laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs, we're having eggs." I said, and her face seemed to glow. Shutting the door, I went down the stairs to set the table. They had mismatched forks, spoons, knives, and plates. I felt bad that they had to go through all this. But now I'm with them, going through with it all the way. Nudge literally thud down the stairs and flopped on the couch so sleepily, I thought she was going to fall asleep again. "Nudge, I just woke you up. I don't want to go through that burden again." I said, placing plates. I heard Iggy chuckle. Soon everyone came down and we ate all the eggs, seeing we have a 3,000 carb diet, I had about 4 eggs. Once I was done, I went back upstairs to my room and drew out my notebook from my small bag. Taking out my pencil, small and thin, I started to draw.

It was a small boy, in the form of a lost soul, holding hands with his alive sister. It was weird, I never drew anything cartoony. But I guess this house just... Inspired me to do it. The girl was angry, like when you have to babysit your baby sibling for the day. Only she had to take care of her brother for life. The young toddler was happy though, he loved being with his sister. His face made a happy smile, looking up to his 11 year old sister. Suddenly, without warning, a small young voice started to talk. "Nice." With instinct, I rolled off the bed and quickly threw a warning shot with a dagger. Then I found out it was the Gasman, pale like he almost died. "Oh. Sorry..." I said, climbing back onto the bed, and drawing the dagger from the wall. "It was just instinct." I said, sliding it back into my jacket pocket. "Like I was saying, nice drawing. It's a cool idea!" Gazzy said, taking the book from my hands. He started flipping through the pages. It had drawings of wings, zombie anime baby girls, all sorts of stuff. "Woah! This one looks like you!" He said, showing the page. It was me, flying freely with hawks and eagles. I made a small smile. "Yeah, I made that one in the facility." I said, memories flooding my brain. They were good _and_ bad. One minute I would be training with my sensei, the next they would torture me. Saying I didn't belong here, especially with wings. I pushed them out immediately. _They aren't here anymore, and I'm not there._ "Oh, I forgot. Nudge, Angel, and I wanna go to the dollar store to pick up a small movie. Max and Fang don't wanna go, and Iggy is asleep. Can you come with us?" He asked, handing the book to me. I nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you by the front door." I said, getting Nudge. Gazzy and Angel were by the door and we spread our wings and flew.

"Storm?" Angel asked, once we were up in the air. "I'm glad you joined the flock." "I am too, Ange." I said, smiling. "Do you remember your parents at all? Or your real name? Or your age? What about your birthday? Oh, and wh-" "Yes, I remember all of that." I said, cutting Nudge off. Everyone looked at me eagerly waiting for the jist of it. I sighed. "I don't remember my mom. She was killed when I was born, and my dad blamed me for it. He tortured me harshly, and then I was sent to the orphanage." I said, keeping back the tears. I don't want them to see me cry... ever. "My real name is Delilah Griffiths. I'm 13, and was born on September 4th." I saw Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel exchange glances. They were sad, and intrigued. "What is it?" I asked. "Did you say Griffiths is _your_ last name?" Nudge asked. And I nodded slowly and faintly. "That's Iggy's last name." Gazzy said, pale. Well... this just got awkward. "You're joking." They shook their heads. And so it went for five minutes in complete, utter silence.


	4. Don't Stop!

_**Hello humans!  
I just wanted to know, in celebration of 60 views, we are having a SYOC!**_

 _ **(Submit Your Own Character)**_

 _ **PM me your character creations, and I'll (possibly) add them into the FanFiction!  
Hope you enjoy this Chapter, Love Ya! o3o**_

 **Angel's POV**

Too many thoughts were going through my mind, and everyone else's.

 _Nudge: This is SO not funny. Did Iggy know?_

 _Gazzy: This is insane! Iggy never told me! I can't believe this._

 _Storm: Iggy? The blind kid? This can't be happening..._

I sighed and wrapped my arms around me. "Storm? How much farther?" Nudge asked. "About seven more minutes." Storm said, looking below at the trees. I looked up to find raindrops slowly start to drip. _Oh no... the weatherman was actually right this time!_ Storm looked up as well and a raindrop fell on her cheek. "Guys, we should land. We'll walk there." Storm said, swooping down. I nodded, and followed after Gazzy who was right on her tail. We landed on the pine needles, a little wet and ungracefully. Suddenly, a strike of lightning appeared and thunder boomed. Storm winced, as if something was hurting her. Another thunder boomed, and I became shaky, along with my brother. Storm walked over to us, and ushered us to sit down and we put our heads on her shoulders. Another boom and she clenched her stomach. "Storm? Are you.." "I'm fine." She said, interrupting me.

 _Storm: Deep breaths... in and out.. OW._

A lightning striked about 3 blocks away from us. I winced and started to tear up. "Shh shh... it's okay, Ange." Storm said, stroking my hair. She started to hum a slow song that I didn't recognize. The rain started to pour now, so we went under a thick pine tree to keep from soaking even more. We all leaned on Storm, who looked pale. She was like a mother, humming and rubbing our backs, stroking me and Nudge's hair. I didn't want to say this... but she was a bit better than Max. That's probably because Max couldn't sing... at all. Storm smiled a nice smile, looking at us. She started to sing a song that made me giggle, and Gazzy laugh. "Just a small town girl.." Storm sang, laughing. "Living in a lonely world!" Gazzy said, standing up. "She took the midnight train going anyywherre!" They said, high fiving. "Just a city boy!" Nudge started, me clapping to the toon. "Born and raised in South Detroit! He took the midnight train going anyywherre!" We all sang, clapping and dancing. The storm acted like the drums, helping with the music. "A singer in a smokey room!" I shouted. "The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" sang Storm, lifting Gazzy to her shoulders. "For a smile they can share the night, it goes _on and on and on and ONN!"_ screamed Gazzy. "Strangers! Waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching the NIIGHT!" Nudge screamed, placing me on her back. "Don't stop! Believin'!" We all sang, the thunder seeming like nothing. "Hold on to that FEELIN'! Streetlight peoplllle!" We were screaming more than singing by now. It was so funny! By the time we were done, we fell onto the muddy ground laughing harder than we thought was possible. "This was SO much better than watching a movie!" Nudge said, giggling. I nodded. "Much better than watching The Good Dinosaur." I said, crawling next to Storm and laying my muddy head on her shoulder. "Y'know Max is gonna kill us, and mostly you, right?" Gazzy said, placing his head on Storm's thighs. She nodded. It was about ten at night now, and we were all about to pass out. Nudge nustled next to Storm, and we all closed our eyes and let the world fade to black.

 **Dylan's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Neither could Max. We stayed up until around eleven o'clock, until we gave in. I couldn't stand not knowing whether or not Storm, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were dead or hurt. It was storming out, so they couldn't fly. And too many woods, leaving things like wolves to come and kill them. I layed down on the couch. I let the world fade to black, only to wake up at one in the morning. Max was asleep.. slowly but carefully, I went out the door to find the storm had stopped. Expanding my wings, I flew into the air searching for the group. I was tired and gloomy. I just wanted to find them and get home, without any of the others noticing. Flying over thee trees, I scouted for anything unusual. I didn't know what to expect. Storm and the others flying towards me? Angel sending a mind message for help to me? The group lying in the mud.. Lifeless? I shut that thought out. Not anyone in the group would get killed in the wilderness, their too smart for that. Still flying, I sighed at the thought. I looked ahead of me to find three bulky flyers. _Oh God... flying erasers!_

 _Ha ha! I left you on a cliffhanger!  
Don't forget about your SYOC! It's only for this chapter, so hurry!  
Enjoy the suspense you have until tomarrow!_

 _Have a sucktacular day!_

 _Love you, mean it!_


	5. Ravi

_Hello humans!  
I have read your SYOC's and I must say, you people are very creative.  
If your SYOC isn't featured in this chapter, I swear on my God damn life that it's gonna be on the next.  
Without further ado, we shall continue on!_

 **Dylan's POV**

Okay so face to face with three flying erasers wasn't a good sign... at all. I used the techniques that we used on each other's wings in the flock. The first one charging towards me just grabbed air as I shot up, and flew behind him to clap his wings together. He screamed a new cuss word I shall use in the future. Without warning, the second one landed a punch to my cheek only to be kicked hard in the stomach. I smiled as the first two was out of the fight, and laying on the pine needles unconscious. The third one was kicked in the back, right in between his wings. I grabbed him by his hair, and threw him three blocks away. Hurt bad, the third retreated. I smiled and looked down to find a girl, about fifteen, running through the forest at the speed of light. Pondering, I flew her way, quiet and quick. She finally stopped, out of breath, and sat on a large stone behind her. She had light blue eyes, and brown hair down to her shoulders which was dirty and uncombed. She wore a.. hospital gown. She had bruises and cuts everywhere which were just starting to heal. Literally. Right in front of his eyes, everything seemed to be just healing on its own. In a matter of seconds, she seemed like nothing happened. She looked up to find me hovering above the trees, and gasped to start running again. "Wait!" I yelled, streaking after the girl. I finally got ahead of her, and landed right in front so she couldn't run. "Look. I'm not going to hurt you, honest." I said, holding her wrist. In a few moments, she finally made up her mind and nodded. "So, tell me what happened. Who or what are you running from?" I asked, letting go of her wrist. "The School." She whispered. The poor kid, she didn't belong there at all. "You have a name?" I asked, and she shook her head. I pondered this, and finally said, "Now you do, Ravi."

 **Storm's POV**

I sat up slowly not to wake the others. It was day, and there was no rain or thunder in the distance. I looked down to find Angel, who was once on my shoulder, now on the ground using my legs as pillows. I smiled, and accidentally awoke Nudge. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?..." She moaned, waking Gazzy and Angel. I shrugged. "I would say about ten-ish." I said, looking at the sky. Angel rubbed her eyes and yawned as well. "Storm.. I'm hungry." She said. I nodded. "We're going to keep going to the dollar store, so we can pick up something for everyo-" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Dylan!" Nudge screamed, jumping onto Dylan. Angel literally tackled him, sending him to the ground, laughing. "Who's your friend?" I asked, referring to the girl behind him. "This is Ravi. She was another experiment at the school." Dylan said, Ravi stepping over. She gave a small wave. "Wings?" I asked. She nodded, and expanded black, white, and light blue wings, like a parakeet. They are very bright, and I loved that. "Where were you guys?! We were so worried." Dylan said, hugging me. "Just got caught up in bad weather. You remember where home is?" I asked, hugging back. This is going to sound weird, but I actually really needed a hug. It was a long night, so I was glad I got one. He let go and nodded, pointing south. "Ready for a trip, guys?" I asked, looking at Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. They all nodded, and snapped out their wings along with mine. Ravi looked amazed. "You know how to fly, Ravi?" I asked. She started to nod, and then shook her head. "Sorry. But I can get there running." She said. I tried not to laugh. "I'm fast." she ran into the direction of the dollar store, and came back with cupcakes in a matter of seconds. "Okay. You're fast." I said, trying not to let my mouth gape. "Alrighty then. Up and away!" Dylan said, shooting up into the air. I made all the younger ones go first, making sure they got up fast. I looked at Ravi and nodded, and she shot off as I took off. I gotta say, this girl is making a beautiful friendship.

 _Two Hours Later..._

»»-¤-««

 **Ravi's POV**

I was too happy to speak. One minute I was on the chase of my life, and the next I am here. In a small, cozy home. I'm still learning names, but I know Storm and Dylan. I wonder if they know my light capabilities. "Hey Ravi, me and you can share my bedroom. We can move an old bed in." Storm said, leading me upstairs. Her bedroom was small, but cozy. It looked like it was meant to be a large walk-in closet. I gave a flicker of a smile. Me and Storm got to work, reorganizing the room. Her bed was in the top left corner, mine in the right. She made me bright teal bed sheets and white pillows. There was only one, old dresser, but that was okay because me and her share clothes due to our striking similarities. The room was done, and I had food. _Real_ food! Not just some dog treats or cat food. (Yes, the whitecoats actually fed me that.) I was finally included into something. I could get used to this.

 _I hope you enjoyed!  
This SYOC was made by CosmicKitten16._

 _She is one of my favorite followers, so I knew that she would come up with the best character!_

 ** _Welcome to the Flock, Ravi!_**


	6. Tulips

_Hey guys!  
I have FINALLY updated my two fanfictions!  
By the way, check out Aerosity if you haven't yet._

 _Without further ado, welcome back Assassin!_

 **Max's POV**

"You're telling me you're going to push me off the roof and expect me to fly?" Ravi said. I laughed and said, "Yep." Firmly placing my hands on Ravi's back, I gave a push and she immediately opened her wings. Now these wings I haven't seen, their very bright. Once she was about six feet from hitting the muddy ground, she flapped hard and strong to keep her altitude. She hollered in victory, and clumsily and slowly she made her way back onto the roof. She looked as pale as a ghost. But then again she's like that every day, so you never know. We made our way back into the house to find Storm with Gazzy and Iggy studying the war channel. "Wait! Pause it!" Storm yelled, pointing at the screen. She was pointing at the bomb, explaining how they could get a bigger explosion if they use a digital clock. I walked away before I got any ideas. I plopped down onto the couch as Angel crawled beside me. As she rested her head on my shoulder, I stroked her golden blonde curls. She gave a small smile, and was called by Gazzy to ask for a digital alarm clock.

 **Storm's POV**

Once we saw that we didn't _have_ a digital alarm clock, we decided to go to the _closer_ dollar store. And yes, we did check the weather thank you very much. Only Iggy and Gazzy were coming this time because it was  their burden. Once we were up in the air, I smiled at the peace. Everything was too loud in the house, I liked it warm and cool. Nice and quiet. I looked to my left to find Iggy at the same peace, and Gazzy was daydreaming. Looking down at the pine trees, all I saw was needles and grass. "Ready to land?" I asked, seeing the dollar store. They both nodded, and we landed behind the building. Walking around to the front, we entered the door to spread out. All the candy and bubblegum, not to mention popsicles, was very tempting. It must have been tempting for Gazzy too, because he picked out some flowers. Shaking my head, I went to the electronic section to find a man in a tuxedo. _Jeez, you would've thought Donald Trump would have gone to the hundred dollar store._ He looked at me and smiled, and his teeth was very sharp. He lunged at me, not with a punch, but trying to grab. Glancing to my right for a moment, I quickly grabbed the clock to bolt out of the section. Now, I know what you're thinking, why did you run? Well, when you see Donald morph into a werewolf, you shall understand. #StormForPresident. I quickly payed for the clock, and told Gazzy and Iggy. We bolted out of there like there's no tomorrow. "You would've thought Donald Trump would be harrier." Gazzy said, laughing. "There was something off with him. It was like he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to grab me." I said as we started to land by the house. Ravi was sitting on the deck, reading an old book. Harry Potter, it looked like. "These are for you." Gazzy said, blushing hard. Ravi smiled and hugged the blushing child and sniffed the tulips. "Thanks, the Gasman." Ravi said. Opening the door, we found a small furry ball on the dining room table. "Who are these chicks?" It said.

 _HA.  
I left you on a cliffhanger again :3  
Sorry I haven't been doing many POV's, I'll try to do more.  
In the mean time, I've been trying to make creepypasta fanfics so... yeah.  
I have about 117 pages on Google Docs for this fanfiction, so it's like a real book._

 _Anyways, have a sucktacular day!_

 _#StormForPresident_


	7. Author

_Hey guys!_

 _I have two.. no three things to talk to you about._

 _I have just found out I have major depression.  
This is huge news to me, and I never thought it would happen... so it's a little sad.  
So I am sooo sorry if I seem a little down in my fanfictions, I'm trying to be happy more._

 _I have been told (omg get ready) that I am a dance prodigy.  
I am literally screaming and freaking out, because I'm only fourteen, people!  
I've been dancing for only two years at my new dance school, and I'm already a PRODIGY!  
*dies from amazingness*_

 _I am so sorry that my two/three fanfictions are going down the drain because of my depression, and my five to seven hour practices. I will try harder to make both of them much bigger and more dramatic if needed._

 _Until then,_

 _have a sucktacular day, you freaks of nature!_

 _With love, Brooke_ ｯ


	8. Jealousy

_I'm back!  
I came home from Tennessee to find 185 views!  
Jesus, you guys are on a roll. Go you!  
Thanks for the ten reviews, can we get it to fifteen?_

 _Thanks for reading, back to the story!_

 _*dramatic hand wave*_

 **Ravi's POV**

Normally when you see a talking ball of fur on the table, you beat it with a sledgehammer. But apparently this 'ball of fur' was a dog. Damn, it needed a cut. Oh, not to mention the black scottie was TALKING. Yep, a talking dog. I tried not to let my mouth gape, but failed miserably. "Who're the chicks?" It asked. "Better question, who are _you?_ " I said, once I got over the fact of the dog. Yep, it's kinda hard to let that go. Better me than Elsa. "Answer a question with a question. Typical. I'm Total, the dog with vocal cords. Your turn." Total finished up quickly. "I'm Storm, that's Ravi." Storm said, scratching the small dog behind the ears. He wagged his tail in delight and allowed his tongue fall out of his mouth, making Max snicker. "Nice to see you, and I think you should get a cut." I said, examining the dog. It would be hard with the layers, but somehow I could pull it off. "Oh no. Nope. Nuh uh. Not a chance in the world, hottie!" Total said, backing away. He leapt off the table and scurried up the stairs to Angel's room. I looked at Gazzy, who turned red of anger when Total called me 'hottie'. Sweet kid, but it's never going to happen. Ever.

 **Max's POV**

Once I pried Total out from under the bed, I wanted to see how Angel would react to the fact that Total was getting a cut. No more bow ties in his hair. "But I want to keep his hair long! I can't tie ribbons in his fur." Angel pouted. "I'll keep it long, Ange. But he needs a trim! He can barely see under his long fur covering his eyes." Ravi said, picking up the scottie. He mumbled something about a bath, giving Ravi the perfect idea. "Alrighty, you get a bath." Ravi said happily, carrying him to the bathroom. "No, wait! I didn't sign up for this! Damn it, leave me alone!" Total yelled, the bathroom door slamming behind him. I laughed when I heard the bathroom water start to run, and Total scream. "Do we have a apple core?!" I heard Gazzy scream from his room. Why would he need a app- oh God no. Damn it, Storm! "Nope! Play with something non-radioactive!" I yelled. I heard his long, never ending groan from the small room, and then rummaging. "Never mind, I can use an orange peel up here!" Gazzy yelled, making me pause for a second, and then made me thud up the stairs. I slammed open the door, finding Gazzy, Storm, and Iggy working on a small device, and Dylan was watching with interest. It looked heavy, and was about six feet long, and two feet wide. It was full black, with red, yellow, and green wires going in and sticking out of it. "What. Is that." I asked, Storm flickering a grin. "Small nuke." She said, high fiving her brother. "A nuke.. a freaking nuke.." I mumbled. "What will you use it for? The School is hours away, so that's out." Iggy shrugged. "For.. uh.. studying. We're studying radioactivity and how big this boy can blow. Education, yeah!" Storm said, giving sarcastic enthusiasm. "Hey, you can't say no to learning." Fang said, suddenly appearing behind me. Damn it, I hate it so much but he was right. I opened my mouth to protest, but got nothing. I sighed and nodded, making the small group holler in victory.

 **Angel's POV**

I wonder if Total's okay. I walked through my pink sheets/curtains to find Nudge hanging up another poster. She caught my eye and mouthed _don't ask_. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, running out the door. Opening the bathroom door, I found Ravi blow drying Total's fur. And Total was... loving it. "It's so warm.." He mumbled. "I can make it warmer, if you want." Ravi said, smiling at me and back at Total. He nodded eagerly and Ravi's hands glowed neon yellow, making the blow dryer hotter. She has light powers, that's so cool! "Kid, I'm growing a liking to you." Total said as Ravi turned off the blow dryer. Rummaging through the drawers, she pulled out some small siccors. She clipped the fur off of the top of Total's eyes, allowing him to see. Then, she slowly started to work her way to the stomach, and she left the tail nice and frizzy. "I love it! Nice hair, by the way. Wanna walk outside? It's hot in here." Total rambled. But.. me and Total always walked outside together. "Oh, sure! And thanks." Ravi said, helping Total off the countertop. "Cya around, Angel." Total said, running out the door with Ravi. Ravi's taking Total away from me! Total didn't talk to me much today, but he kept talking to Ravi all day! I crossed my arms and pouted. I'm going to make sure that Total likes me better than Ravi.

 _Oooh, Angel's getting jealous.._

 _Anywho, we gotta get this to fifteen reviews!  
I believe in you, human!_

 _And I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last, because the last one was pretty short._

 _And I also added in more POV's (your welcome ;))_

 _Okay, now I gotta update Aerosity._

 _Peace out, humans!_


	9. Bloodwork

_Oh my God I am literally obsessed with a new song  
I'm playing it right now xD  
It's called Marble Soda by Shawn Wasabi_

 _And God DAMN he's good  
Another one is Burnt Rice, also by Shawn ;)_

 _Okay, enough babbling, let's get onto the fanfiction_

 _*rides off on a rainbow kitten butterfly unicorn*  
AWAY, SKITTLES  
TO STARBUCKS_

¤øº°°°ºø¤

 **Angel's POV**

I plopped onto my bed with crossed arms. I can't believe Total likes Ravi more! She just got here, it's no fair. Just then, Total scratched on the door, but I didn't answer. He scratched again, this time barking. I heard Storm groan and turn over on her bed. Total barked louder this time, making Gazzy storm up the stairs and open our door, letting Total in. "Thanks for waking me. Now, you can't expect me to be not grumpy tomorrow." Gazzy mumbled, going down the stairs. I climbed under my covers, and heard Total come from behind my curtains, and jumped onto my pink bedspread. "Why didn't you let me in?" He asked. "Because I expected you to go to Storm and Ravi's room. You seem to really like Ravi." I mumbled. He laid down at the arch of my back, and I heard him draw a long sigh. "Angel, you know that you're my owner, and that I love you. But, I can't just stay with you all the time!" Total said sleepily. "But.. You should! You're _my_ dog, not Ravi's." I pouted. "But I can't, Ange." He said. "It looks like you can with Ravi! So... So why don't you go with her." I said. What am I saying? I want Total to stay forever! "F-fine! I'll go with Ravi then. Because apparently you don't want me!" Total yelled. He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. No, Total, please don't go! I didn't mean it! I heard him scratch on Ravi's door, and then a door open. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the doorway, to find Total already sleeping next to Ravi on her bed. Ravi was hugging Total, and even though her eyes were closed, she was smiling. Her arms were orange, so I was guessing that she was warming Total. Fine! I didn't want that.. That stupid dog anyway! I leapt into my bed angrily, and closed my eyes. But... I do want that dog. Tears started to sting but I didn't care. Total didn't want me. And I don't want him.

 **Nudge's POV**

"Nudge. Nudge wake up or I get the broom!" Storm shouted, shaking me. "Not the broom!" I screamed, sitting up immediately, laughing. She snickered, and sat down next to me. "You sleep good?" I asked, and she nodded. "Good, as in, not in mud." I asked, us laughing. "Is Ange already downstairs?" Storm asked. I shrugged, and stood up to uncover her curtains. Her bed had tissues everywhere, all used, and her bedside table had two empty tissue boxes. Angel was in the middle of the whole pile, asleep. And then I remembered. I heard Total and Angel fighting last night, something about Ravi... And hologram toilets. Wait, never mind, I was just thinking that. That would be cool though! "Jeez. Either Angel has a bad cold, or something really made her cry." Storm said, walking up behind me. I yelped and jumped back, due to her startling me. She snickered, and shook awake Angel, but she was already awake. "I don't wanna." She mumbled, half asleep. "C'mon, Ange. I have an air horn." Storm said. And she held up the air horn teasingly. Angel glanced up, and then sighed, sitting up. Her eyes were red from crying, and her nose was too. "Awe, Angel!" I said, plopping down next to her, wiping the tissues off the bed. "Was it about Total?" I asked, and she looked at me, shocked. "Y-you know? You h-heard?" She asked, and I nodded. "Help me fix this, please!" She pleaded. I nodded. "Just apologize, and say you want him back." Storm suggested. Oh, Storm. So simple. I shook my head, and glanced up at her, and laughed harder than I ever had before. "What is it?" She asked. Angel looked up and started laughing too. "What is it? What did you two do?" Storm asked again. "Look... Look in the mirror!" I managed to sputter out. She looked confused, and turned around to go to my small and cracked mirror. She yelped in surprise, and jumped back. Her hair, which was once down to her hips, was in a bob haircut. Her eyes widened. "RAVI! You're DEAD!" She screamed, running out the doorway. I heard Ravi scream, and laugh.

 **Storm's POV**

"Where are you hiding?!" I yelled, and heard a snicker. I ran into Gazzy's room, where he was snickering. "Oh my God, Storm. Your hai-" "I got it. Where's your girlfriend?" I interrupted. He blushed, but said nothing. All went silent, until I heard a slight knock. I ran to the closet, where I opened the door and found Ravi. "You're dead!" I yelled. She laughed, and teasingly held up the chunk of hair she cut. "It's the new style. _Everyone_ has it!" Ravi said, in a thick British tone. "You're gonna get something else!" I yelled, trying hard not to laugh. "But darling, it looks _amozing_ with your layers." She said, with a thicker accent. We both chuckled, and fell on the floor laughing. "For real, though. Your hair looks good like that." She said standing up, still snickering. "Thanks. Hey, do you know what's wrong with Ange? She was crying all night." I said, and she shrugged, and then stopped. "Total slept with me last night, not Angel." Ravi said, confused. I was already in the room, shaking Angel awake. "Whaa..." She mumbled. I plopped her down next to the sleeping scottie. "You two. Talk. Now." I said sternly. Iggy and Fang were in the kitchen, and gave me a confused glance. "Sis.. what are you doing.." Iggy asked. "Relationship problems need fixing." I said. I turned around to see Angel and Total glaring at each other. "Talk." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Why did you leave me?!" They both screamed. They laughed and hugged. "Relationship. Fixed. Join us next week when I find out why Max is mixing eggs in a smoothie!" I said, giving a cheesy bow.

 **Max's POV**

"Max! Jeb needs us again!" Nudge screamed from the third floor. I groaned, and picked Angel up and off my lap. "Fang! Get Ravi, m'kay?" I said, and he nodded from the kitchen. He nodded, and thudded up the stairs. "And get Iggy to grab his sister and Nudge." I said to Angel, and she smiled and went into the kitchen. "What about me? I'm ready to go to that guy's place. I've heard enough of him, so.." Total started. "Nope. Nuh uh. And more no." I said. His tail stopped wagging and he plopped his as- I mean butt on the floor. "Why?..." He whined. "Because you're a dog. And you talk. It's bad enough we're 'experiments' of his. We're already introducing Ravi, and bringing back Storm to his place. Enough drama. No dog." I finished. He gave a never ending sigh, and walked off. Everyone piled into the room. "You guys ready to go to the hellhole of a place called Jeb's?" I asked, and they all nodded, and we piled outside to lift off with our wings. The flock didn't look too good, and neither did I. We were all sneezing and coughing, like we have a cold.. But worse. I looked to my right to find Gazzy, Iggy, and Dylan paler than normal, and their cheeks red. I heard hard coughing, and found Nudge coughing up blood with saliva. Fang swooped down and carried her the rest of the way. What's happening to us?

 **Gazzy's POV**

I felt terrible! Not guilt-wise, but like I've thrown up. I felt like I had a virus.. Like I could just fall out of the sky and it would all be better. My stomach lurched, and I clenched it tightly. Fang was carrying Nudge, but he didn't look so well either. Ravi was trying to be strong. Like she was trying to defeat the sickness but failing miserably. Poor Ravi, she doesn't deserve this. She saw me looking and gave a weak smile, giving me a small light inside. Max started to dive at the large house. One by one, we clumsily made our way down. Once we all landed harshly on the porch, we entered the almost-mansion. Jeb was already sitting on the chair in the living room, watching us. His look made the small light from Ravi fade. "You are sick. I have made some tea just in case. Come in." He said with his smooth voice. "Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Fang demanded, setting Nudge on a couch, carefully. "Always straight to the reason, Fang. There is a life-threatening disease." Jeb started. Max's eyes widened for a millisecond, and went to normal. "It's called Bloodwork. Everyone has it."

 _Ruh roh!_

 _Earth is dying! ;O;  
I made an extra long one for you guys, cuz I had a lot of time._

 _By the way, enjoy the cliff hanger!_

 _*maniacal laugh*_

 _Have a sucktacular day! ;D_

 _-_ _ **Weirdo**_


	10. A Spot Of Tea

_Okay, the end of the world._

 _Nice cliffhanger, if I do say so myself ^3^_

 _A-ny-way_

 _The world has met a terrible fate, hasn't it?_

 _Heh, Majora's Mask._

 _Get it?_

 _Heh heh.. heh.._

 _God I'm a loser..._

 _Back to the story ^-^_

 **Storm's POV**

He's joking. He's... he's gotta be joking. He didn't say another word, and he looked sad, so I'm guessing he wasn't joking. I took a small sip of the tea sitting in front of me, and looked at frail Nudge. I gave her her cup and she took a sip, too. She needed to get some fluid in there. "Antidote?" Ravi asked, and Jeb smiled. "Storm already took it. And so did Nudge." He explained. The flock looked at me, and back at Nudge. "The tea.." I mumbled. "Precisely. Your mission is to travel the world, giving this antidote to the humans." Jeb said. But WHAT?! Okay, I can't freak out, but what the actual HELL?! "Heh. You're making it sound easy. How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Iggy asked, as if reading my mind. It gets freaky sometimes, okay? "That's your job, not mine. I suggest you take the tea before you go." Jeb said, gesturing the tea to everyone. The rest of the flock took a sip of the red rose tea, and Dylan grabbed Nudge. We started to head out into the dying world as we know it. "Where should we start? China?!" Gazzy asked excitedly. "Hmm. Well, I don't know, how about the country we're in right now?" Iggy said. Fang finally caught up with us and nine jugs of tea. They looked like pitchers, but a bit smaller. "There should be two of us going in each direction. North, South, East, and West. I'll take Angel up North." Max said. "I'll take Nudge down South. Maybe she could get a haircut too!" Ravi teased, making snipping gestures with her hands. Nudge laughed, and Ravi helped her get into the air. "I'll take Gazzy and Iggy." Fang offered, and Max nodded. "Alright, looks like I'm with you, Storm." Dylan said, smiling. "We'll take the East." I said. "We're going West! To Hawaii!" Gazzy yelled excitedly. We gave each other farewell hugs (or handshakes, to Fang). "Hey." Iggy called to Dylan. "Be careful with my sister, okay? She's the only blood family I have left." Dylan nodded, and we started East.

 _A few boring hours of flying later_

 **Ravi's POV**

This is crazy. No, its insane! How are we supposed to give out tea to everyone in the world?! I looked down, and saw a hospital. Well, there's a start. "C'mon Nudge. We're saving the world!" I shouted, diving down to the hospital. Helping Nudge with the tea, we entered the hospital to find it trashed. People were coughing and sneezing, begging the docters for a antidote. Blood and saliva was all over the floor. The one that really got me.. Was the body. A young man, about in his early twenties, laid on the floor lifeless. "Everyone. We have the antidote! You only need a small bit, so come and get it!" Nudge shouted. Jumping behind the counter, I grabbed some paper cups and started filling them up with small portions for the people. One by one, they drank and started to stop coughing. "Peace out, homies!" Nudge yelled, and we ran out the door and quickly took off. "Well, that was easy." I said once we were up in the air. Nudge nodded, and looked down. "How are we going to do this?" She asked. "We'll just keep doing what we're doing." Nudge nodded again and smiled at me this time. "I'm glad you came into the flock. I think Gazzy is too." She said, laughing. "Nudge?" I asked after a while. "Hm?" She asked. "I know you're scared." She looked at me with her big brown eyes. "No I'm not.." She said quietly. I raised my eyebrow and she sighed. "Okay. Yeah, I'm a little scared. It's just, you're older than me and I don't want you to think I'm just some younger kid or a.. Baby." "Nudge. I would never think of you like that!" I said, shocked. "Your like my twin sister to me, but better and less annoying." "Thanks, Ravi." Nudge said, smiling and hugging me.

 **Storm's POV**

Oh my lanta, this was so awkward. I don't know if I was making it awkward, or if it was Dylan, but I don't care! Should I just tell him? "Hey." Dylan said, and I turned my head. "Everything okay?" I nodded, though it was a lie. "Y'know, I like you better with short hair." He continued. I smiled. He was such a nice guy, it's a surprise nobody else talks to him. "Thanks. It's going to be hard to get used to." I said, and he returned my smile. "So, you 'like' Max?" I asked. He started to nod, and then shook his head, then nodded again. "It's.. it's complicated. I was made just to be her soul mate, but she doesn't like me that way. She likes Fang." He said. Poor guy. Made to be with someone that doesn't want to be. "But, I've met someone else. Everything is kind of awkward with us now, but it'll get better." Oh Lord, was he talking about me? I felt my face burn with red, as I made a small quivering smile. Was I blushing? Oh my lanta why is everything awkward with me? He saw my face and I heard a slight laugh. The wind started to pick up, and we were pushed back, our wings sore. I grunted and pushed forward, Dylan following. I clenched my teeth as I was pushed back again. To my right, Dylan used the tip of his wings to use his feathers. Literally. The feather at the tip of his wings moved slightly forward, and he glided through the wind. He looked behind him and saw I couldn't use those feathers. The wind pushed me back again, this time I fell a few feet. Dylan gripped my forearm and pulled me back upwards, to his height. "Focus on trying to move the feathers on your tips back." He yelled over the wind. I nodded and attempted this. After several tries, I finally moved the feathers forward as it caught me by surprise. I glided forward at the same speed as Dylan. "I am victorious!" I yelled, punching the wind and laughing. "Check it out." Dylan said, pointing to the small building below us. The sign was faded, but there were children on some benches, sick and cold. The sign read 'Hildegard's Orphanage for the Poor'. I swooped down, not saying a word. Landing at the small, two-story building, I found children, two to seven years old, sitting on a bench on the porch, tired. "You poor babies.." I sighed. "Cup your hands. We have something that will make you feel better." I said, in a slightly perky voice. Look, I know I'm supposed to be all happy happy, joy joy. But being perky? Nuh uh. Want a perky girl? I heard the North Carolina Wolfpack cheerleaders are coming to town. The youngest child gave a small smile and cupped his hands. Dylan poured some of the tea, now cold, into his dirty hands. He took a sip, and Dylan and I poured more for the rest of the children. They finally lit up their faces. See, I've never been much of a hugger, but these little orphans needed something. I let them swarm me and Dylan with hugs and 'thanks'. "Are you guys dating?" A five year old girl asked. My face went red as I said, "N-no sweetie, we're just friends." I looked to my left to find Dylan blushing as well. "G'bye!" She said as we ran into the woods. We finally decided not to go into the air due to the wind. So we cleared some sticks and twigs, and sat on a log and started a fire. "Not bad, Dylan." I said as he finally made a fire. It started to become dark as the owls started to coo and the wolves started to howl. I yawned as I stood up off of the log and leaned against it instead. The fire was flickering with light as I fell asleep.

 _Ohhh snap!_

 _Is Storm developing feelings for Dylan?!_

 _Heh, drama_

 _Sorry that this was a short chapter, I just REALLY wanted to get Storm x Dylan going ^3^_

 _(I promise I'm not one of 'those' fanfictioners.)_

 _An-ny-way_

 _I'll be doing Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy POV's next chapter for the sake of your entertainment ;D_

 _Enjoy waiting until tomarrow!_

 _(Which is probably going to be left at a cliffhanger since I'll be leaving for L.A this weekend for a competition)_

 _Man I love torturing you guys ;)_

 _#hologramtoilets_

 ** _-Weirdo_**


	11. Hotto Dogu

_Hey guys!  
This morning has been a __BUST_ _=A=_

 _I hung up a Batman v Superman poster on my roof though, so yay._

 _Enthusiasm, yeah!_

 _It's gonna rain again today. Yayy..._

 _Okay, back to the Batcav- I mean story._

 _Robin, to the Batcave!_

 _*Batman theme song*DONT JUDGE ME_

 **Storm's POV**

The fire was gone, and leaves has been blown over onto my denim capris and gray sweatshirt. I finally pealed my eyes open to find me sleeping on Dylan's shoulder. Damn it I make everything awkward! (Review if you relate ;D) I hopped up quickly onto my bare feet. "Dylan. Dylan wake the hell up or I beat you with a stick." I said, snickering. I grabbed a large stick and poked him on the cheek over and over again. I busted out laughing when he finally opened his eyes and yawned, and I stuck the stick into his mouth. His eyes opened fully as he spit it out. "What the.. Storm what the hell?!" He yelled, laughing. "I get bored easily." I said, shrugging. "Let's find something to eat, so we can keep giving strangers a spot of tea." Dylan joked. We expanded our wings and brushed off all the leaves. Jumping back into the air felt great! The wind in my (short) hair, breathing fresh air. It all felt great. "A couple of miles ahead. I see a town. It's got Burger King.." Dylan teased. I raised my finger into the air. "Sold!" I yelled before giving a huge push. "I'm getting a big whopper! No.. make it two!" I yelled excitedly. "Three milkshakes, let's go!" Dylan hollered. "I can't wait to get the taste of stick out of my mouth." He mumbled as I snickered. "C'mon, admit it, it was funny." I said. He bit his lip and finally gave a slight nod. "Maybe a little. But expect me to get payback! You're going to taste slug tomorrow." I laughed and gave him a slight punch in the arm. "Try me." I moved the tea I was carrying onto my lower back.

•·.·´`·.·• _Thirty Minutes Of Flying Later_ •·.·´`·.·•

"Ready to dive?" Dylan asked. I nodded and tucked my wings in fast, diving quickly. "Catch me if you can!" I hollered. A few feet before hitting the ground, I flipped my body so my feet landed first. Instead of landing like a badass, someone tripped me so I landed smack on my face. Queue the bloody nose! Looking behind me as I stood up, I saw wolves. But they were standing on their hind legs, and they were walking like men. Soo.. werewolves? "They're called erasers." Dylan said, landing. "Permission to throw daggers?" I asked, my eyes flickering before the three. "Granted." In a millisecond, I grabbed a dagger from my back pocket and threw it right in the center of the 'eraser's snout. It jumped back in shock as the others pounced. I rolled out of the way, as the one I hit went after Dylan. I leaned down and swung my leg as it tripped. The other one gripped my leg and swung me around, throwing me head first to a log. Vision blurry, I stood up and punched the eraser hard in the gut, then an uppercut on its snout. I'm so sick of these things... And their bad breath. Jesus, you can give me a concussion, but not buy a two dollar toothbrush at Walgreens? "Hey Storm?" Dylan yelled, kicking another.  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta tell you something!"  
"Can it wait?"  
"Wait until when? We're constantly on the run from these idiots!"  
Too shay..  
"Fine, go nuts" I yelled, throwing another dagger.  
"I like you Storm."  
"I like you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I can always talk to you. You're a cool guy."

Silence. "No, I mean I _like_ like you." He yelled. My face blushed uncontrollably. Nudge and Angel were right! Wow, first time for everything. I finally kicked the final eraser to the ground, and I turned to Dylan who was leaning against a tree, panting. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead and onto my bloody and scabbing bare feet. "You're kidding." I said, walking up beside him. He shook his head. Damn. "Do you... Do you like me?" He asked. Did I like him? Like.. I don't know. Well.. As a friend yeah. I guess I did like it when I was sleeping on his shoulder though. "Yeah.." I mumbled, my face on fire now. I saw him give a small smile. "Then this won't be awkward." He said. And he tilted his head and kissed my chapped lips, just like that.

 **Gazzy's POV**

I. Am so. Bored. I had only slept for two hours, due to the intense heat. "Where to next?" Iggy asked. "Hospital." Fang said. I bit my lip and looked down at the never ending town. We had already ate bagels and pancakes for breakfast at Hooters, and we helped a lot of people already. But it's going to be hard trying to help everyone in the world. I wonder how Max and Angel are doing.. And Ravi. I hope sh- I mean they aren't hurt. I'm glad Total stayed home, though. He's almost as bad as Nudge. I clasped my pitcher tighter. And of all things, why did it have to be tea? Most people don't even like tea! Except for Queen Elizabeth. I betcha if she was still alive, she would've made holograms. Maybe even a hologram toilet! (I will keep making that joke until I DIE!) I wonder if I could make hologram food. Like a hot dog! What's hot dog in a different language.. Like Japanese! "Fang? What's hot dog in Japanese?" I asked. "Hotto dogu." Iggy answered, instead. Fang flushed with anger, but looked ahead instead. Hotto dogu. "Hottu dogu!" I screamed in my deepest voice. Iggy bursted out laughing, saying I sounded like Morgan Freeman. Whoever he is, I hope he's cool. Even Fang snickered. No longer bored!

 _OOH SNAPPPP  
Storm x Dylan has ARRIVED_

 _CHOO CHOO  
All aboard the STYLAN TRAIN!_

 _Jk, I'm not one of 'those' fanfictioners, I swear!_

 _In other news,_

 _HOTTO DOGU!_

 _Peace out humans, I gotta go play Minecraft and scream in chat:  
"HOTTO DOGU"_

 _Byeee 3_

 ** _-Weirdo_**


	12. Angelic Devil

_Eighteen reviews.._

 _EIGHTEEN F*CKING REVIEWS_

 _*passes out*  
Tysm guys 3_

 _And you should feel special because I don't normally be sentimental._

 _Anywho, as you guys have said,_

 ** _THE SHIP HAD SAIIIILEED_**

 _Anyway, onto the story.  
(BTW, I'm gonna do more of Iggy/Max POV's. I feel awkward doing Fangs' for some reason, idk why.)_

 **Max's POV**

It's funny knowing that the only person I can talk to is six and could read minds. So I don't even have to talk, I just need to think. Hi, Angel. I looked to my right to find the blond child smile and wave. We've already taken care of most homeless people, and a whole town. We got through fast, and I liked that. I was carrying both of the large jugs of the tea, now cold. "Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Ange?"

"How do you think Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy are doing?"

"I don't know Angel. They probably either took care of a whole town, or blew up a cabin by now."  
I heard a faint snicker come from Angel.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just nervous being separated. Even though we fight, it's weird being without the Gasman." Angel said sadly.

I put my rough hand lightly on her boney shoulder. It's going to be okay, I'm sure he's fine. She nodded, reading my thoughts, and looked back down at the tall pine trees miles below us. Moments later, my view got cloudy and Angel started to cough a bit. With some thought, I found out that we flew through some smoke.

Looking down, I caught a glimpse of a small fire, and a band of teenagers huddled around it. They were laughing and smiling, cooking hotdogs and s'mores. Maybe they weren't effected by Bloodwork. Angel smiled at the happy teenagers then frowned. Wondering why, I saw what she was looking at. One of the older girls, in her early twenties, started to cough up blood.

Angel gasped and started to swoop down, and I caught her pink shirt's collar. "Listen, Ange. We'll go down together, but we need to find a clear spot to land." I said. Still frowning, she finally nodded and started to follow me down into the woods.

Looking around, I finally decided on a clear spot to land into, a mile or two from the teenager's campfire. The only problem was, the clear spot had a canopy of leaves over the spot. Angel slowly looked at the canopy and started to head down. Angel, get back up here before I woop your [hotto dogu censored]. I heard Angel groan as she stopped and waited for me to come down.

"Angel, you have to start waiting for me. Stop trying to go ahead."

"What's the matter with going ahead? You can catch up. You can fly at the speed of light!"

"If you go too far ahead you might get lost or hurt, then I'll feel like sh- I mean crap."

"Uh huh." Angel said, rolling her eyes. It's like she was _trying_ to make me scream at her half to death.

"Let's just go down and help the teenagers, alright?"

"Okay."

We both swooped down, and landed onto the muddy ground. It was hard to see around, due to the pitch darkness of the night. So Angel and I followed the glow of the fire, and tried not to trip over any roots. We put on some nice and cheesy smiles and entered into the small teenagers huddle around the puking girl.

"Excuse me, mister?" Angel said, tugging lightly on one of the teenager's shirt sleeves. "We have something to help her." She said, pointing to the girl. The guy took one look at Angel and laughed, which made me furious.

"How old are you, five?"

"I'm. Seven."

"Listen, kid. This is a little much for you. Why don't you go play with big sissy over there?"

"Maybe 'big sissy' is trying to help as well." I cut in, close to kicking the guy in the shin.

"If you want your girlfriend to die, just send us on our way. But just a heads up, you're going to end up like that, too." I snarled, pointing to the girl. The guy and his 'pals' looked mad, but finally accepted our antidote. "Angel, grab some leaves to try wiping the blood off her mouth." I said, lowering my tone. She nodded, and picked some leaves behind us.

Slowly wiping, Angel grabbed another big leaf as she poured some of the antidote onto it. She passed it onto me, and I slowly poured it into the girl's mouth. Minutes later, nothing happened and the guy was about to either crap his pants, or beat the hell outta me. "It's not _working_." He spat. "Give it some time, hot shot." Angel said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Listen to the kid. She's basically a prodigy." I said.

Angel smiled sweetly, and almost on queue, the girl sat up. Well, not gracefully. We both collided heads and laughed. "You were saying, sweetheart?" I said, sweetly. But the guy was already helping the girl to her feet and onto the log she was sitting on. "My name's Sabrina, and this is Todd. Thank you so much for helping me!" Sabrina said. Wait, let me rephrase that. She _squealed_. She gave me a tight hug, her jangling bracelets almost decapitating me. We gave the guys some of the antidote, and ran into the woods.

 **Iggy's POV**

Everywhere we flew, everywhere we went, we were always silent. And I _loved_ that! I can finally hear the birds chirp without someone pulling the other one's hair and then screaming. The wind ruffling my feathers without a bomb blowing up behind me or Nudge asking a question or babbling. The only thing I didn't like about that silence, was that it was a bit awkward. I knew Gazzy had a lot to say, but he was trying to keep it in to not annoy Fang.

"Hey, Iggy?" asked the Gasman.

"Yeah?"

"Is it weird having a sister your age?"

Damn it, Gazzy. You _had_ to ask about Storm.

"Kinda. But now I can finally have someone to relate to. It's just hard trying to protect her when she's thousands of miles away."

The Gasman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I kinda miss Angel, now."

"Hate to break up this bea-utiful moment, but we have a Wendy's down there." Fang said. My mouth started to water as I started think about their french fries. "All in favor of the most salty, most crunchy, most amazing french fries ever to be tasted by bird kids?"

"I!"

"Mkay, I".

"Meeting adjourn!" I shouted, diving. The wind blew my hair back, tickling my neck. I started to sense the ground, hard and muddy, in the night. I swung my body so my feet would land first, and tucked my wings tight into my body. We were in a small town, I knew that. I felt Gasman land, and then Fang. The small town's sounds weren't as bad as the Big Apple. "In we go." Fang said, opening the door.

"Fang, do we have any money?" Gazzy asked.

Silence.

"Guys, I have an idea." Fang said, and I heard the metal _clank_ of the large jug being set onto the ground.

"We're going to fill up their iced tea with the antidote."

Gotta admit, Fang, that's one of the best ideas you've had.

"Iggy, since you're the tallest, you're gonna do it."

"What?! Why me?"

"You're the only one of us who could be guessed as seventeen."

I gave a small nod, and he handed me the jug. "This is your first acting gig, Iggy. Don't blow it." Fang said. "No pressure though.." I mumbled as I walked up to the counter. "Hi, welcome to Wen-" "Hello, ma'am." I interrupted. The girl was pretty pitchy, so I had another excuse to interrupt her. "I'm here with the new stock of iced tea." I said, pretending to check a card. "But.. Jeromy said we just got some." I shrugged, trying to act bored. "Jeromy signed it yesterday, we left this at the back door. Anyway, here ya go. It's a new recipe, by the way. Everyone loves it, so you should put it in now." I said. I heard the girl walk away, and liquid being poured. I smiled nicely and thanked her as I stepped out of line for Fang to order for a 'group'.

 **Nudge's POV**

"Just one more house before we move onto the next town, Ravi!" I exclaimed, giving her a high five. Immediately I gave a small yelp and leapt back. Ravi got excited, and burnt my hand. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Here, I'll grab some water." Ravi offered. "We should've named you Blaze, or Fireball or something. Or Firefly, that would've been cool." I said, running over to a small water fountain. I sighed in relief as the cool water hit the palm of my hand. She gave a small chuckle, and sat on a bench beside me.

"I don't know why the flock doesn't talk to you more, you're really funny."

"Really? Could I be, like, a comedian or something?"

"Yeah! You would be rich! You make me laugh so hard, I gagged on my own spit!" Ravi said, laughing.

"Why don't you talk to anyone else that much?"

Silence.

"Ravi?"

"I just don't really trust many people since I escaped. I'm afraid if I say too much, they'll track me down again, y'know?" Ravi said, looking down. I nodded faintly and gave her a hug. "But you're not there anymore, and now you've got the most hilarious friend in the world." I said. I felt her smile and hug me back. Ravi almost _never_ hugs anyone, so there's a score! "Hey, wanna go grab a double bacon burger before we finish? Or a salad, with the vegetarian stuff." She offered. I never noticed how hungry I was until she offered, and I nodded eagerly.

Trying to find money wasn't easy, lemme tell you. Since, y'know, twelve and thirteen year olds can't really make money by doing jobs. Ravi offered to steal several.. several times. "C'mon, it's easy! They hand us the burger/salad, and we scoot out." She said. I've never really stolen before.. It seems weird. And wrong.

"Nudge, you're hungry, right?"

"Maybe.."

"Nudge." Ravi said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm starving, okay!?"

"All we have to do is grab n' go!"

I slowly nodded and we ran into the small Chinese restaurant.

 _Ayyyyy_

 _I did a long chapter today because I felt like it and I had a LOT of time today.  
Heading off to dance to dance till ten at night!_

 _Yayyyyy_

 _Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed._

 _I've noticed that I've been doing Storm POV's too much, so I did all the 'original' characters in the flock._

 _I actually really liked this chapter, and I will try not to seem awkward when I do Fang's POV tomorrow xD_

 _Have a sucklactular day, you freaks of nature!_

 ** _-Weirdo_**


	13. Celebration Time! (Author's Note)

**_WARNING_**

 ** _I am not doing the story at this moment._**

 ** _If you want to read the story, I will be doing one on Sunday._**

 **Without further ado, here's my life.**

Hey guys.

We've almost reached about one hundred views a DAY, so I thought:

"Self, let's go ahead and do something cool to celebrate."

So, here's my life.

My name is Brook, I'm 14, and I live in Wisconsin.  
And I thought I should tell you about who.. I am.

Surprisingly, I am a competitive dancer. I do other things, too, though.

I voice act cartoon characters and celebrities, and do stand up comedy.

I might sound like someone you'd like to hang out with, right?  
Everyone at my school disagrees.

I'm constantly bullied and stuff, but who cares?  
I got all the voices in my head to keep me company!  
Heh heh.. heh.. heh... yeah..

Anyways!

My dream is to head up onto the stage of America/Britan's Got Talent, and do Blackalicious ABC Rap with voice impressions.

A for Ash  
B for Bubbles

etc.

With bullying and such, and the small depression and 'sorta' mentally ill, writing's the only place I can retreat to.  
I make another world in my head, and make people on the planet and plants.

I retreat to the only place to retreat to.

Myself.

You all may know this planet as Aerosity, which was originated by the planet I built in my head since I was eight! I'm still building it, and making animals as well.

My dad always said that I wasn't as special as I thought.. and he was right. So I would lock myself in the closet, pull up my phone, and practice my voice impressions. I still do it today.

 _Here's a list of characters I can voice:_

 _Bubbles  
Harley Quinn  
Raven  
Batgirl  
Vannellope VonSchweetzHello Kitty  
Miley Cyrus  
Selena Gomez  
Stitch  
Poof  
Ash  
Dexter  
Fred  
Gir  
Hex  
Isabella (Phineas and Ferb)  
Jasmine  
Mulan (Kinda)Pocahontas (Kinda)_

 _Anywho, most things I like involve either freaky/horror or DC Comics.  
I'm a superfan of Batman and especially The Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Powerpuff Girls, Maximum Ride, ANNNND I might have a teensie weensie little crush on Robin o3o_

 _DONT JUDGE ME_

 ** _Now that you know more about me, enjoy your night._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, it means a lot!_**

 ** _-Weirdo (Brook)_**


	14. Whistle

This. Is the third time. I'm writing this.  
I am serious, I am so done with this laptop I can't even.  
Oh, and here's another great addition to my life, I'm officially taking anger management.

yayy

Anywho, I feel like I should restart the story from before Bloodwork.  
I just feel like it escalated too quickly.  
Gimme your feedback, because all I'm getting from is CosmicKitten16.

(Not that Cosmic isn't great. Love you girl! 3)

Alright, let's get onto the story for the THIRD. F**KING. TIME.  
*punches Nyan Cat*

Fang's POV

Of all people I could've chosen, I chose the kid that makes bombs physically and with his butt crack. Gazzy was seriously gonna make me drop out of the sky if I take another whiff. Good thing for Iggy's good hearing, too. He would've been paralyzed by it if he couldn't hear as well as he does. The Gasman let another one rip, and I glided a few feet away, giving a disgusted face to Gazzy. He laughed, and Iggy glided to the other side of Gazzy. Poor Ig, he got a whiff. And I didn't pack my gas mask. Oops.

"How do you think the girl's are doing?" Iggy asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice. Awe, poor Ig is worried for his sister. I don't know if you can tell this, but there was sarcasm in my voice.

"I'm sure they've gotten though two towns, making a trip to the mall while they're at it." Gazzy snickered. Iggy returned a smirk, but still looked uneasy.

"Storm's fine." I said, feeling like a telepath. Iggy finally accepted this, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We've got a hou- _mansion._ It's a f**king _MANSION!_ " Gazzy yelled. What kind of words is Max teaching _them_. Gazzy caught my angry expression and immediately dived, Iggy at his tail.

"We giving Alfred a spot of tea? Or is it for Bruce Wayne?" Gazzy teased, running up the quartz steps. He just got into some scrap Batman comics from the DC universe, and now he can't stop cracking jokes about it.

Since Gazzy was too scared to ring the bell of the 'Wayne Mansion', I did. He kept saying it was booby trapped. Heh, kids.

A few minutes later, a tall man with a small gray beard and no hair opened the door. He was wearing a black and gray tuxedo with a pure blood red tie.

"Tea delivery." I said, trying to act grim and bored. It wasn't that hard.

"We've already gotten the tea, mister." The man said with a thick British tone.

"That one was fake. And poisoned. This one's the real deal. You want it or not?" Iggy said, suddenly perking up and raising his voice. Word to the wise: never get Iggy mad. He'll seem okay than WAM, he'll make icicles hang from his words.

We gave him the small sample after he kept complaining about his 'master' and left.

"That was TOTALLY Alfred!" Gazzy yelled once we were in the air. I gave my special now-is-not-the-time look. He instantly bit his lip and looked down at the small trees and a small pack of deer.

"Where'd you learn _that one?_ " Iggy asked. He didn't have any anger, he was actually interested in this. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Max. And a couple of angry News anchors." He said, tugging his ear. Something's up. Gazzy tugs his ear when he's hiding something, so this is no good.

"What's the matter, Gasman." I asked with an even tone.

"What if Jeb's just playing us?"

I literally almost stopped flapping for a moment of shock. Where did he get _that_ idea from?

"How in the world did THAT pop into your head?" Iggy asked. I swear, I think he can mind read. And I don't want another crazy telepath on the flock.

"I don't know. Storm just mumbled about 'being played like pawns' right before we walked out of Jeb's house." Gazzy said, sounding regretful. Maybe Storm knows something we don't. But I'll let the Gasman off for a while, before I almost kill him when we're on the ground. Jesus, he can kill people with his gas AND his mouth. Talk about double trouble..

 **Max's POV**

I don't know where Angel got all this from, but I don't like it. Her name is supposed to represent her, and she's being the plain opposite right now!

"Don't sass me in your mind, it's rude.." Angel half said, half mumbled. Keep talking to me like that and your new name'll be Devil.

Angel read my mind and crossed her arms and pouted. If she could turn around and face the wall while flying, she would. She was going all out on me today, and I can't like it.

"Ange, you tired? Or do you just want to eat?" I asked, trying to find a way to snap her out of it.

"I'm a little hungry.. Can we have Mexican?" Angel asked, perking up finally. I don't know.. Maybe there's nothing around here. Then again we're in a small town...

"Pleeease?"

"Fine.. But I want queso, no questions asked." I grumbled, and Angel gave her specialty 'please-don't-change-your-mind' smile.

Thirty minutes of flying, chatting, and a tad bit of pouting later...

"A bowl of chilli, large, and two bowls of queso and tortilla chips, please. Oh, and two bottles of Coke. Make one to-go." I said, smiling at the young and small Mexican girl. Once she finally understood, she went to the back. She finally came back to my table to ask poor, hungry Dev- I mean Angel for her order.

"Uhh.. can I have that? It looks yummy. Marg.. margarita?" She asked, and I look at the Spanish lady and back at her quickly.

"Heh, you can have some.. uh.. Cheerwine." I said nervously, the woman glancing at me, shocked.

"And what would you like to eat, young lady?" She asked, nervously. I swear, if Angel asks to go to the bar to order, I might burst.

"Uh... what about... that cheese quesadill- thing." Angel asked, confused at the spelling of quesodilla.

"You mean the _quesadilla_ , Angel?" I asked, and she nodded, still confused.

"Alright. It will be ready soon." The young woman said slowly with a thick Mexican accent.

About thirteen minutes of queso and tortilla chips later...

"Your quesadilla, young one." the woman said, coming back with plates up her arms. If I could do that, I would. Don't worry, I've attempted it and failed. Miserably. Wait, why did I just think that? I look across the table to find Angel giggling, and I gave a small blush and laughed, myself.

"And your bowl of chilli. Would you like cheese or sour cream?" Sour cream? Nuh uh. 100% NO.

"Uh.. no thanks." I said for the third time, this time the woman understood.

"Max." Angel said, slightly whispering.

"What's up? Everythin' okay?"

"No. That woman isn't really Spanish. She's actually fully American and can speak English fine!" She said, obviously offended. I sighed.

"Angel, it's not a big deal."

"I know, but we can expose her!"

Wow, now that's a plan I like.

"Thanks!"

I took out my small flip phone, and selected safari. Now this is gonna be funny!

"Here is your.. check." The woman said, coming back with a small packet to place the check.

"Eres un impostor." I said, deadpan. The woman looked at me with a confused look.

"I am sorry, I do not speak French." She said.

"That's Spanish." Angel said, crossing her arms.

The woman looked like she could curse and cry at the same time.

I placed a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Adios, imposter." I said, taking Angel's hand and walking out of the store.

 **Dylan's POV**

I finally pulled away and Storm looked like she was gonna kick me and cuss so much. I braced myself.

"Wow, okay." She finally said. Not the expression I was going for, but okay.

"Yeah.. so this got awkward." I said.

"Yep. So, we're a thing now, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, unexpectedly, and Storm kissed me once more.

"That's for kissing me." She said.

And then she slapped me.

"That's for no warning or heads up." She said, fake anger on her face. She finally couldn't hold it in any longer and we both laughed.

"Burger King?"

She nodded quickly, and I could tell Storm was hungry. I never noticed it until just then that I was starving.

We walked into the small, geto building and I was greeted with a small pug. He jumped on my knees and his nails, which were short but untrimmed, tickled my jeans.

"Awe, hey there!" Storm said, kneeling down and squishing the dog's face. The owner looked like he could be in High School Musical, and playing the perfect guy. But, he was twenty.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" He said, tugging at the small dog's leash. But the pug kept bouncing on my knees excitedly, barking. The man grumbled something, and pulled out a sliver whistle, the size of two quarters.

He blew into the whistle and the dog automatically stopped. And, so did Storm. He man blew the whistle longer, and Storm covered her ears, groaning. I swear I heard her curse in Swedish.

I could tell Storm was in deep pain, because she never groans like that. Let alone curses in Swedish. The man kept blowing the whistle, though. She was hunched over a bit, trying not to let anyone see her. Once I saw she was about to cry, I slapped the whistle out of the man's hand.

"Hey! What wa-" He started. I interrupted him by pointing to Storm, who was slowly uncovering her hands from her ears.

"Woah, you can hear my dog whistle?"

Storm nodded faintly, and stood up, finally. The man picked up the whistle and blew for a second, and Storm winced.

"Faker.." He mumbled, and Storm gave him a good, well-placed smack. I smothered my laughter as Storm smirked.

"How's that for fake, you b*tch?" She nearly shouted. Damn. The lesson here? Stay at least ten feet away from Storm when she's mad.

The man lifted his fist while I lifted my finger.

"Touch her and your dead." I said, and the man walked out with the still barking pug. He grumbled something about 'dimwitted idiots' and I would've ran after him and broke all of his ribs if Storm hadn't had held me back.

"He's not worth your time."

"He hurt you purposely!"

"I'm fine."

"Not five seconds ago. You looked like your ears were about to explode!"

"That was five seconds ago."

"Let's just go grab some whoppers.."

Ten minutes of stealing seven whoppers later..

We were sitting in the small town of Raleigh in North Carolina, eating our stolen burgers. Hey, we're not rich.

"That was weird." I finally said, chowing down on my onion rings.

"What was? Gotta be more specific."

"You hearing dog whistles. They're supposed to be only for dog's to hear."

Silence.

"Maybe it's because me and Iggy have such good ears." Storm finally said, taking another huge bite of her burger. But, that wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. Iggy has good hearing because he has no sight. She has raptor vision, and can hear something no other humans can? Nope, not buying it.

I let it go, though. Enough is on our plate with saving the world. But, in this city, dogs are everywhere. Almost everyone can have those stupid whistles! I can't make her go through all that again, that would be torture.

"Hey, Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about me. As long as I don't go through any dog parks, I'll be fine."

I gave a small chuckle, but didn't feel any better. I cared about her, she can't just feel that pain every day. Ugh, the flock is gonna be shocked about this. I wonder what Iggy's gonna thi- wait. Iggy. Iggy's gonna KILL me!

 _Heh, a long chapter._

 _I had to make a long one for you guys, cause I just finished up my dance season and I'm sad. ;(_

 _Besides, it's been a while._

 _I'm not gonna make this long, so PEACE!_


	15. Enchilada

_Wow._

 _I'm on my twelfth part on this fanfiction.  
I actually planned this to end on the tenth, but you guys loved it!  
Geez, I forgot my depression there for a moment.  
Feel special, because I never forget that._

 _Alright, let's get onto the (cheesy) story!_

 __ **Nudge's POV**

"Look, we're trying to help!" I yelled, my hands firmly placed on my hips. An old and stubborn man was rejecting our antidote, and let me tell you, this dude's gonna make me go mad. Like, worse than the Mad Hatter.

"We don't NEED your help, young lady. I am just fine, and so is Ellen." The old man said with a raspy voice, coughing.

"Uh huh.." Ravi mumbled, and the man glared.

"Take the God damn tea and we'll leave." I said, feeling older and brave. The man finally stood up, slowly, off of his floral vintage couch and sighed.

"Give me the small cup. Make sure there's enough for Ellen."

Me and Ravi nodded, and Ravi poured some on the tea and I passed it to the old couple. The elder woman gave a small smile and drank some of the liquid, the color returning to her face. She breathed heavily as if she hasn't been breathing at all.

Once the man saw his wife relieved, he drank the tea as well. He thanked us, mumbling, and ushered us out of his old cabin. I really liked the cabin though, due to my love of vintage.

"We were there for hours. In other words, we've lost a lot of time." Ravi said, running through the forest with me.

"There's a clearing!" I shouted, already in the air, wings flapping.

Suddenly, a rough hand pulled me back onto the pine needle-infested ground. I could tell by the raw sewage and dead rat scent that it was an Eraser. A drew a quick glance to Ravi to find her hands glowing yellowish orange. She had a look on her face that said 'your-so-dead'.

Two were surrounding Ravi, and only one was gifted to me.

"Look at this chick! This one just escaped. Didn't get far, did ya?" One of the Erasers rambled, and the other laughed. Ravi's face turned full red, her cheeks following the theme. She opened her palms, releasing a blinding light aimed straight at the creeps. She finally stopped, minutes later, and revealed nothing but ash where the Erasers once were.

"Nudge, duck!" Ravi screamed, looking my way. I obeyed without question, and found the Eraser tried throwing a punch straight to my temple. That didn't work out well for him, now did it? I clasped my hands together in a tight double fist, and swang it making it hit right on his snout. Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning.

The Eraser's body spun and I kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into a wide tree, knocking him out.

"Noice." Ravi said, walking up to me.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong."

"Nothing!"

"You never talk that less."

"Why... Why did you kill them?"

"Because they were bad people. They deserve to leave."

"That's a little much, isn't it? I mean, not everyone deserves to leave! Even the bad people should stay on this plan-"

"Nudge, they want to put us in cages." Ravi interrupted. I sighed. There was no changing her or her mind.

"You mean, you just kill bad people? Without thinking?" I asked.

"Basically, why?"

"No reason." I finished, though it was a lie. I don't know if I could go through lying to my best friend! She just killed someone! Imagine your best friend, Abby, killing your bully. A little gruesome, don't you agree?

 **Storm's POV**

Ever since that whole 'whistle' thing, I think I'm growing a fear of dogs. Normally, I would just squish their squishy faces, but now? I feel like their owner is just gonna pull out that whistle or something. Not to mention Dylan's gotten a bit protective of me.

"What's the matter, Storm?" Dylan asked out of the blue.

"Nothing, why?" I was shocked that Dylan could tell. Was he a telepath too?

"Lies. Whenever your nervous or lying, you tug your ear." He teased, pointing to my hand. I immediately noticed I was tugging my ear and pulled my hand back to my side. He gave a small chuckle and I punched him in the arm.

We were walking along the sidewalk in Raleigh, looking like homeless children. Well _hey!_ We were homeless children! So step off!

We were passing out the tea to anyone who came along our way. Though, there wasn't many people on the streets.

"Hey, I'll go take care of the Hilton. Pass me my jug of tea." I said. He nodded, and passed me my large pitcher, and Dylan went to the other hotel across the street called the Holiday Inn.

I ran to the door, and up to the front desk.

"Ma'am, have you been seeing any sick people?" I asked, politely but quickly.

"Yes."

"I have the antidote." I said, showing her the pitcher. She laughed like this striked her as funny.

"I've heard that one before." She said, her long blonde curls bouncing every syllable. She mumbled something into her walkie-talkie and large men came in from the locked door beside the counter.

I laughed and she growled.

"Honestly, you think these guys are stopping me?" I asked coldly. Her nose scrunched in anger and her face turned to a frown. I set down the pitcher, ready for almost anything.

The woman snapped and they came at me head on. One swung his feet, attempting to trip me and I jumped upwards. As I jumped, the second man grabbed me by my neck and lifted me so I was almost touching the chandelier.

The guy holding me was about sixteen and smirking. He looked like he could be a pro leaguer.

"Y'know, hottie, the only crime here is that we haven't been out on a date." He smiled. He stroked my chin with his other hand but I immediately jerked my chin back.

"I'm taken. And frankly, most people suck on some breath mints when they ask their 'wanna be' out. That's probably why you're single." I croaked. His face twisted to anger, and punched me straight in the stomach. Hard.

As I took in a shuddering breath, I drew up my legs and _WAM,_ my two Converse hit the guy straight in the nose. He let go of me, finally, and I fell to the ground. I managed to stay on my feet, and I dodged as the other guy charged. He ran straight into his 'pal'. I snickered as the two guys were laying on top of each other in a bear pile.

"I don't want you to take this personal," I sang. "Get a _life_ , pervert!" I screamed, grabbing the pitcher and running. I busted through the doors, and onto the streets. It was starting to rain, and Dylan walked out calmly almost right on queue.

"So, how was it?" He asked, once we got into a parking garage as it started to pour.

"Oh, it was great! First, a lady hates me. Then, a football player asked me out. Finally, I'm soaking wet." I finished, hands on my hips.

"A leaguer asked out OUT?" Dylan yelled, face red. I busted out laughing at his jealousy. See? This is what I meant by protective.

"Of course I said no! I even 'complimented' his breath. He loved that. Kick me right in the gut!" I said sarcastically.

Dylan gave a what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you look. It's his specialty for me.

 **Max's POV**

I felt like something hit me in the stomach so hard I barfed rainbows and ate it. Only the rainbows were enchilada flavored.

"I feel like my stummy could burst." Angel whined, and I nodded.

"Ready for Max Elementary, Angel?" I asked as she moaned.

"I don't wanna, Max! It's too boring. I HATE Reading..." Angel whimpered, but I shook my head.

"You're doing it. Spell... uh.. hamburger." I said, thinking of words on top of my head. It may seem easy, but try getting Fang to do English. I'm serious, it's almost as bad as hell. Who am I kidding? It IS hell.

"H-a-m-b...-u-r-g-u-"

"Nope." I interrupted. She groaned and folded her arms.

"E?" Angel practically screamed, angrily.

"Yes..."

"H-a-m-b-u-r-g-e-r.." She mumbled, and I nodded as she smiled. I ruffled her hair, which was already ruffled from the wind. Wind was getting harsher, so we went a bit higher. We could lift our arms, and touch the pure gray clouds in the night.

"Ange, what's the matter?" I asked, seeing the slight frown on her chapped lips.

"Why did Jeb not tell anyone else about the disease, Max?" That's a good question. Great, now I have to think. Not that I don't.

"Well, I think Jeb thinks it might scare the public. I don't blame him, it kinda scares me, I admit it." I said, and Angel's face twisted to shock.

"Max has left the sky." She teased, and I rolled my eyes but smiled. That kid really makes my day... And night.

 **Fang's POV**

The Gasman was right.

I don't know why, or how, but I think he's right about Jeb. Everything seems played, or placed. Nothing that I've seen hasn't seemed.. real.

I wonder if Max is having the same problem.

"Fang?" The Gasman asked, waking me from my trance.

"Hmm?"

"I'm reeeally tired.." He moaned, and Iggy nodded. I guess it was pretty late, and it was a long day. We were probably in Utah by now, and flying for three quarters of the trip.

"We'll try finding someplace to sleep. Preferably one with a bed and a clear landing." I offered, and the Gasman rubbed his eyes. Below us was basically just sand and sandstone structures.

They were from most cheesy desert movies. Maybe we can sleep in one of those arches.

"We're gonna dive, probably sleep on the sandstone structures. When we wake up tomorrow, we'll head towards a town, grab some chow." I said, and Iggy already dived. He was very tired, I could tell.

We all dived, Iggy first, me last. We settled on the sandstone and sand, the Gasman's head on my jeans. His eyelids settled carefully and mine copied the theme, and we settled into sleep as if the wind cradled us.

 _THIS TOOK TWO DAYS TO WRITE SO BE HAPPY!  
Today I have solo auditions, so I'm pretty nervous._

 _But I have the choreography down, so that's good._

 _If you don't know how my auditions work, I'll explain._

 _We are split into groups._

 _2-4_

 _5-8_

 _8-11_

 _12+_

 _I'm with the older teenagers, so it's awkward._

 _Anywho._

 _Each teacher gives everyone one tap, contemporary, and jazz have to remember it, then audition with it on Wednesday.  
I'm doing the solo auditions, so I have to do the dance one day earlier.  
Very stressful, if you ask me._

 _Okay, cya guys in the next chapter ;)_


	16. Boys in Blue

_I survived auditionsssss!  
The judge's there were looking like they were going eat me alive.  
And I was all like, "Heeeyyy... heh... heh heh heh... heh..."_

 _God, I'm so awkward.._

 _Onto the story for the third time._

 **Iggy's POV**

It's funny how you have that one friend ( AKA the Gasman ) and you realize that they give you much pain when you sleep near them or next to them.

Take my shin, for instance.

My eyelids slipped open for the third time tonight, due to another blow to my shin. I swear, it's gotta be around three in the morning by now. Fang was leaning against one of the small sandstone arches, and Gasser had his head perched up on the same stone, and I was doing the same.

I accidentally took the burden of sleeping next to the Gasman. Oops.

I slowly sat up, since I was fully awake.

 _Maybe I'll just.. take a flight. Just a long.. peaceful.. flight._

I stood up, slowly and carefully, walked a little farther away from the boys. I started to jog, then it became a run before I sprouted my gray wings.

Damn, it felt amazing, feeling the wind in my feathers. It was chilly up in the sky, and that helped a LOT because it was humid back on the sand.

I was circling where I first took off, so I wouldn't get lost. The only things I heard was whistling in my ears from the wind, and my heart pounding. Other than that, it was perfectly silent. No on-and-on Nudge questions, none of Gazzy's unfortunate events, none of that. Just peace.

 _Maybe this isn't a mission anymore._

 _Maybe it's a vacation!_

 _I could live with that._

 **Storm's POV**

The funny thing with running out of a city, is that you get chased by cops. I know what you're thinking, "But you're FASTER than they are, Storm!".

News flash! They were chasing up in cars.

But I had a strategy. ( That's a fancy word for, "I don't know what I'm doing and I don't have a plan, so I'll just make it up." )

I promise we didn't steal anything! They just think we're runaways... I think. God, humans are so confusing. Especially the boys in blue.

Dylan quickly grabbed my wrist and surprised me by jerking me to the left, and we were heading towards the corner of the city.

I guess the cops were surprised too, because I heard their sirens in the distance, not twenty feet away. And trust me, those sirens can leave you deaf.

We finally hit the corner of the city, huffing in and out for air in a majorly huge lungs.

We sat down on an old bench, my sweaty hair dripping on the maple wood. There was a tiny gold plate behind my neck on the bench, but the names that were given was scratched off.

"Need some water?" A voice said. It could have been sweet as honey, or cold as ice. My spine tingled with adrenaline, and I snapped my neck to my left, finding a woman cop in full uniform. Dylan looked as surprised as I did.

Because, as Max says, we can never get a clean runaway.

Behind the woman, was her cop car that looked too big for how small she was. I was standing, about, ten inches higher than her. Dylan was possibly eleven inches, or maybe even a foot.

"Nope," I said, "We would like one cup of freedom, please. To go." I snarled. The lady glared, her brown curls under her blue cap bounced as she talked.

"You're runaways. We'll contact your parents and you can head home and stay home." She said. I twisted my right leg around the curly bench banister to keep from kicking her.

"What if we don't stay home, huh? You're just gonna catch us again, and we'll escape. It's an ongoing cycle, that _you_ can't stop." Dylan said. The woman looked like she was losing her patience, and was ready to burst.

"You and your extensions can go back to the police station, saying you just got hit by another girl." I said. She paused for a moment, and it was too late when she realized that I punched her right across the cheek. Dylan, yet again, grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the city and out of the cop's view.

I quickly snapped out my wings and I started to fly, and Dylan let go of my wrist as he did the same. We flew up into the sky.

The nice, beautiful sky with no cops or nasty girls. But, then again, there's no whoppers in the sky. Damn it.

 **Ravi's POV**

I don't know why Nudge is so upset. She looks so mad and sad since that one fight! What did that one Eraser say to her?

I played with one ball of light in my left palm, flickering it on and off like a light switch was controlling it. The sun was just starting to set, and we decided to sleep on an old pine tree tonight.

I looked up and found Nudge on the branch above me, snoring. The only thing I saw of her was her pin straight deep brown hair.

I remembered the story she told me before we started to the ground. She said that she went to this small fashion convention in New York, and some stylist made her hair pin straight. Nudge also said that she had blonde highlights in her hair, but they washed out when they came home.

I quickly put out my small ball of light, and I unfurled my small but neon wings, letting them dangle. It felt really good, you should try it.

I finally gave in to my slumber, my eyelids finally closing.

That's when I heard the most spine tingling, heart stabbing, high pitched scream in my entire life out of the school.

 _HA.  
I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while, so that feels REALLLY good._

 _Sorry that these are so short, I just needed to get them done._

 _Oh, and I have a plan ( not a strategy! ) for Bloodwork. And it's not gonna be "It was all just a dream."_

 _Welp, I'm gonna go play Batman: Arkham City/Knight._

 _Peace out, idiocities of nature._


	17. Uniforms

_I'm gonna make this short since I have dance in an hour._

 _I just finished up one of my favorite Maximum Ride FanFictions, mkay?  
And they ended it with Gazzy dying and Max dead.  
That was a total reality check for me._

 _In other news, my mom didn't know I was reading Creepypasta till now.  
And I can't let her find out, cuz she'll FLIP.  
I need ideas to make sure she doesn't find out..._

 **Storm's POV**

I blinked my eyes and I was no longer with Dylan.

I was sitting in Jeb's living room.  
On a lab table. Strapped, to be exact.

"You're awake? How are you awake?! I didn't wake you!" Jeb yelled, entering the room with a fresh cup of coffee. A quick glance made me realize the whole flock was strapped to these metallic tables.

"You can trust me, honest." I said, mimicking Jeb's voice. I gave him the specialty Maximum Ride stare, though nobody could do it as good as Max.

"What fresh hell is this, Jeb?" I asked coldly. I could tell, even through his deadpan expression, that he was surprised. Though, I was too. One minute I was talking to Dylan in the forest, and I blinked and I was here.

"There was no such thing as Bloodwork, Storm. The tea I gave everyone knocked the flock out, giving me full access to test you guys." Jeb explained, "You did fairly well. Though, this means you and Dylan are.."

"YOU SAW US?!" I screamed, making Jeb wince. Look, I'm normally either not talking at all, or screaming and about to rip your head off. Jeb made the worst possible mistake for doing number two. Jeb winced again, less this time, and nodded towards his screen. It showed four screens, each of which were in everyone's group's point of view.

This has gotten out of hand, honestly. Wait, news flash, my BIRTH was out of hand. I could've been going to a school or, hey, having some parents, for instance. But NOPE, Jeb and those God damn assassins had to ruin it all.

"What, exactly, where you preparing us for?" I asked coldly. Though he didn't know this, I was slowly picking at the straps that held me against the cold table.

"I was preparing you for school." He said, slowly. As he finished his sentence, I freed myself of one band, and got both of my arms free. In seconds I untied my legs and sprang up, now standing on the table. I gave him a look that said 'you're-so-dead'. I walked over to free Max, now that Jeb knew he could do nothing.

"For the School Max was talking about? With cages and stuff? 'Cause in that case, go die in a hole." I said. I noticed the small suction cups on Max's temples and immediately pried them off with a _rip_.

Max instantly opened her eyes from her trance and looked at me and Jeb in horror and anger. Jesus, I only saw that look when Iggy and the Gasman blows up something of hers. Good thing Iggy couldn't see that look, because he would be scarred for life.

"What. Where. How. You have two seconds, go." Max demanded, as I unstrapped her arms.

"You were in a trance. At Jeb's. Haven't figured out the 'how' yet." I said, deadpan. She started to rub her wrists, pink from the bands, and started to work on her ankles. I started prying off all the suction cups off of everyone, waking them. All their expressions were the same. Anger, fear, and confusion.

"Jeb. Explain. Or I'll knock the living daylights out of you." Max demanded once more, freeing Angel. Angel hugged Max's leg, and then stared at Jeb with cute anger. I'm serious, I can't keep a straight face when she's angry.

"You were all under a trance from the tea that was the 'antidote'. There was no such thing as Bloodwork. I was just preparing you for where you're going." Jeb explained to the flock, as I freed my brother and Fang. Dylan just stared at me like I had three heads. Welp, now things are awkward between us.

"What were you preparing us for, exactly?" Nudge asked, coldly. I know this may seem a little off, but that was the smallest sentence she had said. And Nudge was maturing fast, becoming cold and determined.

"JEB! NO! Please no, Jeb!" Angel screamed out of the blue. Mind reading Jeb was written all over Angel right now. Her eyes became misty and she dug her face into Max's ripped jeans.

"You're going.. to school. You're going back to school." Jeb said, quickly. I don't blame him. Suddenly, a black blur sped out from behind me and punched Jeb right in the jaw. I finally realized it was Fang, and it was like he read my mind.

 **Max's POV**

He's joking, right?  
Wait, this means Angel might not be a brat after all! Thank GOD. I don't need another person to scream at in the flock, that's what Gasser and Iggy are for. When I saw Fang punch Jeb, that was the best thing I've seen since Storm arrived.

"You're not going back to THE SCHOOL, you're just going to school. You know, Reading, Science, all that stuff." Jeb explained quickly as Fang held his collar. Jesus, Fang's gotta cool himself. Speaking of Fang, I hope the Red-Headed Wonder isn't there again. I had enough of her.

"Who says we are? You? Puh-lease." Iggy snapped.

"Look, we're being threatened. And it's not permanently, it's just for a month." Jeb continued as Fang finally got pried off by Storm.

"If you don't do it, all of your lives will be at stake." Alrighty then! It's time for another episode of.. "Life or Death!".

"I, for one, don't want to die. I'm in." Dylan said after being quiet all this time.  
"Yeah, okay." I finally shrugged. I guess that's what made the flock all agree. Bless them.

"Okay. They agreed, Todd!" Jeb yelled into the other room. What is he up to..

 **Angel's POV**

A tall man with thick brown hair and black eyes entered the room. He wore a raven black tuxedo and a firm, red tie. He looked down at me by Max's leg and smiled such a fake smile.

Todd: These are the kids? They look like runaways.

I glared at him and he automatically frowned, as if he expected me to glare.

"That was quite a while, Batchedler." Todd complained, scanning us over. He looked like he was trying to choose which one to take as his trophy. Or, maybe I'm just over exaggerating.

"Sorry. They were.. napping. They were trying to get some energy for their big first day!" Jeb said, excitedly. This took no effect on Todd, just a slight glare at me and Max. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Okay, so how old are these... children." Todd asked, as if trying to find the right word.

"Fourteen, thirteen, eleven, nine, and six." Jeb said, scanning us trying to find the ages. Wow, he actually remembered. Good job, fake father that I once liked and now hate.

"So a middle school, and an elementary." Todd though outloud, "The nine, eleven, and six year old will go to Archer's Lodge Elementary. Thirteen and fourteen will go to Willow Ridge Middle School. Both are right around the corner, so you can walk there."

We can't take that long, yellow truck? Awwe.

"But there is a strict dress code at both schools. You will need to wear the school uniforms."

What?! But I don't wanna wear something else! I just want to wear my pink shirt and some jeans. And some pink sandals, too.

"WHAT?!" Storm, Max, and Iggy yelled. Fang didn't say anything, but his eyes grew wider.

"You shall start school May twenty-first, eight o'clock for the elementary and six o'clock for the middle. Exactly on time." Todd said coldly, before walking out the door. He slammed it with a _thud_ as I winced. I tugged on Max's jeans as she kneeled down to my hight.

"Am I going to have to wear a dress?" I asked. Max sighed and nodded. Nudge looked more happy and excited than sad and angry at Todd. In fact, I think she loved him!

One day of going home, complaining, and talking to Total later...

 **Nudge's POV**

"They're here, they're here, THEY'RE HERE!" I squealed, running into the kitchen and ripping the tape off of the package.

"Who's here? Erasers? Jeb? TODD?!" Max yelled, running into the kitchen.

"No! It's the uniforms! We HAVE to try them on!" I said excitedly, and Max sighed and nodded. I passed out the uniforms to everyone.

"The guys have to wear TUXEDOS! Oh, Fang, you're gonna look too COOL!" I squealed. I ran upstairs to put on my uniform. I found Storm with her black tuxedo coat on, with a white tank top on underneath with some frizz in the middle. She slid into her skirt, and it hit halfway to her thigh, and it was the color of beige.

"It's way too short.." Storm mumbled. She immediately began tugging on the skirt, trying to stretch it and make it longer.

"It's the perfect height, Stormie!" I said, and she immediately turned her head and stared at me with a expression I like to call 'scary-calm'.

"Don't call me 'Stormie'. I told you I hate that, Nudge." She said. I knew it annoyed her, that's why I did it.

My uniform was like Storm's, but the tuxedo coat was a faded light pink, and the skirt hit my knees.

Once I was in my uniform, I ran downstairs to find all the boys in their tuxedos. They looked up at me and smiled, and the Gasman explained the outfit to Iggy.

"Awe, you guys look so good!" I squealed. Why isn't Storm coming down?

 **Max's POV**

This. Skirt. Is. Too. Short.  
Honestly, I don't know who made up the idea of making this so small. It looks like it went into the dryer and shrank. But, Nudge and Angel's uniforms seem to be a bit longer, so that's good.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Storm looking in the mirror at the uniform and frowning. I automatically started to laugh. I don't why why she's frowning, Storm looks pretty, well, pretty in the uniform. I bet ten bucks guys are gonna be gaping over her at the school.

I finally thud down the stairs angrily, and Fang took once glance at me and snickered. I took one look at him and I bursted out laughing. He was attempting to tie his tie and failing miserably.

"Oh.. wow. Okay, a little short." The Gasman explained to Iggy. Once he heard that the skirts were too short, he laughed.

"Sucks to be the- wait. Storm has to wear that?!" Iggy said, tone changing automatically. It's like he has a flick of a switch. Serious and Non-Serious.

"Do I really have to come down?..." Storm asked from the top of the stairs. Wow, what a trooper..

"Yeah. I know, it sucks, just get it over with. You're an assassin, not a fashion model." I said, and I heard Storm thud down the stairs to show. Jesus, she can actually pull it off. I looked at Dylan to find him practically gaping.

"You look.. great, Storm." Dylan managed to sputter out. Storm snickered at his impression and thanked him. Iggy was finally finished with helping Fang with his tie.

"Well, how does my sister look?"

"Uhh.."

"Does she look BAD?! Is the skirt too short? I swear if she looks sex-"

"She looks great." Fang interrupted. Bless you, child.

 _Their going back to SCHOOOOL!  
Omg, guys I'm so nervous cuz of my mom.  
If she finds out about the Creepypasta and such, I'm dead.  
Like, no computer for a year.  
That means no FanFictions! ;O;_

 _Please please please PLEASSSSE help meee!_


	18. Pizza Partay!

_Okay, I finally made mom drop the whole Creepypasta thing, so YAY!  
I get to FanFiction, hell yah!_

 _Onto the story ;D_

 **Max's POV**

"Max, I just realized something!" Nudge exclaimed, scaring me out of my trance. I was helping the younger ones tie their ties for today. Yep, today is the day when the bird-kids go to hell.

"Whatchu mean, Nudge?" Storm asked, almost coming alive from a shadow. She was still tugging on her skirt, and I mimicked her.

"We don't have names. Like, REAL names! Should I use Monique? Nah, 'cause then the School will find me. What about Sky, or Skylar, or Miranda, or Morgan, or Megan, or-"

"Let's just make up a name that _isn't_ cheesy." I interrupted, and Storm looked like she was going to praise me.

"Uhh.. I can be Mackenzie.. Dew?" I offered, and Nudge nodded excitedly.

"I'll be Aiden Clifton. Always liked the name." Storm shrugged, and Nudge was about to break the floorboards from bouncing up and down for too long.

"Max?" Angel asked, tugging on my skirt, "Can I be Amanda Cross?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. That sounds like a great name. And listen to Nudge when you walk to school. She's the oldest and going to be in charge of you, okay?" I reminded her, and she nodded.

"What about Violet? Oh, oh! Tristyn!" Nudge screamed. I immediately covered my ears and nodded.

"I'll be Tristyn Pace." She finalized.

"I'll be Lilah June." Ravi offered, and I nodded. That's an original.

"The Gasman can be.. Alek... Cadwell. Fang'll be.. uh.."

"Rhett Young." Fang finished, coming down the stairs. He didn't seem that happy about his tuxedo, which made me extremely happy. Heh.

"Alright. Dylan will be Sage Grey. Iggy can be... Tyson... North. You guys ready?" I asked, and they all nodded. I told Iggy his name as he came down the stairs, tugging at his tie, and he smiled and nodded.

"Jeb has already given our schools our 'birth certificates', so don't be nervous. Don't forget, Gasm- I mean Alek and Amanda, Tristyn is in charge when you guys go to school and stuff. Good luck, flock." I said, and everyone nodded.

We went out the door and waved, walking to hell.

 **Storm's POV**

"Aiden and Mackenzie, you'll start in room B16 with Chemistry. Lilah, Sage, and Tyson will start in C13 with English. Rhett will be left with Math at B18. Got it?" The woman at the front desk asked, coldly. She said everything very quickly, and I tried to comprehend everything she said.

She rolled her eyes and passed out some schedules, warm from the printer.

"This is your schedule, understood?"

We all nodded, and head out of the glass sliding door.

"Uhh.. me and Mackenzie are over here. I'll cya guys at.. Lunch.. I guess?" I said, reading over the schedule. They all nodded, and I ran up to Max.

The red brick walls had posters of bands, class president voting, bullying, and all sorts of stuff against it. The lockers were silver, and some were rusty. I looked at the bottom of my page to find my locker number, 217, and my code.

I looked to my right, and found Max was gone. Like, gone gone. The building was scrambled with teenagers that looked too cliché. Punkers, Cheerleaders, Jocks, Emos, Hipsters, Nerds, you name it. They were all in bunches, staring at me like I was a freak.

I finally found Max and she looked pretty nervous until she met my eyes. I saw her sigh with relief and I ran through the crowd and caught up to her.

"This is B16." She reported as I finally got through the seas of death. I nodded, and checked through the window to see people were still pilling up.

"Wow, we're not late. That's a new one." I said, smirking as Max rolled her eyes. She twisted the doorknob and we both went in as I shut the maple wood door. I quickly found a seat near the back on the far left next to the window.

Max took one on the third row, far right, playing with the bottles on her desk. I didn't even notice I had any, so I quit my trance with the outside and started flicking a glass bottle.

Out of the blue, the teacher slapped a ruler on the glossy desk, making me jump. In front of me, on the first row, a girl with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes watched my expression and snickered. She mouthed the word "loser" and snickered once more.

My fist clenched and my teeth clenched, too, going back and forth. This seriously isn't going to end well for Mrs. Popular And Snooty.

"We have some new students today. And if **Dominique** could pay attention, she could learn their names." The teacher boomed at blondie, making her head snap forward.

I stared at Max and she stared at me. We could read both of our stares as mine was saying, "You go!", and Max's was saying, "Nope. Your turn!". I drew a silent sigh and slowly stood up as all eyes were fixed on me.

"Hey, I'm Aiden Clifton. I'm thirteen and I came from..." I began, and I gave Max a worried glance that said "Help me, PLEASE.". She shrugged. Thanks, leader.

"I came from.. California." I finished, trying to find a state. Jesus, I hope there's no more questions like that.

"What part? I heard it gets pretty hot down there, huh?" The teacher asked, suddenly perking up. I wonder if she's from California. That would be awkward...

"Oh! Yeah. It gets pretty hot. Uh.. I'm from.. L.A." I quickly reported, and the teacher smiled. I wonder if teachers could be Erasers, because this one looked like she realllly wanted to tear me apart.

 **Angel's POV**

"Hello students! Please, settle down." The nice teacher said, ushering us to silence, "There is a new student here, today." The class cheered and some stared at me, not smiling.

 _Girl 1: She looks cool. But I'm better._

 _Girl 2: She's reaaaally pretty, but I'm cuter, so_ _ **there**_ _._

 _Boy 1: I wonder if she likes me.._

"Could you please stand up?" The teacher asked, smiling at me. I gave a smile back, and stood up, grabbing thoughts from everyone.

"Hi. I'm Amanda Cross! I'm six years old and I really like dogs. And pizza!" I finished, sitting back down as the kids laughed and clapped. The boy was smiling at me, clapping. My face felt hot for some reason, I don't know why.

"Well, that's good," The teacher started, staring at me oddly. Was she an Eraser? "Because we're having a pizza party to celebrate our newest student!" She finished, and I sighed with relief and joy. I didn't have to mind control her to make her give me anything! I could get used to this.

 _Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope you like the idea of the 'going back to school' stuff._

 _I'll cya guys in the next chapter!_


	19. Prepositions

_Hayyyyyy  
I'm watching Grease.  
Damn, this is actually a pretty good movie.  
Y'know, for the eighties._

 _Wait.  
Nevermind, I'm watching an EOS Shave Cream commercial._

 _Alrighty, onto the story about:  
Wings, Sass, Cheesy Jokes, Puns, and Awkward Romance_

 **Max- Uh.. Mackenzie's POV**

"Mackenzie, for the last time, I **just** told you this! What is the goal of science and chemistry?" Miss. Kardis boomed. It was true, she did just tell me this. But, I didn't listen. 'Cause I don't have to.

Storm immediately raised her hand as she saw my puzzled face. My literal guardian angel that's an assassin. Better than **your** guardian angel.

"The goal of science is workable models." She answered, though Kardis didn't allow her to speak. Kardis growled but nodded.

"Correct. Next time, wait until I call on you, Aiden." The teacher said as Storm nodded. Storm was lucky she could pick up this stuff so fast, I couldn't figure out the 'Chemistry magic' for my life.

"Then call on me next time, please." Storm shot back. I snickered as Miss Kardis snapped her head back at her and looked shocked.

"Ma'am, if you need someone to say the answer, please choose someone that actually knows the answer. Not the ones who doesn't know what you just said. Because then, actually, the people who didn't know the answer will pay for it on the test. Agreed?" I said, not a hint of sass in my voice. Once again, Miss Kardin growled and turned to the SmartBoard.

Max-1 Kardis-0

"Moving along," Kardis continued, "what is the _main_ reason chemistry developed over time?" Storm's hand shot up like a flag, waving. Prodigy? I believe so. Either that, or she actually cares.

"To meet people's needs." The blonde haired bitc- I mean jerk answered. Miss Kardis, for the first time, smiled at the girl and nodded. I can see the obvious favoritism in this.

For my great pleasure, the bell rang before Kardis Kretin could ask another question. Honestly, why do we need to learn Chemistry when I could just go to the University of Google?

"Homework is on the board. Write it before you go to your next class."

I immediately ignored this, and busted through the door before Miss Kardis could ask for a tutor for me.

"C'mon, St-Aiden." I corrected, Storm rushing over. She had an armful of textbooks in her hand as I realized we didn't buy any bookbags. Add some glasses to the kid and we'll have an official geek on the team.

"What's next?" Storm asked as we walked with the seas of people through the halls. I took out the folded schedule out of my small pocket in the front of my shirt.

"Erm.. I have English. You have... Spanish with F- Rhett. Tell me how he does, I wanna hear **all** the details." I laughed. The last time Fang did Spanish, he realized he knew more Spanish than English. Something about prepositions...

"Oh, and tell Fang I made the flock two sandwiches each for lunch. Honestly, I wish it was sooner. I'm starving!" I said as Storm nodded, running to the next hall.

 **Storm's POV**

Do you ever have that one feeling you're in danger? Like, that adrenaline rush you feel right before you trip, because you know it's coming. Think of that adrenaline, but every second of the day. Paranoia to the fullest, agreed?

The hallways weren't that crowded anymore, but there was still kids rushing back and forth like me. I kept glancing behind my back, trying to find anybody close or seems to be following me. I got nothing every time, but I'm still paranoid. Maybe it's just my anxiety kicking in.

I quickly found the Spanish room, 14C, and entered without a word.

Kids were still piling in, bookbags slouched on their backs. A group of the more, so called, 'popular' kids crowded around a desk. Some were sitting on the top, others just standing and laughing at whatever they said. Honestly, this is Cliché High.

Finding an empty desk, I immediately sat in it with no argument.

"Wow. Are you Aiden? The sister of that kid, Tyson?" A girl beside me asked out of the blue, scaring me out of my wits. How did the word spread that fast? We're still in the first period!

"Yeah. Why?" The girl had extremely short brown hair which was curly. She wore a white cami and camouflage jeans. Her eyes sparkled green with a small hint of blue and looked like she could be your best friend and nightmare at the same time.

"Nothing. Except for the fact your brother is basically the girl magnet of the school, and he hasn't been to lunch yet!" She exclaimed. Wow, big bro has actually gotten some girls on his back. Good for him.

"Oh, I'm Aspen, by the way." Aspen said, thumping me in the shoulder. She smiled so I guess that was a cue to smile back. A quick glance to my right realized Fang came through the maple door, and blankly took the seat in front of me. Aspen looked where I was looking and immediately turned red, and gave a tiny smile. I see where this was going... heh heh.

"I see you've met Rhett." I said, smirking and Aspen looked at me in shock. Oh God, that wasn't a good look. Her face said, "Shut up!" and "Say it again, I dare you."

"Oh, hey. How was Chemistry?" Fang asked, finally noticing I was right behind him.

"It was alright. Don't ask Ma- Mackenzie, though. Trust me, she doesn't want to talk about it." I snickered, catching myself before I said 'Max'.

"Math?"

"The decimals are gonna give me nightmares from seeing them for too long." Fang said, deadpan. I gave a small smile and felt a stare. Turning around, I saw the 'popular' kids still around the table, snickering at me and Fang. Trust me, that really made my blood boil.

My fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and Fang followed my gaze.

"It's fine." He said.

"Doubt it."

The door opened once more to show the tall teacher with the name of Mrs. Schuler, her brown eyes glistening. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail, and she was smiling. She was in her mid-twenties, I believe.

"Silence. Silencio." Mrs. Schuler ushered.

"Buenos dias, clase!" She said, excitedly and still smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Schuler." The class said, bored and bemused.

"Como estas?"

"Bien."

"Oh, you guys are catching on fast!" She said, ignoring the dull voices. Suddenly, the door opened without question and a guy with pure red hair and a black leather coat, with black jeans and blue eyes stood at the doorframe. My eyes widened and I noticed I had started to hyperventilate.

"Mrs. Schuler, may I use the restroom?" I asked quickly, trying not to let anyone see my pale and frightened face.

"Please be quick, Miss Clifton."

I nodded faintly and ran through the door, Fang and Aspen watching me go. The boy with the red hair smiled the smile that was all-too-familiar with me.

I quickly busted through the girls' bathroom doors, leaning against the sink and looking at myself through the grummy mirror.

I know what you're thinking: "Storm, who the hell is this guy?".

Well, he was the assassin that almost killed me.

He was the guy that almost chopped off my gray wings and nearly killed me in the beginning of everything.

His name was Blaze. And he's back for revenge.

 _Intense enough for you?  
I made up Blaze's character a while back and I wanted to add him in since the beginning!_

 _I have the big EOG's today._

 _yay..._

 _I'll cya guys in the next chapter!_

 _Peace out, homies._


	20. Felica?

_Mkay I'm back from the cliffhanger._

 _My sister just made an acc._

 _FOLLOW HER! V_

 _ChangesAreGreat_

 _Mkay, bye._

 **Ravi's POV**

"Lilah, could you please tell me which element the Gold is on the periodic table?" The teacher asked, glancing at my worksheet and seeing scribbles and doodles of wings, pistols, and wolves all over the edges. What can I say? I have a great imagination!

I racked at my brain to remember. Didn't it start with a P? Poseidon, Periodic, uh.. Pla.. Platinum!

"Platinum, to the left of Au or Gold. And.. it's abbreviation.. it's Pt, right?" I asked, the Table of Elements slowly coming into my brain. The teacher looked infuriated that I actually got the answer right, but nodded despite her frown.

"And what is beside Platinum, may I ask?"

Damn it, she caught me.

"I'll answer that when I get back from the bathroom." I said quickly, jumping out of the seat and running through the door without a word.

I ran through the halls, my shoes making an echo through the long rows of doors and windows.

I slowed down and turned right and opened the maple wood door, that was once glossy but now smudged with fingerprints. I was startled by the sound of hyperventilating, and turned my head to find Storm. Of all people, I would NOT expect her.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the red-faced girl, staring into the mirror at herself. She was startled by my voice and immediately whipped her head around and calmed when she saw my face.

"What. Happened." I demanded.

"Bad guy, that's all." She explained/lied. Storm was tugging at her ear again, and Dylan already told me his secrets.. Storm examined my face and sighed.

"The guy that was gonna kill me is learning Spanish. Honestly, a little frightening." She said, and I finally believed her as her breathing slowed.

"A bilingual assassin. That's a new one." I smirked, and Storm gave a small smile, revealing a small bit of irony and sarcasticness coming back into her system. In other words, Storm's back.

"Alright, keep talking."

"Red hair, green eyes, bad attitude. Which explains the leather jacket. He used the name 'Blaze' back at the league, but I'm not sure about his name here. A word to the wise? Don't get him mad. He can literally turn to a ball of fire, which explains the name." Storm explained. That was the longest sentence she's said! Like, a ninth of what Nudge normally says, and that's a record!

"Alright, noted."

Silence fell over the bathroom before the door opened, scaring us out of our wits.

"Ready to go?" I asked, giving the brunette my deluxe "back-off-and-you'll-live" glare. Her nose scrunched and she went into a bathroom stall and slammed the door.

Storm nodded, and we went through the halls until we had to split.

"I'll cya at Lunch, alright?"

"Mkay."

 **Storm's POV**

I silently drew on my desk, carving a sharp edged cloud with a small strike of lightning. I gotta have one piece of me here, not just Aiden. Aspen was staring at me like I just came through a portal. I don't blame her. I just met her about three minutes ago, and I already ran out.

First impressions, yeah!

"You sure you're okay? Like, no depression factors or anything?" Aspen whispered. I nodded, finishing carving the small, cartoony bolt.

That girl is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all.

"Your homework is to write down a complex sentence in Spanish. Also, write down Spanish words that start with A-Z. I know, it's overwhelming. And you can-NOT use the internet." The teacher said, but I was already out the door. I streaked down the hall, almost colliding head-on with Ravi.

"Hey."

"Hey! You feelin' alright?"

"Thereabouts. I'm starving."

"Same here. Turn right over here!" Ravi yelled, taking a sharp right. She startled me, so I basically slid a bit, using my hands to steady myself and kept running.

Our Converse and combat boots squeaked and marked the marble tile, as slippery as it is. We skidded to a stop as we went through the doorway of the large cafeteria.

"I wanna sleep here tonight.." Ravi mumbled, taking in deep breaths that smelled like grease, burgers, and spaghetti.

"Nice leaving me back there." Fang interrupted, scaring me out of my wits. He plopped down on a circular seat attached to a marble table.

"That was the plan. I figured you would've gotten Mackenzie, Tyson, and Dy- Sage." Ravi winced, correcting herself.

"I did. Sage's helping Tyson around, helping him draw a map of the school. Mackenzie needed a cool-down outside, no idea why." Fang explained. As if on cue, Dylan and Iggy slowly walked into the cafeteria, and Ravi ran over, directing them to our table.

"So, how was hell?"

"Aiden!" Ravi yelled as I snickered.

"It was fine. I don't ever wanna do Gym again." Dylan said. I don't understand why; he seems to be one of the more athletic one of us. I took a small glance at his small tuxedo pocket and snickered.

"Felica taking you out?" I teased.

Dylan turned red and rejected it several times as Iggy, Ravi and me laughed. Fang got a smirk on his lips, and that's basically his laugh.

"C'mon Mack, I'm starving..." Iggy groaned, sitting on the seat across from me. He pat his stomach like a dog and puckered his bottom lip and I gave a small smile.

"Agreed."

"I'm here! I'm here and I have food from the great heavens above us!" Max yelled, streaking to our table and leaping into the seat beside Ravi. She threw two sandwiches at each of us, all of them in baggies.

We all literally RIPPED open our bags and sank our teeth into the baloney and cheese sandwich, with a hint of mayo. I whimpered in delight and Dylan finally sat down next to me, taking a bite and closing his eyes. Satisfaction? I think so.

"Now _this_ is whelming." I finally managed to breath.

"What is with you whelming and overwhelming?" Dylan asked, but I had a jawful of sandwich in my mouth, so there was no response.

"Wat wath wiff you an dat boy?" Fang sputtered out.

"Just someone I knew a while back." I swallowed, going in for round two. I tried very hard not to tug my ear as Ravi stared with an expression I like to call "scary-calm".

"Ohmygodthisissogooooood." Iggy inhaled.

"How did you make this?!"

Max shrugged, licking the mayonnaise off of her fingers.

"Sage helped."

"Speaking of Sage. Which girl you goin' out with? Felica or Becky?" I teased.

 _Lol I had so much fun making this chapter!  
I love teasing Mr. Perfect, so I just made Storm do it._

 _I'll cya guys in the next chapter,_

 _have a sucktacular day!_


	21. Heal

_Heyyyy  
Sorry for the SUPER late post_

 _I was practicing for my Summer Classes on Monday._

 _Also, the house across the street got robbed.  
I don't know why I find that funny, but I do._

 **Dylan's POV**

School over the past three days have looked up for me.

I've found some new friends on the school's basketball team, and I'm getting known in the halls, I guess. More people are starting to talk to me, but the flock is getting kinda low ratings.

Storm's getting pieces of paper thrown at her and Iggy's being completely abused. Of course, Iggy would punch them and tell them to leave him and his sister alone, but that never ends well.

Fang's got girls drooling all over him, and Max isn't in a great mood about it. But, the younger ones seem to like their school, so that's good. The only down side is that the teachers are complete bullies to everyone. Not a surprise; one of them could be a complete vampire and I wouldn't be surprised.

"Earth. To Dylan." Storm cooed, her pale hand shaking back and forth in front of my eyes. She startled me out of my trance, and smiled.

"Wha?.." I mumbled, my eyes focusing. I finally found the flock, licking their fingers after eating their sandwiches, courtesy of Iggy. I realized the last bite to finish of mine, and immediately swallowed it. Storm's gray eyes stared with humor at me as I smiled back, crumbs under my lips.

"It's almost time for Gym, your favorite." She teased, and I rolled my eyes. It was the only class me and Storm had together alone, and I've been trying to patch things up between us then. Not really working out.

"Why don't you like Gym? You of all people should." Iggy asked, swiping the crumbs off of his uniform. I can see the obvious similarities between him and Storm, and most of the school can, too.

"Just doesn't compare to Ma- Mackenzie's training for us," I corrected myself, "It just feels like nothing for me."

Fang nodded and Max smiled.

"It's true. Mackenzie therapy increases strength and flexibility." Max bragged, Fang smirking.

"Not to mention flight and sarcasm." Iggy murmured, Ravi smothering her laughter. Ravi seemed to be getting some popularity around here, though she didn't know it. She also seemed to be opening up some more to us. She normally just talked to me or Storm, and sometimes Max. But now? She's practically Nudge's twin. Talks a lot, but not as much as Nudge.

The bell rang, loudly and high pitched, signaling us to go.

"I'll cya guys at home, right?" Max asked, checking her schedule then nodded.

"Alright. Cya." We said, filing out of the double doors. I grabbed Storm's hand, directing her to the tall, maple wood doors filled with about twenty kids.

She was startled for a moment until seeing my face then grinned.

The floor was lined with thick, flattened carpet that was dark blue that was almost black. A tan outline created the lines to make a basketball court.

Tan bricks, painted and chipped, lead up to a high ceiling with bars that was holding up cheap lights. One of the lights was cracked, and flickering. Murder scene? I think so.

"Alright. Form a line, come on come on, hurry! Don't keep me waiting." The old lady shouted, her raspy voice echoing through the huge room. We rushed into a line, Storm still next to me.

"One by one please tell me your name. Once you told me it, run twenty laps around the room. Go on, start!"

"Jakob."

"Eathen."

"Saila."

"Dominique."

Name were becoming called one by one, people filing and running around the room, the kids at the end of the line taunting the others running. Slowly, the line came to me and Storm.

"Sarah."

"Aiden." Storm said, sternly, and her sneakers rubbing roughly against the floor as she ran.

"Sage." I said, following her. Storm looked back, seeing my determined face, and grinned evilly as she picked up her pace. I frowned, and bit my lip as I started to run even faster. The echoes of sneakers thumping against the carpet made sounds of thunder thump against the walls.

All of a sudden, on our thirteenth lap, the blonde haired girl in front of us skidded to a stop, colliding into Storm. Her foot tripped Storm, sending her for her face to meet the floor. Her nose hit with a loud _thump_.

 _Ouch.._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl shouted, clutching her ankle. What a jerk..

"Watch where **I'm** going? YOU tripped ME." Storm shot back, standing up, her nose starting to bleed.

"Did not! Look, my foot is swollen! You sprained it, you jerk!"

"Listen up, you scu-"

"What happened here?" The coach shouted, interrupting the girls' bickering. Storm crossed her arms and gave the blondie the Look.

"Aiden just grabbed my arm and jerked me back, making her trip over my body! She landed smack dab on my ankle and her nose hit the floor, making it bleed." The girl lied, Storm giving her a look of shock.

"Is this so, Aiden?"

"Of course not! Look at my nose; it's BLEEDING, in case you haven't noticed." Storm shouted, a crowd starting to form. Her hand was cupped under her nose, making sure it wouldn't drip onto the floor.

"Go outside. Right out those doors behind you. I'll go easy on you since your new, kid."

"But-"

"Go." The coach said firmly, sending Storm streaking out the door, slamming it behind her. Angry Storm is never a good sign. And this was the last class before going home. Younger ones, take cover.

 **Storm's POV**

The door slammed behind me as I stood in the chilly, windy air, giving me chills.

The wind made me, I don't know, air-sick? It just made me miss my wings and I wished I could just.. tear open this stupid, short uniform and fly off, not caring about Blaze or anybody.

I got goosebumps all over my skin as I slammed my back against the wall, sliding down onto the cold, dewey grass and curled into a ball. I took out one of the notes found in my desk in Math.

It was crumpled and whoever wrote it had awfully curly handwriting and wrote down some awful and terrible words that would make you cry. I won't tell you these words for your convenience, but just know these words could be said in a foreign language and people would still be shocked.

I read all these words over and over as the world turned blurry and my eyes turned misty.

Why am I so weak? And God, my nose was killing me.

I touched my nose to find blood now staining my lips and a tear collided with it.

Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, my nose went numb as I touched it. It was like, the pain was draining.

Like it was being... healed?

I wiped my blood and looked in a window that showed into the gym. Looking into my reflection, I gasped.

The bleeding had stopped, and my nose was perfect, like nothing had happened.

 _Did I just.. heal?_

I immediately started freaking out, and tugged down my white, knee high socks down, revealing some old cuts and a small scar on my calf.

I quickly touched it with three fingers and closed my eyes for a few moments.

I opened my eyelids to find no more blisters, bruises, scabs, nothing!

 _Oh my God I got a new power!_

I silently leapt for joy and realized something.

 _I could heal the flock from their cuts and stuff! I could heal Max from her forehead scar, and Angel from her toe blister, and Ig- wait._

 _Iggy. I can heal Iggy!_

I was jumping up and down whispering, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

The door flew open, almost smacking my head if I hadn't leapt back.

"Your punishment is over, you may come in now, Miss Aiden." The coach instructed.

Punishment? You wish!

 **The Gasman's POV**

"Now, if six times seven is forty-two, what is six times eight?" The teacher, Mrs. Blunt asked.

I groaned. This was the seventh time today she had asked this question. I get it, there's a quiz, can we go home now?

I slammed my head against my plastic desk with a _thwack_.

"Alek! Since you seem to know this lesson since you're not listening, why don't _you_ tell us the answer?" Mrs. Blunt said, sternly. She made me immediately sit up and I started to think.

Add six to forty-two and..

"Six times eight is forty-eight!" I said, excited I finally got the answer right. Try yelling at me for THAT, teach!

"That is.. correct, mister Cadwell."

Wow.. she called me mister.

I feel like a lawyer. Like, the president or something! Maybe I can be the president! And I can make it so that way everyone can have wings and can see flying is awesome! Oh, and I can show them how to make nuclear bombs and stuff!

Maybe I can be in the army, like in the Military or something! I can be, like, a flying bomber! That would be so cool.

"Alrighty, now it's time for Science!" The teacher said, enthusiastically. The class groaned.

"Mrs. Blunt, may I use the restroom?" I asked, politely. I added a cheesy smile for the affect.

"Yes you may."

I busted through the doors, my fist punching the air.

 _At last! Freedom!_

"Gass- I mean, Alek?!" Someone called behind me. I whipped my head around, finding Nudge streaking towards me with a silly grin on her face.

"Hi! I haven't seen you all day! This place is cool, huh?" She said.

"Yeah!"

"I was just going to th- woah. Look at THAT!" Nudge exclaimed, pointing to a red joystick. It was white and red, a handle saying, "PULL DOWN"

"That's a fire alarm." I reported, and an evil grin broke up on my face. Hey, if I want to start learning to be a spy, or a military dude, I should start now.

"Get ready to run." I instructed, walking up to it.

"You're not going to.."

"Oh I am."

Nudge ran through the halls, quickly, and went into the girls' bathroom, watching me with a cute smile.

I stood on my tip toes as I grabbed the handle and jerked it down and ran into the guys' bathroom, laughing.

The alarm was loud and pitchy, and everyone filed out as I ran out, acting surprised and scared.

"What happened?" A teacher across the hall asked. I ran up to her, acting sad and scared.

"A.. a older boy ran out, s-saying he would pull the fire alarm if I hadn't give him my lunch money. I didn't give it to him, because my family is very hungry and I need to eat, and he ran out and the alarm went o-off." I lied, fake stammers in my voice.

The teacher wrapped me in a hug saying, "It's okay, we'll help you."

I'm starting to like school, now.

 _Back at home..._

 **Iggy's POV**

"Don't forget about your homework!" Max yelled as I thud up the stairs.

"Damn it.." I mumbled, reaching the top.

I felt footsteps make a quick run across the short hallway as I went into the bedroom the person came out of. Feeling the uniform across his or her bed, I noticed it was Storm's.

Thinking I was intruding, I was going to walk out as I felt a crumpled piece of paper in her pocket.

"Huh?.. What's this?" I asked myself, slowly uncurling the note.

Uh ohhh!  
Iggy found the note...

I hope you liked this extra long chapter.

Sorry for no Storm x Dylan or any of that.  
I'll put it into the next chapter.

Peace out, sucklacular losers!


	22. Sorry?

_Wow._

 _I am starving.  
Like, I will eat a bear.  
Fork optional._

 _So, I've been having trouble getting Max to be, well, Max._

 _It's just so hard recreating a character.  
Let alone James Patterson's!  
Speaking of which.._

 ** _Disclaimer:  
I do not own anyone or anything of the amazing,extraordinary,  
just flat out AWESOME James Patterson._**

 ** _*cries silently in the corner*_**

 _Back to reality!  
I've been trying to find when the 'time zone' of this occurs._

 _It's obviously after School's Out, because I said they're going_ _back_ _to school..._

 _AND Dylan has came into play since the beginning, so after the Fang novel.._

 _So I guess somewhere in the middle of the Angel novel?_

 _And I HAVE to re-read all the books, starting from "School's Out- Forever"!  
Because the only book I __really_ _own is "The Angel Experiment"_

 _Ugh.. Maximum Ride problems.._  
-

 **Iggy's POV**

I tossed the balled up paper back and forth between my hands.

 _What is this? Should I ask?  
What if it's private?  
Maybe I should ask someone to read it to me?_

Footsteps in the hallway nearly made me fall off the side of Storm's bed. I quickly jolted upright, trying to find a-

"Ig? What're you doing?" Storm asked.

 _Damn it!_

"Just.. trying to find you, sis." I said, trying to find the right words. I bit my lip as I felt Storm sit down on her bed. I noticed she was biting her lip, too.

I tucked the paper into the back of my pajama pocket, and leaned against the wall, lined with chipped paint. Tension was in the air and I had to notice the elephant in the room.

"Storm, what's wrong?"

"Wha? Oh, nothin'." She quickly rejected. I crossed my arms and I heard her sigh.

"I think I have another power." My younger sister said quickly. I bit my lip even harder to try not to let my jaw gape open.

"Which power?" I asked, noticing slight tension in my voice. She's been here for a month, and this happens? Then again, what would happen if she was still with the assassins?

I second thought, let's forget that ever came into our heads.

"Iggy, I think I can heal you."

Okay, I couldn't help it, my jaw gaped open. A rewarding laugh echoed in the small room as she shut the door. Tension was lifted, but I still felt like Mario on hyper drive.

"I know. But, I'm not experienced. This just happened today after my nose started bleeding from that jerk-faced blonde hai- back to the point." Storm changed the subject quickly, noticing my angry expression.

 _Which blonde-haired jerk? I'll make her nose more than bleed.._

"Uhh.. sit down, I guess?"

I edged closer to the steel rimmed bed and sat down on her dusty sheets. I felt her cool hands touch right underneath my temples, and she drew in a breath.

Go to Google, right now, and look up the word 'silence' and 'awkward', because I guarantee that you will find two siblings on a bed, and the girl touching the boy's head.

Okay, not really, but I will make sure that happens!

It had been about two hours since we had started, and it felt like twenty-four.

All I could do was just sit and think. That's it.

Whenever I would even twitch, Storm would kick my shin. I would open my mouth and she would hold her breath, as if saying, "Shut your pie-hole."

Now I see what the flock meant by me being stubborn. I'm surprised I wasn't nicknamed Mule!

 _I wonder what the flock even looks like!  
I wanna see why girls are drooling over Fang._

I picked up my hand to scratch my elbow, and I was rewarded with another jarring blow to my shin, giving me the sixth bruise on the same leg.

I scrunched my nose and I heard Storm snicker.

"I think I'm.. done." Storm said slowly, lifting her hands off of my head. I slowly lifted my eyelids..

"Damn it.." She muttered, seeing my still clouded eyes. Though, I could see, but everything was blurry. Like when you unfocus on something, and you can't tell what it is.

"I'm sorry, Storm. But hey, at least I can kinda see! Besides, nobody could've gotten a power and cured me on the same day. Nobody." I reassured her. I gave her a tiny smile as I saw a pair of blurry lips curl and smile back.

"I'll cya tomorrow, it's getting late." I said. Storm nodded as I walked out the door.

"G'night, bro."

"Giidnight, sis."

As soon as I shut her rickety old door, I ran downstairs to Max.

"What did you fuse?"

"What? Nothing! Listen, I found this note in Storm's uniform. Ca-"

"Did you seriously just strut into Storm's room and say, 'let's go ahead and steal this note 'cause I feel like it!' and bam, note? Because that's low, even for you, Ig." Max interrupted.

"First of all, that's not what happened. Second of all, I don't sound like.. whatever **that** was." I said, earning a snicker. I handed Max the note at she unfurled it and I saw her head look up.

"What the.." Max mumbled, scanning the note once, twice, three times. She grabbed the collar of my sleeve and jerked me into the cluttered closet and shut the door. Then, Max pulled the steel string of a lamp, flickering light for us.

"Where the hell did you get this?! And why did you want me to read these swear words in front of Angel? She already has enough in her tiny brain!" Max exclaimed in a whisper.

 _What does she.._

"I told you, I got it out of Storm's pocket! And tell me what it says."

I heard Max sigh, and she flattened it out against the wallpaper.

"Dear Lord.. Okay, it says [bleep], [bleep], [hotto dogu], and [BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP]" Max read, my mouth gaping.

"Real curly handwriting, Jesus," She added.

 _Whoever gave this to Storm is so dead. I betcha it's that stupid blonde-haired jerk._

"And you said you found this in Storm's uniform?" Max asked once more. I nodded faintly, my eyes narrowing.

"Is she getting bullied?"

"You really think that SHE'S getting bullied, Ig? I mean, of all people, why her? She'll beat them up in two seconds flat; sending them to the ER."

Fair point.

"Max, someone's calling! I think it's from the school." Nudge yelled from the top of the stairs. Max sighed, and opened the door.

"Don't tell anyone about the note, alright?"

I nodded, my fist slowly clenching and coiling the paper. As Max head for the kitchen, I chucked the paper at the wall, making it fall into the trash bin. Why would Storm hide this? Is she getting bullied? Am I gonna have to be a good big brother for the first time?

 **Max's POV**

"Hello?" I called into the old house phone. It was the only thing we used to contact with anyone, since that's the only thing we CAN call anyone with. Jeb had given it to us for Nudge's birthday, since she's really wanted a cell phone.

"Hi, is this Miss.. Mackenzie?" A sweet and pitchy voice called into the phone.

"This would be her."

"I called to talk about Amanda."

Oh God, you young devilish angel, what did you do?!

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no problem at all! It is just that her grades are all A's, and she's doing fantastic! Also, she left the class before I could tell anybody it's show-and-tell tomorrow. Just wanted to call before she got sad!" The teacher exclaimed, her voice cracking.

Jesus, go any higher and Opera will hire you.

"Thank you for calling, I'll be sure to let Angel know." I said politely.

"Who's Angel?"

My caught my breath.

 _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_

"Just what I like to call Amanda. Amanda, my little angel!" I said cheerfully, bidding her goodbye as I slammed the phone onto it's carrier. That. Was too close.

I called Iggy down to start making everyone sandwiches for tomorrow, since it was Friday tomorrow. That would mean we survived the whole week! Oh my god, this is insanely the best thing that has happened to me!

"Angel, sweetie? It's show and tell tomorrow, so bring something cool to show your class!" I called up the stairs. I heard her mumbling softly to her toys, tucking them in. She found a picnic basket a while back, and Iggy took off the top so it was a normal basket. She put a blanket in it, and that's her stuffed animal's bed. Kinda cute.

 **Angel's POV**

"Okay, Max!" I shouted back, tucking in my elephant, Fred, into his bed. I kissed his head and put the blanket over his big, fluffy stomach.

 _What should I bring? Should I bring Fred?_

I rummaged around behind my curtain and immediately pulled the curtain back. I looked in my small dresser and found nothing. Butterflies came to my stomach.

 _I can't bring anything. Oh n- that's perfect!_

I glanced up and found Storm's dagger, still stuck into Nudge's poster. I smiled, and jumped up trying to grab it. I frowned, realizing I was too small.

I ran downstairs, and came back up with an old mop, it's handle chipped and the top part broken. I brought it into my pink room and the mop hit the dagger, making it fall and land on the maple wood floor with a _clink_.

I ran over and picked it up, placing it gently in the front pocket of my plaid schoolbag. I smiled at the sight, and zipped up the brown, gray, and silver shiny dagger.

 _The class is going to love this!  
Especially Connor._

I sighed dreamily at the thought of him and climbed into bed, my fluffy blanket resting on top of me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, Total jumping up and snuggling in front of my nose.

"Rise and shine! Come on, get up, up, up!" Ravi called, clanging two pans together, walking through the hallways. She was smiling, but she still had bags under her eyes. She must have been reading that book. What was it called? Harry Portland?

"Nudge, get up! C'mon, it's the last day of the week! Friday, Friday, Friday!" Ravi sang, hoisting Nudge up out of her comfy yellow and pink comforter.

"C'mon Ange, you have show-and-tell today!"

Oh, right!

I immediately jumped up and ran down the stairs, finding waffles and cereal on the table, Storm and Max talking on the couch.

I plopped down at the table and stuffed four pieces of waffles in my mouth. My cheeks were smeared with syrup as I took a good long gulp of my milk.

"Woah, don't choke yourself, kiddo! Don't forget to breath!" Iggy warned from the kitchen.

"I haf show and thell thoday!"

"I know! What're you going to bring?"

Should I tell him? What if I get in trouble? I will tell them after show and tell, so that way I won't get in trouble and they wont take the dagger away. I swallowed my pieces and went in for more.

"I'm gonna bring Fred!" I lied, and Iggy smiled. I feel bad, lying. I mean, Iggy always tells me poems and stuff, why did I lie?

I finished up my three waffles in under two minutes. That's a new record!

I stood up, taking my plate to the sink, when I saw Storm crying. Storm's crying?! I started rushing over, but Max caught me coming and held out one finger that said, "Wait."

I glared at her, and ran upstairs to get dressed.

At School...

"And if two plus two is four, what's four plus four?" The teacher asked, smiling and pointing to the whiteboard. She always lets us draw a picture on the board if we get a question correct, so my hand shot up.

"Eight!" I said, once she picked me. I smiled as she marked it correct and I went up to the board. I started to draw our old house that looked like an 'E.'

I missed that house, but the one we have now is bigger and has a bigger bathroom. So I drew the windows and the sharp roof, and I drew my favorite oak tree beside it. I scribbled the garden that Dylan planted, too.

I finally finished and I wrote my name above the drawing, so people would know not to erase it.

"While you're up, Amanda, why don't you show us what you brought to show-and-tell?"

A grin broke out on my face as I ran to my cubby and unzipped my pink and purple plaid backpack. I slowly brought out the shining dagger, with brown denim around the circular handle and had "STORM" carved into it.

"This in a _real_ assassin dagger," I started, the class leaning over their seats to see it. "It was from my friend, Storm. She was an assassin, too! Now she's my best friend and helps me go to sleep at night." The class oohed and ahhed and my grin became wider.

I started walking around the classroom, showing everyone the sparkling silver stick. Some people would touch it and others would just feel the denim.

"Storm has really good aim. She hit Nudge's poster perfectly!"

I looked over my shoulder to find the teacher with a bit of shock on her face. She was pale, and was tapping the desk nervously. Her hazel eyes were wide and a little scared. I raised my eyebrow as if to say, What's wrong?

"Amanda, go to the Principal's office. I'm going to call your.. guardian and we will talk about this." The teacher said, her tone changing automatically.

 _Teacher: Where the hell did she get that dagger? Of course it isn't from an assassin, though. Assassins don't exist._

 _Assassins do exist!_ I thought and wanted to scream. The teacher was so nice until I brought out the dagger. Was it bad? I mean, it's sharp, but I won't hurt anybody with it, honest!

I stomped out the door, frowning, and I ran down the hallways to the office nobody was allowed into. It was shaped into an octagon and had glass surrounding it all. A long, glossy desk was in the middle of the glass room with spinny chairs around it. (Review if you call them spinny chairs, too!)

There was one hanging light, and a water machine in the corner. I sighed and waited in the hallway, next to the main door, seeing who would be my "guardian."

 **Max's POV**

 _"Mackenzie Dew to the office please for early dismissal. Mackenzie Dew to the office."_ A speaker boomed in the small classroom. I did a small, silent victory dance as I grabbed my teal backpack and said, "Sarinada, suckers!"

I busted through the doors, and ran through the hallways as if this place was burning. I ran into the outside world, smelling nothing but fresh air. Not any of that cheap AC system.

"Mackenzie! Wait! You need to go to Archer's Lodge Elementary. A young girl with the name of Amanda needs you." The office worker yelled, opening the main doors. I sighed as my moment of freedom was over. Done. Nada.

I walked across the street, backpack around my shoulders. I put on my fiercest look as I entered the tan and red cheerful school. I got the whiff of the cheap AC and I sighed once more, making my way through the black and red carpet in the main hallway.

"Mackenzie Dew? You're needed in the principal's office." The office lady said with a smile as I entered. I gave her a smile back, with real warmth, and as soon as I turned my head away I put back on my Look of looks.

I entered the glass room, where a bald and chubby man sat in the main chair. He had a brown mustache, and was drinking coffee. He had brown eyes and looked like he could be a construction worker.

Angel was sitting in the seat across the long table, looking down at the carpet and picking her fingernails.

 _"Miss Dew, please, have a seat." The man said, as I sat down next to Angel with no question._

"Your... child brought a dangerous weapon to show-and-tell today at Mrs. Shurinski's class. Amanda gave it the name of a dagger, and had the name "Storm" written across it." He reported, my fist slowly clenching by my side by every word he said. No; every _syllable._

I looked down into Angel's blue eyes. I expected her to say something, anything! She had a slight frown and her jaw was set.

"Sorry?"

 _Lol this was my favorite chapter, I'm not kidding._

 _I like how I was focusing on Angel this chapter, y'know?_

 _Oh, and I'm going to the library tomorrow to get ALL of the MR books.  
Score!_

 _Cya in the next chapter!_


	23. Soot

_Oh my lanta.  
Guys, all these sweet messages, their so thoughtful!  
I mean, I never thought of myself as an 'excellent writer'  
But, you guys certainly do.  
And that makes my day 10x better!_

 _So, I got another SYOC, and I kinda like it!  
Chachie, your OC is great, but...  
I'm not sure I like the idea of the wings changing color. I feel like MR is more of a realistic sort of book, and I'm pretty sure feathers don't change color... xD_

 _But I do have a great idea for Ash, and I am giving her the power of shapeshifting as well, just to help my idea.  
I hope that's okay, I'm REEEALLY sorry for changing your OC._

 _But I incredibly LOVE the idea of her replacing Angel.  
That was the most original concept idea I've ever seen.  
So I'm TOTALLY using Ash._

 **? POV**

Sitting on this branch for two hours was really ticking me off.

My wings were numb, my feet were sore. It really didn't brighten my day, you feel me?

But at least I was far away from the school.

Just to be spying on kids IN school. Irony much?

But, I had a mission. I had a mission with the captain of the.. squad? I don't know what to call him. He's just in charge, these days.

The one.. the only..

"Hey hotshot, it's almost time to go in! You stretched?" Barked an Eraser.

You see what I did there? Barked? Erase- just forget it.

"I'm ready, _Ari_." I said, jumping off the twenty feet high tree. I landed like a cat, on all fours, and I rose to about his chin. His canines rolled into a smile as he handed me some clothes.

Nobody's given me clothes! Oh my gosh, what if it- oh.

I unfolded it to see something that looked like it could be in a Japanese High School Musical. I glanced up to Ari with disgust and he smirked.

"You're welcome." He said.

I went into a small dent in a huge pine, and got dressed into it. It was tight, uncomfortable, and not to mention it was ninety degrees outside. I tugged at my collar and walked back to camp.

"You're already signed in. Go in cat first; grab the young one's attention." He ordered. I nodded, slowly turning my skin into fur, my hands into paws.

In minutes, I was a gray tabby cat, with large green eyes like mine. Only these were cat eyes, not human. I looked up at Ari as he nodded, and I shot off towards the Elementary.

 _That girl won't know what hit her.  
What does the 'flock' call her? Angel?  
She's done for, that's all I know._

 _Then my mission would be complete.  
I, Ash, will successfully replace Angel._

 **Nudge's POV**

I bit my lip.

I helped save the world how many times? So I know that kind of stuff.

So I know solving long division doesn't help SAVE. The WORLD.

Long division was useless! I couldn't use it anywhere! I don't go grocery shopping, or anything like that.

So, like I said, useless!

It was a two page worksheet and I was already done with the first side. The second side was ALL. LONG. DIVISION.

I mean, how do people put up with this?

Well.. I'm sure they did it fine! It was probably because IM a mutant freak!

Wait..

I smiled at my thought and idea.

I dragged my hand, slowly, across the top of my plastic desk. I sensed the boy to worked here, and he was perfect!

Long brown hair, brown eyes, deep red marble glasses. He got all A's. I remember his answers.

Number One) 131.5

Number Two) 63

So on and so forth, and I wrote them down before I forgot.

I smiled at the finished worksheet, scribbled with drawings, but it was finished.

And, to make it even better, I was the first one to turn it in. Score! And as if on cue, the bell rang for lunch! I was starving...

"Hey, Tristyn! Wait up!" I friend, Chelsey, called from behind me. We didn't see eachother often, because we were in different classes. But we saw eachother at recess and Lunch, so it was cool.

I stepped out into the hallway with my class when she called.

Chelsey was in a wheelchair, and there was no special needs class here, so at Lunch she would come with my class. Her teacher gave me the handles and smiled to walk away.

We rolled across the tile into the huge echoing room.

"What'd you get today?" She asked.

"Uhh.. Macaroni and Cheese. You?" I asked, opening the thermos and inhaling the sweet smells of Iggy's cooking.

"Baloney and cheese sandwich. You're lucky you get the good, warm stuff." Chelsey said. I nodded, and dug into the macaroni. It was so good, my taste buds were in heaven.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with long blonde, curly hair and green eyes looking around with a lunch tray. She looked about my age, and stood a bit taller so she could put on some make up and be considered fifteen. I waved her over as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks for that, I can never find a decent seat at Lunch." She said. I nodded in agreement. I've heard last year, people sat in the hallways eating lunch since there was no more seats to take in the Lunchroom.

"So, what's your name? My name's Tristyn, and this is Chelsey." I said, stopping myself until I went full on Nudge Channel. All Nudge, all the time.

"My name is Ashlynnde, but you guys can call me Ash. Hey, I thought I saw you a recess the other day." The girl, Ash, pondered. Now that I think about it, I think I do.

"Well, you're welcome to sit with us any time." Chelsey said, and I nodded. It's cool I have a friend that could read my mind, without having that power. It makes Chelsey and me feel... connected.

"Welcome to the group, Ash. Oh, maybe we could make a, what's it called? A squad? Let's make a squad!" I said, Chelsey nodding excitedly.

We glanced at Ash.

"Welll?..."

 **Ash's POV**

 _Nudge: Please please please please please please please please please please please please?_

 _Chelsey: Come on, Ash. Nudge is gonna give herself a broken butt if you won't say something soon!_

I wasn't trained for this!

I sighed and nodded, and they let out a scream of joy that could've shattered the glass if it wasn't chicken-wired.

"Hey, I've heard you knew that girl? Amanda? I really want to meet her, she seems nice." I said, changing the subject. I took a bite out of my first human apple, and I stared at it in shock.

It. Was so. Good.

"Oh, sure! She's in the same recess as us, so you can meet her there." Nudge said.

I knew the flock. I knew all of their real names. One misstep, and everyone will know their secret.

 _Nudge: I wonder what she wants with Angel.._

You'll find out soon enough, kid.

Thirty minutes of learning...

"Alright, it's time to go back in. You ready to attack?" Ari asked firmly as I nodded. I was rolling my shoulders constantly, trying to make my wings less sore.

I turned back into a cat and started running to the playground.

The kids stared and smiled, seeing me in kitten form. But I kept running, trying to find the blonde haired devil.

As told, she was by the bushes in the corner of the yard, playing with her new friends. I trotted up to her, rubbing against her.

 _Should I do this? I mean, she seems really nice.._

 _..._

 _Screw my destiny, I'm gonna be nice!_

I purred, and she pat me. I meowed, and basically did anything to make her like me.

That's when I realized, I got the wrong girl.

One of her friends ran off to her teacher. She asked something, and the teacher nodded as she ran into the school and came running back out.

At that point, I knew the mission got out of hand. I started to run off, but the kid grabbed my tail and held me. I meowed in pain and then I realized what she was coming with.

A good, big, box.

She picked me up and dropped me into the box, put on the lid, and taped the lid into the box and I couldn't get out.

I was trapped.

No, scratch that, I was adopted.

I meowed and meowed, and the kid pounded on the box. There was a single hole in it that I could breathe out of, and the girl's one big, brown eye looked through it to see me.

"You are coming home with me." She said.

A bell rang and she started to run, thumping me around like I was in a washing machine. I heard engines, and school buses pulling out.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

 _Girl: I'll put her into a small fish tank I found. I'll keep her in my closet so Mommy won't see her._

 _No no no no no no no..._

I curled up into a ball as I was heading towards another jail cell.

The box stopped moving, and I felt dizzy from being thrown around. Then, the second I thought it was over, my box was thrown sideways and was in a school bag.

I heard her board the school bus, and the school bag being opened.

"Aria? What's that?"

"Wow, Aria, you caught a cat?"

"Can I touch her?"

Words and names and yells were heard, and I was lugged out of the bag and plopped onto her lap. I realized her name was Aria, and she slowly took off the tape and held me like Simba.

"This is... Soot. Like Soot in a chimney." She said, smiling. I sat on her lap, terrified, looking up at all the faces around me, oohing and aahing.

"She's my cat now, and nobody can take her." Aria pouted.

 _I can't turn into a human, because too many people are watching. I can't turn invisible for the same reason. I really was trapped._

"Alright, Aria, this is your stop." The male bus driver called. I was slammed back into the box and the lid was closed REALLY tight this time. I was lurched into the schoolbag and realized something as the air became thinner.

She taped up the hole.

I meowed and hissed, pounding against the cardboard shoebox but it was no use. Slowly, I was just seeing stars...

A black tunnel formed around me and I closed my eyes, leaving the world to darkness.

I woke up to voices of parents talking to eachother, watching what seemed to be a Football game.

I was out of the box, out of the school bag, but I was trapped in a big room.

I looked around wearily, getting to my paws, as I took note of the light pink paint and the princess bed sheets.

I was in Aria's room.

The door opened, suddenly, hitting me in the chest and sending me flying a couple of feet. Ow.

"Oh! Soot! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Aria said, picking me up and patting me. In her other hand.. well..

It was a small aquarium. Used for fish and had mold and mildew all over the sides.

"This is where you'll be hiding for now." She whispered. I meowed loudly and jumped out of her grasp onto the floor, and I ran under her bed.

 _No. No no no no no._

"Where are you, Soot?" The girl asked, her feet pounding making it seem like an earthquake.

Big feet stopped right beside me, beside the bed, and a hand made it's way and grabbed my ribcage. She plopped me into the tank and put in the top with a large, spine tingling, heart racing _SLAM_.

"Gotcha!" She sang, placing me in her closed with no food or water.

"I'll come back with food for you later. Just stay quiet, okay?" She said, and she plugged in the fish tank to it would give a small hint of light.

Aria closed the closet door, and I immediately started freaking out.

 _I'm trapped. There's no way out, is there? At least I could breath this time._

And, to make my life worse, I felt the tank tremble a bit.

Pondering, I looked up to find water pouring out of the fake waterfall.

The lid was sealed, and I was in it.

There goes my mission, right out the window.

 _Loved loved LOVED this chapter!  
I felt like the 'drama' part was really good on my side._

 _Plus, I liked having to play a character on the dark side of the story._

 _I'm happy you hated/loved the cliffhanger!_

 _Cya guys next chapter!_

 _Muahahahhaah_


	24. Patched Up

_Okay, lemme tell you a funny story xD_

 _Ya know how I told you guys I would check-out all the MR books?_

 _I did._

 _Almost._

 _The librarian started mumbling about me checking out so many books, and she was REAAALLY old._

 _So I said, "Shut your wrinkles, granny."_

 _Annnnd I was kicked out of the library._

 _Oh, speaking of Maximum Ride!_

 **I, Brook, sadly do not own any  
Characters of the marvelous  
James Patterson. **

**BUT YOU DON'T OWN STORM**

 **SO HAHA! SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

 _LOL_

 _God, it isn't even breakfast yet and I'm on a ROLL!_

 _So, in the next chapter, there isn't going to be a true story, mkay?  
Next chapter I'm gonna talk to you guys about your OC's._

 _But not this chapter, so let's read the one that ISNT about OC's. :)_

 _Oh wait..._

 **Storm's POV**

I tugged once more at my skirt before I sat down in my green, squeaky, over-sized chair. Noticing my action, Aspen smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, see that girl? Long white hair and SUPER blue eyes? That's Kayleigh Rock." Aspen explained. Huh, cliché.

"Basically, she runs the school," She went on. "Which is the reason boys wear tuxedos, and girls have SUPER short skirts."

Cough cough, cliché, cough cough.

"Why did she want these things to be short, again?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the beautiful girl. Aspen sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Something caught my eye, and I immediately went deadpan, making no expression. Blaze, who else?

He noticed my gaze and snickered. I just stared, and waited for the teacher to tell the jerk to get into his seat.

"I'll be right back." Aspen said, expressionless.

 _Well, that's a new one._

Blaze came striding over and took the seat next to me as if we were friends. Ha! You wish!

"Nice family reunion, agreed?" He said, his voice grinding into me like nails.

He killed people. He killed my best friend at the league. He killed innocent, undefended people. And he almost killed me.

I said nothing, staring straight ahead.

"Learned that mind-manipulating trick back at the league. Stayed longer, and you could've been learning this, too." He whispered, giving me the chills. They're teaching some bad stuff. Worse that archery or swordsmanship. Worse than just street-fighting. Somehow, they've learned mind-manipulation and they're teaching it to thousands of teenagers and adults. No Bueno.

I sighed and shook my head, Blaze not expecting it. To be honest, I think I kinda startled him.

"Oh boy, I sure do wish I can go back to the league where I was beaten half to death, screamed bloody murder, had to hurt people I didn't know." I said sarcastically.

"And, to top it off, I want to go back to the league to be with you! Now why don't you go tell THAT to the head-master and I'll stay here, sitting pretty." I said. He snarled and walked off, Aspen returning to her seat.

"Conner. Bad news, huh?" Aspen said, and I nodded.

 _You don't even know._

 **Ash's POV**

I've been holding my breath for God knows how long. I've been starting to get a bit dizzy.

I heard the closet door open, suddenly, and the fish tank tipped over, the top falling off.

I poured outta there like it was Niagara Falls. I looked up to find the mom, sitting right there, staring at me like I was an Eraser. I did the safe thing.

I meowed.

She screamed and ran out, screaming that I was a rat. I turned human in a second, and climbed out of the girl's window, sliding it closed very quietly and quickly.

God.

For everyone out there, if you get shape-shifting powers, don't stay in a form for too long. It really cramps your muscles.

I immediately ran into the woods that were right next to the house and didn't stop. This got too out of hand.

Looking around frantically, I didn't see the Eraser camp nor the school. I was lost.

I sat in the form of a kitten, once more. This time, as a tuxedo cat. I groomed myself, licking the dewy water off of my fur. Every now and then, I would taste mold and I would spit it out like there's no tomorrow.

Finding a hole in a log, I climbed into it for shelter. I curled up, resting my head on my paws, and started to close my eyes when I heard the leaves crinkling and crunching. I popped my head out, very slowly, and found a small group of kids.

I recognized the first one, Tristyn. The second one I heard of, Alex. And I slowly came out, acting hurt and fake limping.

The reason why?

The third one was the one I was looking for.

"Awe, you poor baby!" Angel said, picking me up and placing me in her arms in a cradle.

"I'll make sure you get a lot of food and water, okay?"

I meowed, and she smiled.

And so it begins.

 **Max's POV**

I pounded my fist, once more, on the desk Iggy and Gazzy made.

"You brought home a what?!" I asked.

"A kitten. A beautiful, stunning, desperate need of a bath kitten." Angel said, her jaw set. She was holding the cat, that was meowing, and kinda cute.

"Get her some warm milk. Just, heat some up on the stove for ten seconds on low." I told Nudge. Nodding, she poured at least a cup into a pan and turned on the stove.

"Give her a bath, and take out some tiny chunks of bread." I instructed Angel. "Once she's healthy, she's outta here."

Angel frowned, and I immediately looked away, avoiding the Bambi eyes. One tiny glance made me sigh. I was defeated.

"Fine. You can have her." I groaned. They practically jumped through the roof.

Nudge took the milk off the pan, and poured it into a baby bottle that was once a doll's, but it worked fine for the real thing.

She held it out to Angel, and she took it. Happily, she started feeding the cute baby kitten.

Great. Now we have ANOTHER thing to feed.

 **Dylan's POV**

 _C'mon, dude. You can do this._

I was sitting in my bedroom, my foot tapping off the side. I really want to talk to Storm, but I just.. couldn't. What if she didn't feel the same way? Would it ever be the same?

Whenever I would stop tapping, I would hear her humming a quick tune while she was doing her homework. She was so beautiful, and she didn't know it. Which is what made her beautiful.

I found myself standing up, and walking to her door.

 _Here is goes.._

I knocked on the door, and Storm opened it up.

"Oh, hey Dylan. What's u-"

I stopped her mid-sentence, my hands in her short hair. I was kissing her chapped lips.

This wasn't like before, when it was just a peck. This was long, and meaningful.

As first Storm was surprised, but then she closed her eyes, and just let it happen.

I didn't know how long it lasted. But it was finally happening, and I couldn't believe it. I finally pulled away, and she smiled.

"Dork." She said.

"Weirdo." I shot back. We smiled, and I felt my anxiety lift off my shoulders.

We wished eachother goodnight, and I walked across the hall.

We looked at eachother, smiling, before we shut our doors.

I hopped into me bed, feeling whole and complete again. With Storm, she gave me what Max never did.

She gave me love, hope, happiness. The list goes on.

But this is how it happened, and I couldn't have asked for anything better, myself.

 _A pretty good day for the flock, if you ask me._

 _I just realized, I got the timeline wrong xD_

 _I'm pretty sure that this all happens before the Fang novel._

 _Since, well, y'know._

 _(I don't want to spoil for anybody who hasn't finished the series. But whoever did, you know what I'm talking about...)_

 _A-ny-way_

 _So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Please review if you did!_

 _Or follow me/the story._

 _Or do whatever you want and be a hater *tear*_

 _Peace out!_


	25. OC Trouble

Hey guys!

So, as you heard in the last chapter, I've been getting a BUTT TON OF OC'S

The reviews are blowing up, my PM box is almost full.

It's crazy!

So, I wanted to talk to you guys about that today.

Most of your OC's start with "I love your work!" or "I look up to you!"

And that makes me wonder if you guys honestly think that, or you're buttering me up for your OC

It really hurts when I see hate reviews, but it REALLY hurts when you guys want to trick me into getting your OC into the story!  
Angel's supposed to be the mind-manipulator, not you guys.

Most OC's are too overpowered (OP)

Honestly, I've seen this a LOT.  
From "Has better hearing than Iggy" to "Can change wing color depending on mood"

Is this a mood necklace, but better?

For God's sake, I got one in my PM box saying that their OC takes down Max and becomes leader of the FLOCK!  
Honestly, I work hard on these things, guys!  
If you read the books (ALL THE BOOKS), you realize Max is important. You can't just kill her off just to create room for a newer OC!

I have too many OC's

I have about seven OC's pending in my PM and I can't get them all into the story!  
See, I added in Ravi and Ash because I thought it would create drama, and help the story become more entertaining.

Not to mention I LOOVE the idea of someone with light-bending.  
Like, air-bending is SO last year.

The flock is supposed to be SMALL, not an army!  
Just, keep that in mind if I turn down your OC.

I am really sorry I had to say all that, but I had to get it off of my chest.

I really want to keep the flock a FLOCK, not a large group.

We already have eight flock members, I feel like that's enough.

We don't need sixteen xD

Cya guys in the next chapter!

bye!


	26. Shattering

_Wow._

 _We hit one thousand views._

 _I don't have anything to say but thank you._

 _I couldn't have been here without you guys, and I know it's corny but I don't care._

 _Because it's true._

 _I'm trying to find something special to do for you guys, so if you have any ideas, let me know._

 **Ash's POV**

I snuggled in Ravi's lap at the dead of night, hearing Storm snore faintly. I was still in my cat form, and it really cramped my muscles. I hopped down onto the old carpet and walked down the wooden staircase. Once I was on the bottom floor, I slowly came into human form.

I stretched my muscles and shook out my blonde hair. God, it felt so good. Apparently I was Ravi's cat now, and I didn't mind. She was my favorite out of the others, anyway. Storm was too quiet, Iggy was blind, Gazzy was.. smelly, Fang was also quiet, Max didn't really like me, and the list went on.

I walked into the kitchen and took out the milk carton and drank. I haven't had anything really good in cat form, because they never gave me real food. They gave me raw fish from a pond next to the house and stuff.

Setting down the carton, I twisted the cap back on tightly, though I was still a bit shaken and weak from being in transformation for too long.

A creak in the floorboards made me almost scream as I formed back into a kitten in a millisecond. Looking up, I found Max coming down the stairs with a tired look on her face. I played it casual and meowed, and she gave me a tiny grin of approval as she pat me.

"You're not so bad." She said, opening the fridge. Cold air washed over me and felt like a mini snow storm surrounding my small body. Max looked inside the fridge and frowned. Then, as she was about to close it, she sneezed.

"Never mind." She scowled, wiping her nose.

 _Max: God, I must be allergic..._

"Why don't you go, uh.., sleep with Ravi." She offered, waving her hand. I gave a mini hiss and she looked at me with shock. I ran off before she beat me with a broom

 **Storm's POV**

"RISE AND SHINE!" I heard Ravi scream, running through the halls while clanging pans. I groaned and turned over. Why can't she just shake us awake? Like, an alarm clock or something would be better than this.

I stood up and opened the door, seeing Ravi waking up Nudge. I leaned against the doorway, as she woke up the sleeping Angel. Ravi turned her head, and smiled at my figure as I crossed my arms.

"Morning, sweetheart." She said, leading the girls downstairs. I frowned. Everyone in the flock knew not to call me that name. All heck breaks lose if someone did.

But, it was the morning, and I was too tired to slap her.

"Don't expect the best breakfast." I snarled/mumbled, walking down the stairs, sluggishly.

Max was leaning against the countertop, talking to Fang about English. I snickered as I saw he wasn't too happy about it.

"Did we get any eggs?" I asked, sitting on top of the counter. Fang shrugged, and Max nodded.

"Pretty sure." She said, checking the fridge. She placed the egg carton on the counter, as I took out the waffle iron. Iggy slowly came down the stairs, Dylan at his tail. They both had the same expression on their face: "Bite me".

Iggy came into the kitchen, scooting Max and Fang out as we got to work with the waffle mix and three bowls. He took out the milk as I poured the mixes into the three bowls.

"Waffles today. Should we use brown sugar?" I asked, Iggy nodding. We've made breakfast together since we found out we found out that we were related. I saw his hands hover inside the fridge, and I said, "The eggs are already out."

"Alright."

I plugged in the waffle iron, as rain outside began to pour. It felt so peaceful, like it could put me to sleep in second. I smiled at the checkered, old, stained glass window. The pond right outside our house was over flowing, making a small waterfall off of the side of a tiny cliff.

I sprinkled in some brown sugar, and Iggy poured the milk and cracked the eggs as I stirred slowly. Iggy's hand was hovering over the iron, checking the temperature. We always had to check how it was, because it was so old and sometimes it wouldn't work.

Stubborn, like us.

Suddenly, a sizzling sound scared me, turning my head around quickly.

"Ouch." Iggy mumbled sarcastically, showing his burnt hand. There was no puss, so it was minor, but it was red and swelling quickly. I facepalmed, grabbing the first aid kit out of the cabinets.

"Damn it, Ig." I said, wrapping his hand as he winced. God, what am I going to do with him.

"One to ten, how bad does it hurt?"

"Negative one."

"I'm glaring, Iggy." I said, ripping the tape with my teeth, "Back to work."

I poured the mix into the iron, closing it as it sizzled. In the living room, I saw Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dylan, Max, and Fang watching some princess show on Disney Channel. Ah, the look on Max's face was priceless as the princess started talking to a rabbit.

It started to rain even harder, as I took out the second waffle. Any harder and it would break the glass. The water from the pond was even higher, tempting to be a flood as I frowned.

The third one was done as I set them all on a plate, stacking them, and placed butter and a butt-load of syrup on it.

"Le third, pancake is complete." I said, with a crappy French accent. I placed the plate on the table, signaling Angel to come over.

"You can change the channel, Max." She said with her cute voice, Max smiling like she won the lottery. She switched it to _Adult Swim_ , and watched Family Guy with great interest.

We watch the adult shows, because there's no point with the whole 'inappropriate' stuff. We've seen it all already.

"Nudge's is coming out.." Iggy said, grabbing waffles out of the second iron. It was like a cycle, he brought out the waffles, and I stacked them onto plates and decorated them with butter and syrup.

We gave the Gasman his stack, and I started on Nudge's extra butter. She said she was a vegetarian, but she LOVES butter. I don't think she know's what she's eating anymore, to be honest.

"Nudge and Gasser, you're plates are on the table." I called, finishing theirs.

We always gave breakfasts in order, youngest to oldest. Me, of course, being thirteen was normally after Nudge. But I only ate with Iggy and Gasser most of the time, because me and Iggy cooked, and the Gasman normally talked to Iggy about plans.

And I'm pretty sure you know about the plans.

 **Ravi's POV**

I looked around the table, making sure Dylan wasn't looking, and took a chunk out of my waffle and placed it under the table, giving it to my cat. I haven't figured out a name for her yet, and I was trying to find the perfect one.

( _AN: I actually don't have a name for Ash's cat form yet. So, bust out some names in reviews! This cat is Black and White, by the way. Think of good ones!)_

I heard her chow down, and started to lick the syrup off of the waffle before biting into it with her sharp teeth. I smiled as I pat her with my feet, that was covered with a pair yellow and orange socks.

"Is it good?" Storm asked, stacking another plate. I nodded, syrup dripping down my chin. The rain sounded like never-ending thunder as it pounded against the large window beside me.

"Yeah! It's reall-" Dylan started. Suddenly, he was interrupted as the glass beside us broke, shards littering the floorboards.

I was laying on my side, unconscious.

The only thing I could see before the world went black was Dylan laying next to me, trying to shake me awake.

 _God, this day sucks._

 _Not really much to say, cause I'm still freaking out._

 _Thanks SOOO much for hitting one thousand!_

 _I can't wait to hit two-thousand, or possibly three!_

 _Don't forget to write down names for Ash's cat form._

 _Cya in the next chapter!_


	27. Basement

_Alrighty_

 _Its.. seven o'clock in the morning_

 _not too happy at my body for waking me up this early_

 _but HEY_

 _I got to read a butt-ton of cat names_

 _so there's a plus! :D_

 _No seriously, thanks for the names guys!_

 _I really like the names Gidget, Nyx, Nox, and Nema._

 _There was several other names I would love to have for Ash/the cat, but in the end I had to choose one ;(_

 _Also, you're welcome for the cliffhanger._

 _I love torturing you guys :)_

 **Max's POV**

Dylan was trying to shake Ravi awake as the rain and hail pounded against the weak, old floorboards. I ran over, adrenaline rushing so quick and hard through my veins I felt sick.

Yep, another day with someone getting pelted by a hailstone and passing out. Oh, and how could I forget the blood?

"Nudge! Gasser! Angel! Go to the basement!" I shouted, making my way over to Ravi. She was breathing steadily, but that rock hit her temple hard. I bit my lip, and Dylan helped me carry her to the couch.

"Ig, come check her. Storm! Go grab the first aid kit." I shouted over the wind, checking every bruise and bump. Iggy waved his hands over her like a feather, in small circling motions like when you clean.

"This doesn't feel too bad," He said, "We should just get some alcohol on the temple and it's good to go."

I nodded, and Storm threw the kit to me quickly. Opening it, I poured the alcohol on a cotton ball, and I told Dylan to keep it on her temple.

"Fang! Dylan! Take her to the basement! Storm! You and me will grab everything we need." I yelled over the roaring, wet, angry winds. Storm immediately ran upstairs, and came down with blankets, pillows, and the pets we 'desire'.

I grabbed cans, forks, spoons, water, anything that wont expire, you name it. I had it. I threw Total like a football into the basement, Angel catching him. I had cans up to my chin as I ran down the stairs to the basement, and Fang shut the door immediately.

We were all soaking wet and tired in the large basement underneath the stairs. On the surface, all you could here is the rain soaking our home above us.

Nobody likes soggy waffles.

Storm threw down her comforter and a pillow, helping move Ravi onto it. Storm was nice, and pretty cool, but I think she has a dark side.

Well, then again, we all have dark sides. It's just that Angel shows it more often.

It's just, sometimes, Storm can just.. stare. Just stare at walls for hours on end just thinking. She goes into, like, Sleep Mode. Like a computer. Storm Dell, Stwindows, StormHP.

Whenever she's bored, it's like Storm's saying in her head, "You know what? I'm bored. Let's just stare at a wall for two hours. Ready? Go."

I mean, she's doing it right now! Just staring at a floorboard, practically drooling. Well, not that last part, but still!

"Alright." I said, clapping my hands and startling everyone. "To pass the time, why don't we find some names for the cat?"

We just... adopted a cat a few days ago, and we still couldn't find a name. And I was sick of the names Cocoa, Sparkles, Glitter. If you could find a name for a kitten cheesier than that, drop a line.

"And no names that have anything to do with rhinestones, glitter, sparkles, or pink." I said, before Nudge opened her mouth. She smiled at me, instead.

"Uh.. Akia?" Angel asked. Total's ears perked up as he frowned, "That name is only reserved for Akila!"

"But it isn't the same na-"

"AKILA."

We all shrugged, but there was better names out there. Y'know, ones that aren't going to make my ears bleed and make Total make a tantrum. He already made a tantrum about GETTING the cat.

"Mya?" Nudge asked. My eyes widened for a millisecond as I shook my head "no" one thousand times.

"Too close to 'Maya'." I rejected. Maya, for you new folks, is my own personal clone. How nice of the Itex. We all looked at eachother. God, names were so hard. We spent weeks finding our OWN names!

"Nox?" Fang asked, shrugging. That was a nice one, it was short and easy to remember. And I'm pretty sure not many people had a cat named 'Nox' before. Eh, the heck with it.

"Alright. Nox it is. Nice one, Fang." I complimented. I turned around and pointed at the cat, "You. Nox."

God, I sounded so stupid.

 **Fang's POV**

Okay then. I found a name for a cat. Go me.

I leaned up against the cobweb-infested wall. Ravi seemed to be getting better, and we were all taking shifts on holding up the cotton ball to her temple.

Because there are severe side-effects to holding up a cotton ball. Such as: Cramps, Coughing, Twitching, Becoming Tired, and Death.

If experience any of these, especially death, please contact your doctor immediately.

"Never have I ever?" Nudge asked out of the blue. There goes Nudge, out in her own personal world again. Iggy looked tired and bemused, sitting in the corner of the room. The ca- uh, Nox was sleeping on his lap. Nox seemed to really like him and Ravi. With anybody else, she would just walk away.

A jerk move for her, if you ask me.

"Nah." Storm said, setting up blankets and pillows for everybody, "We're bored. But we haven't resorted to that yet."

It's been at least an hour since we came down here, and the storm is far from ending.

Ravi is still on the ground, weak, but talking. As soon as she started to talk, Nox just jumped off of Iggy and slept on Ravi's stomach.

Rejected.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this!_

 _Just a little shoutout to Chachie!_

 _It wouldn't have happened without you!_

 _Ash, I mean, xD_

 _Byeee!_

 ** _Welcome to the Flock Ash/Nox!_**


	28. Nothing

_Alrighty_

 _Just a little heads up, this may be a bit brutal_

 _Hence the T Rating, I guess xD_

 _Anyway._

 _Chachie, babe, I'm sorry but I cant text you_

 _You will know my number and I just cant do it_

 _(Plus, my mom will kill me xD)_

 _Sorry boo. :(_

 _Onto the story!_

* * *

 **Storm's POV**

So, there we sat. Hours on end.

The rain pouring in the distance. The sound of thunder making us all wince as it shook the house. The smell of the Gasman's "perfect aroma".

You'll drop like a dead rat if you smell his... pleasant odor.

This was the first weather-emergency I've ever been in. Let alone a freaking flood!

That's right, you heard ol' Storm correct, we were in a FLOOD.

God.. I'd rather be in a chamber full of Gazzy's B.O. then stuck down here in a.. chamber full of Gazzy's B.O.

Forget I said that.

Nudge sat up, obviously focusing on something on the roof. "Max," She said, "There's another leak."

Max sighed and got up, looking at the old, decaying shelves against the wall and placed an old, burnt pot under the dripping water. It was the seventh pan on the ground, and was hogging up some of the room.

We all knew the house was flooded above us, but we didn't say it. Every memory we've shared together for the past two months has been washed away by the dirty pond water.

Even Fang looked hurt, though he shoved it down pretty well when he caught my glimpse. Iggy was practically banging his head against the wall in agony.

I sat in the corner, one knee perched up. My elbow was on top of my knee, and my hand held my sagging head. Dylan's long fingers drummed the dusty floor, watching me think.

As if there was anything to think about. My mind was scrambled, weird, and completely out of line. It was like Wonderland. Some people thought I could be locked up, and others thought I was weirdly beautiful.

Max was half asleep, next to Angel and Gasser. They propped themselves next to Max on the bedsheets. It was sweet, seeing them cuddle with Max for comfort throughout this horrifying experience.

"Max?" Nudge asked, her large brown eyes troubled and scared, "Are we going to die down here?"

I nearly gaped at her.

How could this brave, sweet, beautiful little girl think of something so.. horrible. Max immediately shook her head, and gathered her closer.

"Of course not." Max said, smiling sincerely.

"We're not going to drown?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, the water is getting heavy. What if it collapses and, like, traps us in here?"

I saw Max and Fang's eyes meet, like they always do in a situation like this. It's like they're sending thoughts to one another, making a decision.

"We'll find a way. Let's actually find an escape route, in case what Nudge says actually happ-" Max stopped, mid-sentence, watching the ceiling. Her sweet eyes to Nudge were replaced with the all-too-familiar determined face.

"What's the-"

"Sh." Fang interrupted Nudge, watching the ceiling as well. Ravi looked up, as if noticing it as well. I eyebrow curved into a "Whatsa happenin'" motion.

Suddenly, I heard it. Clear as day. It was large, heavy boots pounding against the water-infested floor. There was one pair, than two, then four. The numbers went up and up, until I couldn't count anymore from giving me a headache.

A voice, scratchy and loud, whispered to the fellow men. I couldn't make out was he was saying, but I knew Dylan's and Iggy's radar-ears will pick them up.

Then, the men split all around the house. We heard glass shattering, stools and chairs thrown around, doors slamming.

Angel woke up minutes later, and nearly screamed until Max quickly cupped her mouth. She made a "Shh" motion with her hand, and looked back up at the ceiling.

"T-they're thinking about Storm. And us. Seeing if we're here." Angel whispered. All eyes went on me.

God, this was embarrassing.

As soon as Angel started to whisper, the footsteps stopped dead in their tracks like they heard a raging monkey.

"We heard you, young one." Blaze said, "Where are you hiding?"

Now I had to cover MY mouth.

* * *

 _Note to self: Find a better key hiding place then under the flower pot. Re: Don't become an assassin again._

Heart racing, the men started throwing around everything. They tossed the table on its head, and threw all of the books off of its bookshelves.

 _If they're trying to find a secret compartment from sliding a book, assassins have gotten dumber._

Suddenly, they threw the couch on its side, making the roof above us rumble harshly. A plank of wood above me cracked, close to breaking in.

 _Angel: Listen. They're trying to capture Storm. They're thoughts are manly about taking her and Max. But, they're all Erasers._

That's a new one!

Hey, why don't we add blood sucking elephants to the list?

Or, oh oh, how about a WATER BREATHING FISH.

Mind. Blown.

No, really. Assassins + Erasers = Nope.

 _Angel: Any ideas? I'm pretty sure they're going to find the basement under the stairs at some point in time._

All eyes were on Max now. But she wasn't looking at us, she was looking at the ground, as if forming some kind of escape route.

 _Angel: I linked us all up. In other words, we can all hear what eachother is thinking._

 _Max: Alright. It's either dig a hole, or fight till the end. Your choice._

 _Iggy: Friends of yours, Storm?_

 _Storm: You can call them that. Or a family reunion. Either or._

 _Fang: Why doesn't one group stay back, and fight. The other group digs a hole outta here._

 _Max: Reasonable. But the group fighting can get torn up bad. Literally. How are these guys with fighting, Storm?_

 _Storm: Very technical. They don't street-fight, like us. Plus, I'm pretty sure they have "shiny, pointy sticks"._

 _Nudge: Will they kill us?_

 _Ravi: Of course not! We're tough._

The banging and shattering got louder, and it didn't help with the storm outside. I could only imagine how soaked they were. I smiled at the thought of a flame as big as Blaze going out.

 _The Gasman: Me, Angel, Ravi, and Fang could dig?_

A raspy voice started to talk. If you heard this voice, I promise you, you'd get chills down your spine.

"I think I found something." It said. It was loud.. and close.

 _BANG_

Someone pounded on the doors holding us in here. Angel and Nudge's eyes grew an inch, staring at the doors.

 _BANG_

Small splinters fell from the bottom of the boards. We all stood up, one my one, and clenched our fists. My spine tightened and I clenched my teeth.

 _BANG_

The door bursted open, and spliters flew threw the air. There was hundreds of the hybrids, all fully morphed with bloodshot eyes.

I know most of you are going through Finals or EOG's, but let's face it. Anyone would choose that over the killing-wolfmen.

We were totally cramped, as usual. Better than a cage, as Max would say.

Suddenly, the sea of Erasers were split, like Moses was controlling them, not the sea. He had a snarl on his face and took it all in.

"Hello, Storm." Blaze said. "Let's talk. One on one. Just for fun."

Of course. Of course of all people, it had to be him. Y'know, controlling the men that rised from the depths of hell. Seems like a job fitting enough for him.

Blaze snapped, and like a potion, the hell-men charged towards the flock. I knew, even in this small room, that they would be okay.

They were tough, I knew that.

I walked towards Blaze, with an easy pace, staring at him straight in the eye.

I was about to do something I dreamed since I escaped.

I threw a punch, aiming for the jaw, but he stepped back, making me scrape his gut with my knuckles. Before my fist pulled back, he gripped it and twisted it harshly.

Just a small tip, don't do that to your bully at school.

My nose scrunched as pain erupted through my body. That's gonna have to be snapped back into place, that's a fact.

I landed a kick to his kidney, as he finally let go of my fist. Blaze landed an uppercut so hard, I saw stars. Regaining my balance (and eyesight), I ran straight ahead, landing a kick to his chest.

Well... almost.

He gripped my ankle, millimeters before hitting his chest, and threw me against the old wooden wall.

I grunted as I crumbled to the ground, hating my weakness. Peering around the room, I found Max and Fang fighting back to back. Angel was helping Nudge off of the ground, and Dylan was.. running towards me.

"Get up get up get up get up.." I mumbled. My body did not cooperate.

Blaze turned me around, my bleary eyes seeing double. I started to sit up, and he kicked me back down with his stupid, Italian boot.

Curse that boot.

He kicked my head to the side, and that's when I saw absolutely. Positively. Nothing.

* * *

 _Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _I've been wanting to do Storm v Blaze for a while._

 _So I was like: "Meh. The heck with it."_

 _That's basically the story of my life: "Meh."_

 _xD_

 _Cya in the next chapter!_


	29. Vanilla-ey

_Heyy!_

 _Sorry for the late post_

 _Just been really busy_

 _Let's get right onto it, alright?_

 **Max's POV**

Now. Let's just go ahead and stop and think before I tell you the situation.

Imagine you've just been blacked out and you don't know how long before you finally wake up. In a freaking Chinese horror film.

Y'know, the whole "I vill kill chu," and all that mess.

Welp, that's me!

Maximum Ride. Bound to a chair since.. two days ago? Three? Not sure.

And you heard me right, I am roped up on this chair.

But here's what got me.

My WINGS.

I don't know how they got em out of my tight back, but they did. And they TIED THEM TO THE CHAIR.

See, I'm used to the whole, "I vant chu ded" part, but this is out of hand. And God did it hurt.

Ahead of me was a glass window, looking out at the mountains that were high, and their tips touched the clouds. It was beautiful, I must admit.

"I really like what you did with the place." I said to the men behind me. Yep, men were staring at me. If you're new on this journey, you should know this happens a lot. Just, not normally in the middle of Beijing.

"Seriously, it's nice and horror-filmy. And the wallpaper is nice. And the air.." I took a whiff of that, apparently, luscious air.

"It's nice and vanilla-ey."

Yep. Kill em with kindness. That's me! 'Cause I'm kind..

I started to inch towards the window as I "kinded" them to death.

My wings were aching like hell.

I'll teach you a bit of Wingology for the sake of my pain.

So, our wings are very fragile. But, the ball-and-socket joint is even more fragile. And our wings are much bigger than most birds, but they can still pop out of their socket easily.

The best way to do this is to clap our wings together in the back. This is why we do it do Erasers, not to eachother.

And right now, my wings were about a millimeter away from popping out of its socket.

I was about two feet away from the glass. God, the ninjas of death never learn, do they?

"I think I might want some fresh air."

I rocked forward as hard as I could, and _WAM_ , I headbanged the glass as it shattered. In seconds, the stool broke and I was free.

Falling, close to death, but free.

Not to mention my wings were feeling like pudding, but they worked. Slowly, I extended my wings as I rushed through the misty clouds.

God, it felt so good. The room was hot and, apparently, "vanilla-ey".

I looked behind me and I gasped for two reasons.

One, my shoe hit the side of a mountain and scared me. Two, I was looking straight at an Assassins League mountain.

It was red and gold, with three small, open sections and one, huge open section. People (ninjas, I presume) were concentrating on practicing throwing hard, quick punches. They looked like small ants from up here.

In every section, at least three hundred men were in it. The "main" building was huge and had the most gold. A balcony was overwatching the men, making sure things were going smoothly.

Two large buildings were connected to the main, and the one on the right was the one I escaped out of. I know, because the hole was huge.

Ninjas and elder men in robes were looking up around the sky, and looking down at the broken chair under the hole.

Slowly, the men started to leave the site, and I swooped down to look through the windows. I wanted to see if anybody was here. Dylan, Fang, Storm, Ravi, anybody older. I flew across the windows, wings beating until I heard a loud, high-pitched, very startling mini-scream.

It was, like, a yelp. But it went on for a tad bit longer.

Cautiously, I flew back to the window that held the scream. There, in the same room, was Ravi and Storm in shock chairs. One man was controlling it, and the boy talking to them looked angry and out of patience.

I was still flying, but I peered through the corner, trying to see what he was saying.

"How. Did. You. Get. Out." The boy said sternly. Through further inspection, I found the boy was the one who led the Erasers during the flood. Storm called him Blaze, I'm pretty sure.

"I. Don't. Know." Storm coughed out. Stubborn, like mui.

"And why do you have Ravi here? She did NOTHING to you!" She yelled. Her face was red and sweaty, and Ravi was staring at the floor. Oh, my poor babies.

Blaze said nothing, and stared at Storm with such fury. For a second, I though he was going to burn lazers through her skull.

"More voltage."

I quickly looked away, not bearing the screams. What do I do, what do I do...

I kept flying window to window until I found a familiar face.

I looked through the window, and he smiled.

"Iggy!"

 **Angel's POV**

"Unhh.." I mumbled, sitting up with pain. I was in the living room, on the floor. I felt tight and swollen, and I found one of my eyes were black. I found the floor was damp and moist, and I racked at my brain to remember.

"Ange! Oh God, I thought you were DEAD!" A girl screamed, hugging me hard. I looked over, finding it was Nudge. I smiled, and I started to laugh. I felt her tears on my ripped and bloody shirt, so I guess she really WAS scared.

"I'm okay. Where's the others?" I asked, wiping away my own tears.

"I don't know. But Gazzy, Nox, and Total are still here. I'm pretty sure the older ones got taken away.." Nudge said, mumbling the last part.

Then, it hit me. We were all alone.

"Uh.." Someone said. It wasn't Nudge, she was in the kitchen grabbing food.

"Down here.."

I looked down to find Nox. She. Was talking.

"You can TALK?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh GAZZY! NUDGE! Nox can TALK!" I screamed, my brother and Nudge running up.

"Hi." She mumbled, looking away. Nudge squealed louder than I thought was possible. It was, like, a siren but louder and squeakier.

Like a Guinea Pig!

"Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm... human."

Then, right before my eyes, she started to form. Like, how I can change my appearance. But.. she shape-shifted.

"Hey! I know you!" Nudge blurted out, "You were my friend at school! Ashlynnde, right?"

"Yeah.. And, Angel?"

I turned my head and looked at her unwashed, beautiful blonde hair and her faded green eyes.

"I was supposed to replace you."

 _BOOM_

 _Take THAT_

 _Cliffhanger FTW_

 _Anyways, I just finished up Paper Towns_

 _And it was AMAZING_

 _10/10 would recommend._

 _I feel like I relate to Margo almost too much._

 _I'm 3/4 of the time a runaway sooooo..._

 _Let's just say the cop Jeff is my new texting buddy..._

 _Cya guys in the next chapter!_


	30. Mini-Flock Leader

_Hey guys!_

 _Just finished up the book called "Paper Towns"_

 _God, it was so good._

 _I really relate to Margo._

 _I'm a bit sick of my parents, and I tend to run off at night._

 _I snuck out my window, only finding out that it was a LOT higher than I thought._

 _Long story short; guess who got a sprained ankle?_

 _Onto the story once more ;D_

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

I stared. I couldn't do anything else.

Was this girl, like, a clone? Like Maya and Max? Or was it worse than that...

"What?" Nudge mumbled. My jaw hung half-opened. This was.. news.

"I'm sorry. I honestly don't want to replace you, Ange." Ash said, sympathy in her voice. Maybe it was fake-sympathy. I don't know. But I do know I've gained a new enemy.

"Good. 'Cause you won't." I said, meanly. I really want to punch her, but I knew it'd hurt me with all my injuries.

"Can we PLEASE focus on the thing at hand?!" Nudge half-screamed. Ash glared.

Ash's jaw opened to protest, but I interrupted, "Nudge is right. And, frankly, we need a leader for this mini-flock."

"I vote.. Nudge. I feel like she's the oldest, and more mature out of us." Ash said. Though I.. sort of agree with this, I'm more powerful than her! I can handle being leader. I don't know if Nudge can.

"Sorry Angel." Gazzy whispered to me.

"What do yo-"

"I second that emotion." He interrupted. My own brother just gave someone else the position of leader. Why?! I can handle it! I'm hardcore, I'm rough! I can make an Eraser fall out of the sky by _telling him to_!

All eyes fell upon me.

"I'm more powerful." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking at the floor.

"What matters is the leadership in someone, not how powerful they are." Ash said. I rolled my eyes. I've rescued her from the forest and find out she's my replacement. Now she's making sure I'm not leader! Not to mention the stupid pep talk she's giving me...

"It doesn't matter! Can you breathe underwater or read and control minds?! No, you can't. But guess who _can._ " I said, jamming my thumb at my chest.

" _ME!"_

Everybody was shocked. They stared at me like how I stared at Ashlynnde. With some sort of horror, but not as bad towards me. Then, Gazzy turned to Nudge.

"What's the plan?"

 **Storm's POV**

 _Everything hurts. Like, I've been pounded by a mallet, and then thrown into a blender at full speed._

They got us off the shock chairs after Ravi spit in Blaze's eye. God, I cracked up.

Even though we were still hog-tied and thrown into a Yandere-sorta room.

I was lost deep in thought until I heard the humming of Ravi as she perched herself up against the wall. I laughed as we sang aloud.

" _Plumbing to electrical, heating to air conditioning! If you can't we can, Michael & Son!"_

We busted out laughing, humming to the jingle. And here we are, in the most God damn pain, singing to a jingle.

I mean, come on, you didn't expect us to cry!

My ankles and wrists were bound with think, uncomfortable ropes. So, when you're thrown into a small Japanese-style room, can't really land on your hands now can you?

I stood up and hopped (yes, HOPPED) over to the door.

"Hey ninja dudes?!" I yelled. "What can a girl do to get some chow?!"

No answer. Meh, I didn't expect it anyway.

"Ow ow ow ow... ow. Ouchie, ow ow." Ravi mumbled, extending her frail wings. Her neon feathers were dull, and were in desperate need of a hot shower. I scrunched my nose as I opened my gray and white ones.

"Good.. idea." I said, taking a deep breath. Ravi looked torn up. Her face was red and beaded with sweat, and there was bruises all over her from hips down. When they separated us at some point, she wouldn't tell me what they did to her.

Good move on her part.

Well, it's not like I looked any better. Blaze cuffed the side of my face, and it was forming a bruise.. I think. They don't provide mirrors in an Assassins League.

Trust me. I asked.

My clothes were ripped and bloody, and God was I sweaty. I might drink my sweat, 'cause I was parched. But, I haven't resolved to that yet.

I leaned against the cherry-blossom-painted wall, and sighed.

"How are we going to get out?" Ravi asked moments later.

"Either Max will come and help us out, or we fly once we get the chance." I said, racking at my brain for ideas. Ravi nodded, staring at the smooth, vanilla roof.

The room was large, and surrounded by paintings of cherry blossom trees and wheat farms. A large glass window was in front of me, overlooking the sections of men practicing throwing punches and fighting each other with katanas.

It was hard to believe that I was one of them. One of the bad guys.

I slid down the wall, and curled one of my knees.

"Hey." Ravi said, noticing my face becoming dull.

"At least we have no homework."

I gave a wry smile, admiring Ravi's strength. Even in the worst of moments, she somehow stays positive. I love that, even though I'm the complete opposite.

She loves to dance, sing, act goofy, like she's a ten year old in a thirteen year old body.

I'm serious, but still try to cheer others up.

Suddenly, the door beside me flew open, dumping a body onto the ground with a _thump_.

And it slammed a second later, with the slightest _click_ of a lock.

I nearly bursted into tears when he came over to me.

"What did they do to you?" asked Dylan.

* * *

 **Nudge's POV**

"The guys looked like ninjas, correct?" I asked the mini-flock. They all nodded, though Angel was sitting on the soggy couch, facing away from me as we stood in the kitchen.

I rolled out an old world map, taking off the Sharpie's cap and circling where we were at the moment.

"We are here. China's there." I thought aloud. I faced Gazzy and Ashlynnde.

"How far are we from China?" Ash asked. The Gasman sat down on an old stool and reviewed the map.

"About five or six inches." He reported, a goofy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, and then made a quick line towards China on the map.

"I'd say it would be a sixteen hour flight, not including breaks. Not to mention we'll be over the water." I said, Ash nodding.

It felt so good to be respected and listened to. Like, me making orders made me feel powerful. I looked at Ash's face and realization hit me.

"Wait.. do you have wings?" I asked, and her bright green eyes seemed to fade. Like all happiness drained out of her. She sighed, and grabbed cans from the cabinets.

"I.. No. The whitecoats clipped 'em." She mumbled, stuffing them into a dark green backpack.

 _Oh the poor girl..._

"Alright. You can turn into the form of a kitten, and I'll carry you when we're in the air." I said, rolling up the map and placing it into the backpack.

She nodded, and Gazzy slipped on the backpack. Noticing my concerned look, he waved it off.

"I'll be fine. If it gets too heavy, I'll just hand it to you." He said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Ready to go, Angel?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door, and we all filed out as the kitten lept into my arms. I smiled at the cute mammal, and spread my wings. We all lept into the cold air, as it welcomed us.

"It's about six-thirty now, so we should be there at around eight in the morning." I reported.

 _Hopefully nothing worse will happen to them while we're coming..._

* * *

 _Ayyyyyye_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _R &R for the sake of Hotto Dogu and hologram toilets!_

 _Btw, I really love my idea of having the YOUNGER kids come and help the OLDER ones_

 _I just love it so much ;O;_

 _Okay, cya in the next chapter!_

 _R &R M8S_


	31. Air Abuse

_Ayyye_

 _I'm doing fine, thanks for asking ;)_

 _It's, like, ten at night_

 _so if my spelling's off, im sorry_

 _Also, I have successfully read ALL of the Maximum Ride books in five days_

 _That's a new record!_

* * *

 **Storm's POV**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't the happiest of avian-hybrids when I finally saw Dylan's face.

His beat up, scared face. By God, he looked like he got ran over by a stampede of T-Rex's.

Ravi and I ran over, sitting down beside him with our wings still out. We were sore, hungry, parched, and not to mention boiling in the steaming hot room.

All three of us propped ourselves against the wall and stared out the window. I set my head on Dylan's shoulder.

"What did they do to you?" He asked again.

"Who cares?"

"I do."

No comeback. Crap.

"Left you speechless." Ravi said, a smirk on her face. I turned crimson.

 _Damn it, Ravi!_

Leave it to ol' Ravi to make sure that 1) you become embarrassed and 2) sit with your friends but somehow stay quiet.

When she does stuff like this, she reminds me of Fang a bit. But a tiny bit more talkative. She calculates stuff, too, before she does something without thinking.

Another thing we don't have in common.

"Shock chairs." I mumbled after a few moments. I kept my eyes locked on the ninjas below, though I knew Dylan's eyebrows rose.

"Don't forget the interrogation." Ravi said. "And the jingle."

I chuckled at the thought. I heard Ravi hum it as she tucked her wings back in slowly.

"Interrogation? Shock chairs?" Dylan repeated. "Jingle?!"

Ravi and I laughed, and I felt Dylan expand his wings and let them drape against mine.

"Long story." I mumbled.

Long, indeed.

 **Nudge's POV**

"Alrighty, whatsa plan, Nudge?" The Gasman asked, angling towards me as we were in the air. His wings just missed mine on the downstrokes.

"Right now? We're keeping an eye out for a Burger King. Once we're stuffed, we'll try finding some vacation houses to stay in." I reported.

I angled myself a bit higher, and extended my long, thin arms to their full length. I closed my eyes and gave a faint grin, feeling like God.

Is this what God feels like?

How should I know?!

I felt Ash squirm in my windbreaker's pocket. I tied the coat around my waist as I flew, in case I ever needed it.

Below us were trees, rivers, and occasional mountain houses. They looked so beautiful and peaceful; I decided I wanted to live there when I grew up.

"Hey, Ash?" I asked, and I looked down to see her kitten face peep up. "I was wondering, why don't we find a cooler nickname for you then just 'Ash'?"

"Is Ash not good enough?" She asked, confused and obviously a bit offended.

"No, of course it is! It's just that.. our names suit our personalities. Such as the Gasman." I said, jerking my thumb behind me at the blondie. I looked back to see him give a cheesy smile. I smiled back.

"So, what name are you offering?" Ash asked. Her voice was pitchy, and little-girly, due to her form. It was uber-cute.

"Well... You're kind. Your sensitive but awesome. You can be snarky.. and hilarious!" I said, thinking of her personality. We've only been up in the air with her for four hours, and we already knew her like a sister.

"You can really snap back!" Gazzy called from behind, and I heard Ash giggle. "Like a Venus Fly Trap!"

"So your offering my name to be Venus?" Ash asked, frowning from the name. I shook my head; it didn't suit her.

"Let's just keep with Ash for n-"

"Asher? Ashie?" Angel offered/interrupted. I really like Asher, it was snarky but sweet at the same time.

"Alright." Ash/Asher agreed.

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I found them.

I don't know how long it took, but I didn't care.

Even if they looked like death.

Dylan, Ravi, and Storm were huddled in a room right next to a balcony over-looking the large masses of men punching the air.

Poor air. Always abused.

"Alright Ig, grab a rock. We're smashing stuff." I said, swooping down next to Iggy as we circled around jagged mountains.

"This should be a sport." He said, finding a rock the size of a soccer ball. "Smashing stuff. I would go to the Olympics."

Iggy somehow managed to stay airborne while carrying the boulder. He rocked back, and smashed it against the glass. It made the glass crack, and Dylan shot up immediately from his slumber, shaking the girls awake.

I flew up at full speed, and swung my legs together to shatter the glass, breaking us in.

"Go go go go go go go go.." I mumbled, grabbing shards of glass and cutting ropes from behind their backs.

We were scrambling in a hurry, hearing tons of footsteps down the hall.

Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting Storm in the head.

"I'm good!" She yelled, running out the hole and into the air, Ravi and Iggy at her tail.

I jumped out last, after Dylan, and we glided through the cool air, finally half-together.

We were sitting at a cliff edge, close to the League, dangling our legs over the thousand mile drop.

They were beat up bad, I will admit.

Ravi and Storm looked pale and beat, their hands and legs bloody and soon-to-be scarred. Dylan was also pale, but not as bloody. Though, bruises were covering three-quarters of his body.

But, they were alive.

That's good enough for me.

I stood up and clapped my hands, startling Ravi.

"Now, get rested up. We're grabbing Fang."

* * *

 _Your welcome_

 _I am so tired_

 _I am three-quarters dead._

 _That other one-quarter is hungry xD_

 _Cya in the next chappie!_

 _Peace ;)_


	32. Pun

_Ayye_

 _Goin' to the beach tomorrow for Father's Day_

 _Gonna be awesome!_

 _Choking on saltwater.._

 _Seagulls eating my Subway..._

 _Dad eating all my fries after we go to a restaurant 'cause the seagulls ate all our food..._

 _My sister getting lost in the beach yards..._

 _Gonna be great!_

 _Tell me what YOU guys are doin for Fathers' Day._

 _Onto the story!_

* * *

 **Gazzy's POV**

I dumped the size Large fries into my mouth, my milkshake close to being choked on.

I was STARVING.

I flew for six hours straight! No breaks.

I deserved this. One-hundred percent deserved.

Even when I almost made Nudge drop out of the sky by surprising her, I still deserve it.

We were in the middle of Spain by now, and we found an American junk food joint, so we popped in.

Nudge, being Nudge, sat outside with our old laptop, and somehow hacked an old credit card to pop in five hundred and something-something bucks!

She could be in the, like, NSA!

We spent about fifty bucks on food, and we were stuffing our faces outside with four trays of food.

Per person.

"Alright, we got ten more hours. We should be there in twelve, including breaks." Asher said. She popped out of her cat form when we landed in the ally, and she seemed happy to.

She was beautiful, even with her wacked up, long curls.

She grabbed the backpack that was hanging off of Nudge's seat and popped out the map, tracing the Sharpie with her slightly-tanned finger.

"We could probably stop in Azer for the break, then come straight into China." Nudge said, leaning over as burger crumbs fell from her cheek. Asher nodded, her curls bouncing.

"Quick question." Angel said across from the table. "How are we going to find them even _after_ we get into China?"

We all glanced at each other.

We didn't quite get that far in the plan...

"Yeah.. It's not like 'Assassins League' is gonna be on Google Maps." Nudge said, her eyes locked on China on the map.

"Most Leagues stay either inside a mountain region or on the border near the sea." Asher said, facing us. We nodded.

"I would guess the mountains. More space, and they wouldn't be seen." Nudge mumbled, unfolding her laptop and opening Google.

She scanned for the biggest mountain regions, and how high they went.

"Boom." Nudge said, pointing to a cartoon map of the China mountains. "Quinling Mountains. That's where they are."

We all gave each other meaningful looks, as we all knew the plan. Then we finished our food and flew up into the sky once we were deep in an old park.

Angel said once we were in the air, "Total would've loved Spain."

"This paella was cooked to _perfection!_ The rice. The fish. Everything was... exquisite!" I mimicked Total, and everybody laughed. We all knew THAT was what he would say.

Not anything normal like "That was delicious!" or "Let's go back. That burger was the bomb!"

"Amen, brother." Asher nodded, curled up in the backpack. Her voice was muffled, but she was literally right behind me.

We were pretty high up, and everything looked like grains of sand from this high.

Asher stayed in the backpack, though. She said she was scared of heights.

Soon, her head popped out of the bag.

"Please explain the gunpowder and the faint smell of acid." She said, making me giggle.

"I'm prepared, okay?"

"As prepared as an Oxpecker?" Asher questioned.

"Oh you did NOT just pull a bird pun!" Nudge and Angel laughed, a couple of feet ahead.

"Toucan play at that game." I chuckled, shaking the bag a bit. I heard her laugh.

"Touché."

"Yeah, watch out for Gasser. He's the pun-man in the Flock. One wrong word and he'll turn the living room into a comedy stage." Nudge warned, smiling.

I scrolled through the old phone in the air, and I pretended to gasp.

"What? What is it?" Nudge asked.

"This poor guy got his whole left side cut off!" I said, and I heard Angel gasp.

"Nevermind, he's all RIGHT now!" I punned, nudging Angel. I heard her groan, but Nudge giggled.

I'm on a ROLE today!

"It's got a quote from the guy." I fake read, "'I _was_ going to go under a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind."

Queue the _buh-dum-tss_

"Ok. That's enough, Gasser." Nudge said, annoyed.

"Yeah, okay. I was going to tell a chemistry joke, though. But I guess I won't get a reaction!" I said, cracking up. God, I'm too good.

"Oh, hey, Gazzy?" Asher asked from the backpack.

"Yeah?"

"I started reading this book about anti-gravity." She said.

"Cool."

"Yeah. It's so good, I can't put it down!"

"OOH!" Nudge said, throwing her hands in the air and kicking her legs. "She got you GOOD!"

"Careful, Gazzy." Angel warned. "Asher might take your Pun-Throne."

* * *

 **Max's POV**

"Stay."

"Nope."

"Stay."

"Nuh-uh."

"Stay!"

"Nerp."

Me and Storm have been arguing about her staying here or helping to bust out Fang. Not to mention checking their data-base and how Erasers are in on this whole mess.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Sna-"

"I swear to God, Iggy." Storm interrupted, glaring at her cackling brother.

"Just.. stay down here and hold down the fort." I said, ignoring Iggy. She stared and finally agreed to stay, lying down against the cool stone floor. Storm had told me about her healing powers after the break-out, but they were fuzzy. Like, learning how to ride a bike and forgetting.

So for now we were going to stay scarred and bloody and bruised. In other words, we're staying our normal selves.

"And this is the part when you say 'If I don't come back, tell Mom I love her' or something." Iggy teased, punching me in the shoulder.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy. Oh, and light a fire before I come back."

Ravi gave a thumbs up as I ran off of the cliff edge and sprouted my wings before hitting the jagged rocks below.

The wind combed through my long hair as I tilted up and angled myself towards the League.

Looking down at the men as I was high up in the air, I watched as the men started to finally get their "break" and sat down for water.

But here's what really got me: three-quarters of them were Erasers.

Half wolf, half man, half ninja? I can't see that happening.

Their anything BUT silent but deadly. Their just plain deadly with a hint of awkward.

Not by their talks, but by their LOOKS.

They looked, like, Wolverine or something.

Suddenly, shouting was heard from below as I saw they were pointing in the air, straight at me.

How they saw me, I'm not sure. But I do know that they know who I am and they want me to replace SEVERAL shattered windows.

Suddenly, bullets started to pop around me as the smell of smoke lingered.

I angled myself to fly faster, just as an exploding pain erupted in my right wing. Not once, but TWICE.

I felt myself slowly sagging down with my useless wing.

The pain was incredible, but I was finally out of boundaries from the League. So instead, I painfully landed on my knees next to a river.

I took a dunk under the water, my useless wing outstretched, as the searing pain grew lighter. I saw blood oozing from the two gashes in the middle of the wing, making it hard to look at.

Then, it hit me.

No wings = no flight. No flight = no flock. No flock = no saving Fang.

I've caught myself in quite a pickle, huh?

* * *

 _Ayyye!_

 _So, the other day I was at a baseball game, okay?_

 _And so I was watching this ball get bigger and bigger until suddenly.. it hit me_

 _HA_

 _PUNS_

 _TRY AND STOP ME!_

 _I'm, like, Sans. My God, I'm cracking Undertale jokes ;O;_

 _I'm like a true fan right now._

 _So proud ;O;_

 _R &R For the sake of Hologram Toilets, Hotto Dogu, and spaghetti!_

 _Byyye!_

 ** _-Weirdo_**


	33. Sass, girl!

_Ayye_

 _I've just got a new story concept in my brain_

 _It's cool, 'cause I had a dream about it and I said:_

 _"Self?"_

 _"Yes, Self?"_

 _"Let's go onto Wattpad or and make that happen."_

 _"What about the hate?"_

 _"Screw hate."_

 _"Touché."_

 _BOOM!_

 _Story of my LIFE!_

 _Yah!_

 _Anywho, my internet REAAALLY sucks._

 _So if this is posted late... Oops ;)_

 _K, enjoy the chappie!_

* * *

 **Iggy's POV**

The fire warmed us up in the dead of night, giving us hope.

HA just kidding! We're down the rabbit hole right now.

Max is gone. Fang is captured. The younger ones are God knows where. And we're about half dead.

Anything else you want me to add?

Oh yeah! The bats.

Those guys making echo location really make my ears bleed. I can hear their squeaks, clicks, chatters, you name it. And all of them were giving me a massive headache.

"Yeah right 'hold down the fort'. By 'hold down the fort' you probably mean 'I'm gonna possibly die and leave you guys on a cliffhanger. K, bye!'" Storm mumbled near the corner of the cave.

"We should go look for her." Ravi said. "It's not that late." I shook my head, my elbows balancing on my knees.

"If they spotted her, I'm pretty sure they would spot the rest of us, too." I said, throwing more twigs into the crackling fire.

"We can't just sit here!" Dylan said. I felt Ravi nod.

"We can calm down, though." She said. I nodded, and I sat down next to where Storm was sitting.

"Anxiety?"

"Telepath." Storm mumbled, thumping me in the shoulder. I felt her lean against me and it made me smile, feeling her trust.

Months ago, I didn't even know I HAD a sister. Now I have a freaking twin or something. It's nice, too, knowing that you have your sister to talk to. Even though you might fight over which wire to use in a Nuke.

Then again, that might just be us.

When she leaned on me, I felt her hair brush down my shoulder blade. Then, I realized her hair grew a lot longer. Probably right underneath the shoulder blade, actually.

"I miss Nudge. She always had something to say." Storm mumbled, staring at the fire. I nodded.

"I miss my right hand man." I said, and I felt her smile.

"I think we should go after Fang first." Ravi said, and Dylan nodded.

"But isn't it the dead of night right now?" I questioned.

"Yeah.."

I was inches away from banging my head against the wall.

* * *

 **Nudge's POV**

 _Dun dun dun dom dun dun dom._

I kept humming the Mario theme song in my head and aloud, my wings tight against my back.

We were in Azer now, and the place looked a tad boring.

Then again, we're in a pretty small city right next to Iran sooooo...

But then, THEN, we found the capitol of the city.

Oh-M-goodness. This looks like a Heaven-Hotel.

"It's stunning." I heard Asher whisper. I nodded, staring wide eyed at the beautiful sculptures all made from bronze and quartz.

The whole place looked, I don't know, _creamy_ I guess? I mean, it's all so flowey. There was sphere sculptures here and there, and some beautiful round stairs to walk up for a ballroom.

A freaking BALLROOM!

"Back to the subject." I said, clapping my hands like Max. "We're here for a better World Map because _somebody_ spilled their chocolate milkshake all over it." I glared at the Gasman, who shrugged but smiled. He didn't meet my eyes so he wouldn't see my frown.

All of us walked up to the beautiful sparkling front desk, where a sharp-looking woman stood. She looked down and saw our dirty faces, and frowned.

"And you are?" She asked, her long black hair in a low sloppy bun.

"We are here to buy a World Map. My brother, here, spilled something on mine." I said sweetly, and Gazzy smiled at the lady politely. She still frowned.

"This is not a gift shop for you kids." She said strictly and coldly, and went back to her computer screen. My smile faded and turned into a frown.

"Huh. Okay. I guess that other place across the street, Aviar is it?" Asher said, examining her fingernails. "Yeah. Aviar. I'm sure they'll have a world map for us. And I can't wait to see the customers reactions when we come in there crying 'cause we didn't get a piece of paper."

 _You tell her, girl!_

"Oh, another thing" She added. "Touch us and that's child abuse. I got the cops on speed dial."

 _Drop the mike._

The woman looked flabbergasted. Couldn't blame her; I didn't know Asher had that sass in her! I need to take lessons.

"We'll be on our way now." I said, walking out the doors with Angel's hand in mine. Once we walked across the street I turned to Asher who looked as amazed as I did.

"I didn't know I had that IN ME!" She shouted, slapping a high-five with Gazzy.

"Where did you learn how to sass like that?!" I asked. She shrugged, smiling.

Okay, back to the point.

Map. Max. Older ones. Flock. Find. Go.

"We're just gonna take off." I announced. "Head East. China's East from here, we know that, so let's go."

We ran through an old alley and took off trying not to let many people spot us.

It wasn't that hard, because not many people were running around.

 **Max's POV**

 _Just wrap it. It's going to hurt, but it's going to work._

I was debating weather or not to wrap my wing with a large, thick leaf I found on the cool grass.

Slowly, I knotted it around my feathers and my oozing wound. And, to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I thought.

But I'm not saying it didn't hurt.

I already checked the marks several times, and I found that it would take a week to fix the holes in my wings.

I know. It's long.

I'll manage.

Maybe.

Somehow.

I was still in the pond, washing the blood off of my downy feathers when I spotted large hawks/eagles soaring in the sky.

 _Lucky ducks_ , I thought wryly as I sat at the edge of the pond.

Now, I need a plan to get back.

Something that envolves not flying and no sound.

I don't know if I could pull it off.

* * *

 _Ayye_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _R &R for the sake of hologram toilets and spaghetti!_

 _Cya in the next chappie!_

 _Peace_

 ** _-Weirdo_**


	34. Reunion

_ayyye_

 _its the butt-crack of dawn_

 _and im playing remixy 80's ragtime music on my speakers._

 _neighbors are about to come and break my door down_

 _#walkingdeadreference_

 _also, im listening to a song called Game On_

 _pretty god damn amazing._

 _gonna get onto the story before the neighbors come ;)_

 **Storm's POV**

I peeled my eyes open to the smell of ash and chilled air, like a refrigerator on fire.

The fire was put out, and I found myself asleep on Iggy's shoulder. He was snoring faintly, his fingers twitched ever so faintly.

The small cave had a lot of shards hanging from the top, so I stood up slowly to avoid puncturing my brain.

Looking around, with bleary eyes, I found Ravi on her side with her hands in front of her.

Her mouth was open faintly, and I was tempted to stick a slug inside it.

I decided not to, since she was the closest friend I had in the Flock.

My eyes misted as I yawned, and cold chills surrounded me.

Rubbing my eyes, I found the sun was just starting to rise, so I guessed it was around five-ish.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the hips and lifted up.

I was spun I don't know how many times, and then placed back down to find me and Dylan about to burst with laughter.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered/screaming, playfully pushing him. "It's in the book 'What NOT To Do To Storm'!"

"Oh." Said Dylan, and evil smile forming on his face. "Right next to tickling?"

I frowned as he smirked. I held up a finger as I backed away.

"Don't.."

"Too late!"

He tackled me, knocking me off the edge of the cliff while we were laughing.

He tickled my stomach before I sprouted my wings and shot upward, and flew as fast as I could, laughing.

I headed straight towards the sun, and Dylan somehow caught up and grabbed my Converse, which came off in his hands.

"Nice color." He teased, waving it in front of me.

I stuck out my tongue.

"Very mature."

"Oh shut up!" I said, lunging for the shoe.

Suddenly, he pulled the shoe back and we ended up in a kiss I didn't know happened until he hands were on my hips.

It was weird; we never really kissed for this long.

Not to mention that telling you, dear reader, all this was completely awkward to tell you.

Our wings were still flapping, and our lips were still together.

We finally let go, after what seemed a century.

I glanced back towards the cave after Dylan, and he smirked.

"Race ya."

"You're on, lover boy." I shot, streaming towards the cave.

* * *

"Wake uuup." I said, shaking Iggy. He rolled over to face away from me, and stuck his arm under his chest and threw a pebble at me.

I frowned.

"No."

"Wakey wakey."

"Eggs n bakey?"

"Nope." I said, laughing. "Raw rat. Now get up!"

I jumped on top of my brother, as he let out a breath and sat up while he pushed me off his lap.

"Seriously, Storm?" Iggy exclaimed. "Who gets up at six?!"

"Me and Dylan." I said, jamming my thumb towards Dylan who was waking Ravi up.

He frowned and stood up next to me, walking over to the crackling fire.

I looked over at Ravi, who was waving away the laughing Dylan. She was on her side before Dylan hoisted her to her feet.

"Alright. We're going to go after Fang today." Dylan said, walking over to the fire, carrying the half-asleep Ravi.

Iggy and I nodded, and Dylan sat Ravi down next to the fire.

So one by one, after we finished our rats, we flew up in a tight formation towards the League.

"Family reunion." I mumbled.

 **Nudge's POV**

"Welcome, mini-flock, to Beijing." I announced, hearing the woops and hollars of the flock behind me.

The Gasman, unexpectedly, slapping me a high-five in mid-air.

 _I thought it would be bigger... oh well._

Below us were several villages swarmed with people, all buying fruit from stores.

There were children running around, and parents trying to catch up in the crowds.

Dirt roads were underneath their feet, but we were free, up in the sky with no rules! Sucks to be them.

Slowly, as we flew, the villages disappeared and hills started to form. It was like a video game; it looked so surreal.

Then, about half an hour later, huge mountains were around us as we were right below the clouds.

We were the only ones in the sky, despite the eagles and hawks.

Below us were waterfalls and ponds running through the jagged rocks. The water sparkled in the sunlight as we flew.

"Hey Nudge?" Angel asked with a concerned voice. "What's ahead of us?"

Looking ahead, shading my eyes, were very lumpy figures heading straight towards us. I frowned.

"Not Erasers, their too small. They could be birds, though." I reported, flying on.

Then, suddenly, without warning, I collided head on onto one of the figures.

Falling towards the rocks, I sprouted my wings to find the figure who was falling.

We both flew upwards towards our groups hugging.

"IGGY!" Screamed Gazzy, wrapping his arms around him in midair. "God, I thought I would never FIND YOU!"

We found them.

Dylan, Storm, Ravi, and Iggy were all in the air, hugging us like we were the Titanic survivors.

"Oh my GOD!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around Ravi. We were both misty-eyed but, happily, we were ALIVE.

* * *

"Alright." Dylan said when we were on the ground. "We were heading towards Fang. It might be dangerous, but we could need all the help we could get."

We all nodded, and a shake in the Gasman's backpack made us all freeze. Then I remembered, and I facepalmed.

"Oh yeah! So, Flock, meet Asher. Asher, Flock. She's a friend." I explained as Asher shook out of the bag and returned into her human form.

Dylan and Ravi stood jaw dropped, and Storm was explaining to Iggy her looks.

"Friend?" Asked Iggy. I nodded.

"Yep."

Soon, we were up in the air again and explaining eachother's adventures.

We were laughing and smiling, and Asher looked really interested in Iggy.

I was going to tease her until Dylan interrupted me.

"We're here." He said. "Welcome to the League."

* * *

 _Sorry for the late post_

 _forgive me, humans._

 _R &R for the sake of Hologram Toilets and Ashggy or whatever ship name for Asher x Iggy._

 _Cya in the next chappie!_


	35. Nobody Can Beat The Best

_sup my fellow nerds!_

 _and yes, I know your a nerd._

 _how? cuz me and you read maximum ride, DUH._

 _(might I add that I have a complete nerd wall)_

 _but that's beside the point!_

 _the point is, im turning fifteen in a week ;O;_

 _im so close to DRIVING_

 _(that's a hint for you, dad ;D)_

 _so, enjoy the chapter_

 _R &R and all that mess_

 _and enjoy your nerdy self_

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

"So basically your plan is to bust through the windows and grab him." Ravi reviewed, crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"Nice. Next your gonna make sure Angel gets caught this time." Iggy said. I sighed, realizing he had a point.

The younger ones were staying with us because I couldn't leave em on the cliff.

Besides, we could use Angel for whatever reason.

Angel crossed her arms, and explained she was glaring at Iggy.

"Dylan, seriously." Storm said, her calm gray eyes turning green in the sunlight. "We need a plan."

I'm supposed to be the oldest right now and I feel like I'm six.

In my defense, though, I'm making up plans as I go along.

We were in the air, hovering over the large building, trying to figure out some sort of plan. Ravi and the Gasman were throwing ideas out, but they all seemed too predictable.

"We could use some sort of distraction and bust in?" Asher offered.

I nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"Who's gonna be bait?" Nudge asked.

All eyes fell on Storm.

"You're kidding." Storm protested, lifting up her hands in defeat.

"You're the one most wanted down there." I said, pointing to the building below us. "And you're quick, you could escape."

She finally gave in and nodded, and we formed a plan.

"You can break the windows, and make them chase you." I said. "While they're gone, we could grab him and run."

"But what if Fang's hurt bad and can't fly?" Angel asked.

"We can carry him."

We landed on the roof silently, and Storm inched her way over to the window.

I nodded, and she tucked her wings in quickly, diving in front of the window. Moments later, a crash was heard and the shouts of voices.

Running footsteps echoed from below us then silence. I made hand gestures to everyone saying to jump down.

Leaping into the room, we found Fang tied up to an old oak chair, his black wings outstretched and tied to the wood as well. He looked pale and worn out, but God damn alive.

He was breathing. And I'm pretty sure asleep. Nudge walked over and shook him awake as we untied his joints.

"Fang.." Whispered Nudge. "C'mon, wake up. We're busting you out."

His eyes opened when he felt his wings being untied. When Angel finished the last knot, he jumped out of the glass hole with no warning.

I ushered everyone out silently, one by one, and I was the last one out.

We were a couple of feet in the air when Storm leapt out in a hurry.

"GO!" She screamed. "MOVE IT!"

She shot up towards us, sweat streaming down her forehead, and we obeyed without question.

We were ready to touch the clouds when the loudest _BOOM_ startled us.

Well, it was more of a _BOOM ba BOOM._

We weren't hit by the blast, but we were close to it.

The Gasman looked behind him as he saw the mushroom cloud of smoke and ash.

"It's beautiful.." He whispered. Iggy looked furious.

"What?! What is it?! Oh my God, do I smell smoke?" He rambled, making Gazzy tell him everything.

I glanced at Storm to find her smiling at her work, hands on her hips, as we flew to the cave.

Once Fang's feet hit the ground, Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman tackled him to the floor with hugs.

Nudge's eyes were full of tears and Angel was close to crying.

"I.. thought... you were... DEAD!" Nudge screamed, almost decapitating him.

Fang almost smiled.

Almost.

It was like a smirk.

When he finally stood up, Ravi and Storm hugged him.

"Don't do that." Storm said, on the verge to tears as well.

Ravi looked very calm, but she was smiling. Iggy was leaning against the cold wall, listening to every detail Gazzy had to give him.

I don't blame him.

It was awesome.

 **Ravi's POV**

I leaned against the stone wall next to the fire, watching Angel and the Gasman sleep next to Fang.

Today has been dramatic, honestly. We finally have another piece of our Flock puzzle, but we still feel incomplete without our true leader.

God, we were on the edge of our seats. We don't know what happened to Max or how it happened.

She never came back, and that's been overdramatic for me if you ask.

I just wish we could go back to our old house and just... relax.

Like, watch _Big Brother_ or something.

With a big bowl of salad... and caesar dressing...

Under a warm blanket...

Great. Now I'm drooling.

Nudge sat down next to me and stared ahead, and I could tell she was ready to burst.

I sighed. "Shoot."

"What if we're, like, too late? To find Max, I mean." She exploded, whispering the words. Poor kid, she looked red under her tan skin.

I nudged her with my shoulder.

"I'm hungry, too." She added. Nudge looked frail without all that protein and stuff inside her.

Like... a frail leaf clinging to a tree.

Just then, I realized I was starving. I needed a full, gigantic meal completed with everything BUT rat.

Clam chowder sounds amazing...

"I am too, Nudge." I admitted. "But we gotta hang in there. Once we find Max, she'll have a plan for us. Okay?"

Nudge nodded and wrapped her hands and arms around her legs.

She tapped her foot on the cold floor, and I realized she squished a bug.

"So." I said, changing the subject. "How was being leader?"

Her face lit up and her eyes glowed as she faced me.

"It was amazing! I felt so, like, responsible! I felt looked up to! There was so much pressure, but I liked getting to boss Gazzy around." Nudge babbled, her arms moving as she spoke.

Nudge was a hand-talker. And an eye-talker. She uses every single part of her body to talk, not just her vocal cords.

"There was a lot of jerks that we met on the way, though." She said, frowning at the ground.

"I bet." I agreed. She smiled again as my stomach growled.

"You made _me_ hungry." I said. She shook her head.

"No! _You_ made _me_ hungry!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

I picked her up with my hands and swung her in circles as she giggled.

"Admit it before I make you vomit!" I said, swinging her faster.

"Never!"

I finally set her down, and she sat immediately as her eyes were spinning like in cartoons. Nudge giggled.

I panted beside the fire, laying down and closing my heavy eyes.

Right now, I would love to curl up with _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

I need to buy the movies.

Before I knew it, I was asleep next to the fire, Nudge trying to shove me awake but failing miserably.

Not even her mouth could wake me now.

* * *

A nudge of a foot woke me to a great surprise.

"Is it me.." I groaned, "Or for the first time is it warm?"

Angel plopped on top of me, giggling.

"It's warm and amazing! Now get up, up, up." She said with a perky voice. I rolled over, shoving a rock out of my way.

I felt her frowning stare.

"I don' wanna." I protested. Angel grabbed my hands and sat me up, and the sun pelted my eyes.

She smiled as Nudge started to pick me up to my groggily feet.

I finally gave in and stood up, looking into the eyes of Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy.

"Where'sa others?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Iggy frowned, throwing a stick out the cliff.

"Went looking for Max." He mumbled.

I wondered why he was so upset... and I realized.

I didn't want to say it though.

"'Hold down the fort, Ig.'" Iggy mimicked Max, letting his legs dangle off the cliff.

I honestly had no idea what to say, but I knew whatever I DID say would just make it worse.

Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel all shot eachother sad looks; They knew.

Nudge, being Nudge, smiled again and drew a huge checkered board in the small patch of dirty sand in the corner.

When she was done, she wiped her hands, and looked at her work.

The board looked the size of a locker, and it was cut deeply in the sand.

"What on Earth is that, Nudge?" the Gasman asked, staring at the sand.

Nudge nudged him, and looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's Tic Tac Toe, dummy!" She said, shocked he didn't know.

I didn't either, I admit it.

"Ravi doesn't know either!" Asher said, giving me a shocked look as well.

Nudge facepalmed.

I suddenly forgot Asher was there, and I jumped.

She looked about Nudge's age, but she had, like, two sides of her.

Silent and Full-Out-12-Year-Old.

She giggled, realized I was startled at her. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Okay.. So you have to line up your X's or O's in a line of three." Angel explained, pointing to the three sets.

Nudge nodded, using an X as an example. She placed it in the middle.

"If you line up three, you win." Nudge said, making three X's throughout the middle. "And if the other person makes three in a line, they win."

The Gasman nodded, taking in everything.

"Okay then." Angel said.

"C'mon Ig. Don't you wanna come and play?" Asher asked, running over to Iggy who looked at her grumpily.

"Sorry Asher, but I'm not up to it." He argued, waving it off.

I saw Asher's expression change, and she sat down next to Iggy and sparked up conversation.

I turned around and challenged Gazzy to a game.

"You're on!" The Gasman said loudly as Nudge made a game board.

"Dibs on X." I said, planting my X in the upper right corner.

The Gasman frowned, and planted his O in the center.

Nudge and Angel were watching with silly grins, cheering Gazzy on as I placed my X above his O.

Gazzy's concentrating frown became a mischievous grin as he cut me off in the upper left corner.

I made the mistake of placing my X in the left, center.

The Gasman made a diagonal line, placing his O in the bottom right corner. He teased me and did a happy-dance.

"Yes! Uh huh, oh yeah, I won. Heck yeah." He danced, doing a moonwalk around the cave. "I'm the best. Oh yeah."

I laughed and playfully cuffed his shoulder as he snickered.

Angel and Nudge laughed, and Nudge challenged Gazzy to another game.

"There's no point." He said mockingly, placing his fists on his hips. "I'm the best. Nobody can beat the best."

* * *

 **Fang's POV**

We flew above the jagged mountains, watching below us.

God, it felt so good to be back in the air.

But, as usual, Max got herself into trouble and I have to be a "hero" and help her.

It's like she's doing this on purpose to be a romantic geek!

Whatever, though.

"Where d'you think she'll be at if she isn't flying?" Storm asked, a few wingspans behind me.

"Well." I said. "If she isn't flying, she's surviving on ground. To survive you need water, so we're trying to find a large water source where she'll be at."

Storm and Dylan nodded, looking below them to the dewey grass below.

I really hate talking, for those who don't know/remember. So that sentence was utter torture, thank you very much.

I felt a little weak, still, from not eating/flying. I could manage, though.

"Over there." Said Dylan, pointing to a river sparkling in the early morning sun.

He swooped to his right, as did Storm and I as we dived forward a bit.

"Don't land." I directed as we gathered speed. "We'll just hover above it."

Right before we hit the ground, we slowed and checked around all of the tall grass surrounding it.

"Nothing over here." Storm reported to my left, her hands sorting through the grass.

I looking over to my right shoulder and Dylan shook his head.

I made a silent sigh in my head as we charged back up into the sky, looking for anything.

 _All we need,_ I though wryly, _is one simple clue._

I looked to my left this time and I nearly dropped out of the sky at what I saw.

Max was waving like a freaking maniac, her wings outstretched and wrapped in what looked like a huge leaf.

 _Nevermind, we're good!_

"Guys!" I ushered, pointing to Max as we stormed down to her.

We landed on the muddy ground as we rushed up to Max who looked beat and sore.

Her wings looked frail but God damn alive, and that's all I needed.

But, of course, instead of thanking us she had to say, "Took ya long enough."

I smirked as me and Dylan carried her into the air, and we arrived in the cave in half an hour.

Nudge and Angel cried, nearly decapitating her and Gazzy hugged her torso while fighting tears.

Ravi hugged her, too, and was also close to tears.

"Who's that?" Max asked suddenly, pointing to Asher. I shrugged.

"We're just letting her stay for a while." I said as Asher waved with a small, cute smile.

Max took this in and nodded, and gave her a small hug.

* * *

"So, Max." Iggy asked as we sat around the fire in the dark. "Where are we going next?"

"Yeah." Nudge nodded. "We can't go back home, because that's gone. We can stay here, though! But wait, there's no food or beds.. Oh, and I'm hungry, Max. And the rats aren't filling me up."

Max held up her finger and scanned us.

"I've been thinking about that." She said.

"About rats?"

"No! About another home." Max said, laughing with the flock. "Get ready to fly a while tomorrow, guys."

"We're going to the Martinez's."

* * *

 _BOOM_

 _How's THAT for a long chapter, eh?_

 _Took me three days to write, so be happy._

 _Also, NOBODY DIED._

 _HATS OFF TO THAT!_

 _Cya guys in the next chappie_

 _Peace ;)_


	36. Enemies

_ayye_

 _sup my fellow nerds a maximaniacs_

 _it is i_

 _MEGA NERD_

 _in her true form!_

 _short brown hair_

 _green-blue eyes_

 _AWKWARD SMILE_

 _she forms once in a while to create the ultimate_

 _awesome_

 _badass_

 _MEGA NEEEERRD_

 _oh, and just a reminder:_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I Do NOT Own Anything Of The Wonderful James Patterson.**_

 _ **'Cause I'm Too Good For Him**_

 _ **JUST KIDDING OMG NOTICE ME SENPAI ;O;**_

 _okay, just enjoy the story._

* * *

 **Max's POV**

"Are you sure you can carry me for the whole journey?" I asked Fang after about two hours in the air.

Of course, I had to be carried "princess-style" to Colorado, therefore I felt like a complete idiot.

But I won't deny that it felt amazing to be back in the air again, flying or not.

My wings draped behind me like a useless plastic you would find on a kids toy. I had to keep them outstretched because I'm pretty sure closing your wings with a leaf around it is physically possible.

"Yeah." Fang replied back.

Of course, no need for sentences here, folks! 'Cause Mister Fang is too good for full sentences!

Behind us, Gazzy, Iggy, and Storm were laughing about something hilarious.

Above us was Angel, Nudge, and Ravi, and they were all calling random phone numbers, prank calling them.

"Lemme do one, Ravi!" Gazzy called as Ravi threw down the phone.

The Gasman cleared his throat as the number dialed. He put it on speaker as a lady answered.

"Hello and welcome to _Great Clip-"_

"Hi, yes." The Gasman said, sounding like Obama. God, it was fantastic. I smothered my laughter. "I was calling to set up an appointment."

There was silence, and then the young lady stuttered.

"Y-yes, and what... what name shall it be under?"

The Gasman made gestures to make everyone watch him, then he spoke again.

"Are you kidding me?!" He nearly shouted. "Do you not know who I am?! God! Women are always sassing me!"

That's it. That's what did it.

We laughed so hard as the lady stuttered again.

"I'm s-sorry sir. I am... I am very sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay. I just took my pills so I am extraordinarily moody. Now, put it under the name Barack. B-A-R-A... Are you getting this?" The Gasman asked with fake patience.

The woman said that she indeed was writing this, and The Gasman hung up when Angel nearly suffocated of laughter.

Even Fang was laughing.

"That.. was the best... of them all." Ravi implied, high-fiving the Gasman.

"Do another!" Nudge exclaimed as Angel nodded.

"Yeah! Do Subway!" Angel said, dialing the number.

Storm and Iggy were red of laughter, and were slapping Gazzy with high-fives.

"You're lucky you have that talent, Gasser." I heard Storm say. "I can only do Mickey Mouse!"

I was so glad that the flock was holding up well, even when we were all going to possibly feint from hunger.

But, we were closer to our temporary home and that's all that mattered.

"Hey Ange." I said, looking above at her blonde curls. "Can you hand me the phone? I'm calling mom to tell her we're on our way."

She sighed sadly, and hung up on Subway as she passed the phone down to Fang who gave it to me.

I quickly dialed her number and let it ring.

I tapped my fingers on my leg quickly, until she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" My mom's voice rang through the phone. My face lit up as I began to talk.

"Hey mom!"

"Max? Hey sweetie! I haven't talked to you in a while, is everything okay?"

"Yes, mom. Well.. no."

"Maaax?.."

"My wing's been shot. Like, through the tissues and bone."

I heard a faint gasp through the phone, and a bit of static until her voice ran through again.

"Sorry, sorry... Dropped the phone." She said, anxiety in her voice.

"We're flying over, okay? Oh, and tell Ella I said hi!" I said, good-byeing her and all that.

When I hung up, I could only imagine how MORE full the house will be with three other girls in it.

 **Ella's POV**

I leapt onto my bed, forgetting about the homework, and quickly dialed my friend's number.

Kyndal DuVont. She's my bestest friend in the entire world!

"Hey girl!" I said when she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Cinderella! What's up?" Kyndal asked through the phone, as I heard her jump onto her bunk bed.

"Nothing much. Not doing my homework today. Didn't feel like it." I shrugged, twirling a brown strand of hair around my finger.

"Same here. We'll have Sammie take care of it."

Sammie is Kyndal's older sister that's a young teacher in our school. She normally does really cool things for us, like gets us out of Gym or lets us into the Teacher Break Room.

"Yeah." I agreed, balancing the phone on my shoulder.

"Ella, honey?!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Just a sec, Kay." I whispered before placing my phone on my ruffled magenta sheets.

"Yeah, mom?!"

"Max and her friends are coming over for the month! Can you clean up the guest rooms for me?!"

I nearly fell off my bed with excitement as I rushed downstairs and said I will.

Running back up, I went into the first guest room that had two beds lined with deep oak wood. I pulled up the white and tan chevron sheets and made them like hotel beds.

I ran across the hallway to the second guest bedroom which also had two beds, a TV, a dresser, and an Xbox 360. I also pulled up their sheets and I cleaned its bathroom.

I was super excited, and I ran back down before I forgot I left Kyndal on the phone.

"Oops.." I muttered, running back into my room at top speed.

Across the screen, there were text messages from her.

 _'Hey, where'd ya go?'_

 _'This isn't funny, pick up!'_

 _'I gotta go, you BETTER be back when I come back!'_

I sighed, and ran back downstairs with excitement flooding through me again, and I ran up to mom.

"When are they coming?! It's Friday, so I'll have the whole weekend with them! Oh my gosh, I'm so EXCITED! Well, when are they coming?! Huh, huh?!" I rambled, tugging my moms sleeve.

I just realized the kitchen was a mess with HUGE amounts of food that could feed two Thanksgiving feasts.

"They should be here tonight at around eleven. They haven't eaten in two DAYS! They need a lot of food.." Mom muttered the last part, stirring what looked like taco meat.

I shrugged, and ran back into my bedroom.

 _I can't wait for Max! The whole flock is going to be here! Even Iggy! I can't wait to see him again..._

A few hours later...

It was ten at night, and I was beat.

I decided to talk to Kyndal until she had to go to bed at ten-thirty. So I just watched TV in the guest room.

It was some show called _The Amazing World Of Gumball._

I really liked it; Gumball was funny.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made me jump from bed and run to the door, opening it before mom did.

"MAX!" I squealed, hugging her super tight. I wasn't allowed to touch her wings, so I hugged her neck.

"Hey.. Ella!" Max choked out, placing me down. "I've got a surprise for you."

I gasped and let go, bouncing up and down as mom led her to the couch.

Behind Iggy and Dylan was three girls.

"This is Storm, Ravi, and Asher." Max introduced, them all waving in front of the door.

They all looked about Iggy's age, and they were all really pretty... Especially the girl named Asher.

The Ravi girl came up and shook my hand, and so did Storm. But Asher ran off exploring.

"Asher's your age." Max had said. "I think you might like her."

Soon enough, the food was done and the Flock was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohmygodthisissogoooooooood" Iggy approved, no spaces in between his sentences. I laughed when he stuffed a full burrito into his mouth.

"Approfed." Max said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yep." Storm said, high-fiving Iggy.

* * *

We sat in the living room watching TV when I tried to spark conversation with Storm.

"So.. er.. When did you join the flock?" I asked.

She was startled, and then shrugged.

"Around four months ago." She replied. I nodded.

"Hey. You look just like Iggy!" I realized. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm his sister. Weird, huh?"

That's when my brain exploded.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I know right?"

 _Iggy never told me he had a sister._

I looked over to my right to find Asher and Iggy sharing the rocking chair, and Asher laughed at something Iggy said.

My heart clenched and I looked away.

"So, have you talked to Asher, yet?" Max asked, walking up to me. I shook my head no, and she smiled.

"You should. You two have a lot in common."

 _Yeah. Too much in common..._

 **Asher's POV**

"So.. erm.. Which room do I get?" I asked Nudge as we walked up the stairs.

Wait, let me rephrase that, we TRDUDGED up the stairs. But I had a true, non-fattening meal that wasn't fast food for the first time. I needed one.

And it was the best.

"Uh.. I'm pretty sure the girls sleep in the same room. Oh, there's a pull-out bed underneath the sofa, too. So there's enough for all the girls." Nudge explained.

We entered the hallway to find Iggy laying on the floor.

"Too.. much.." He groaned, holding his stomach. "Too... many... tacos.."

Me and Nudge laughed, and I helped him to his feet.

"There is no such thing." I countered as he smiled.

"Touché." He said, nudging my shoulder as he entered the boys' room.

Nudge and I entered the girls' room, to find we got the best one.

There was a flat screen TV in front of the two king sized beds. The TV seemed to be playing some sort of zombie special.

"Oh nice! What sh-"

"SH!" Storm and Max interrupted Nudge, staring at the screen.

Nudge and I looked at eachother and we shrugged, and plopped on the bed next to Max.

She looked at us and smiled, and back at the TV.

"YES!" Storm screamed at the TV. A man was in cuffs and was cuffed to a pipe, and some man had the key to unlock it.

"LEAVE HIM THERE!" Max screamed, pounding the bed.

The man walked over to the cuffed man to unlock him.

"NO NO NO! DONT DO IT!" Storm screamed, and she suddenly fell off the bed.

Nudge and I laughed, but we were immediately shushed by Max. Storm climbed back onto the bed and watched intensely.

Suddenly, the man with the key tripped and dropped the key down the hole.

"YES!" Max and Storm screamed, slapping high-fives as the man that once had the key ran, leaving the cuffed man behind.

They did a little victory dance, and they turned to us.

" _The Walking Dead_. This is only the second episode." Max said, turning back to the screen.

I racked at my brain to remember; I heard that TV show before.

Then I remembered.

"Yeah. All the whitecoats at the School were always thinking about the next season on _Netflix_." I said, snickering.

Suddenly, the door busted open with Fang at the doorway.

"Be _quiet_. We're trying to watch _X-Files_." He said. Max paused the screen.

" _We're_ trying to watch _The Walking Dead_. And so far, Glenn's my favorite character." Max added, Storm nodding.

I had no idea who Glenn is, but I went with it and crossed my arms.

Nudge did the same, and stuck out her tongue.

Fang gave us all a deadly glare and shut the door. Right afterwards, Max looked at us and snickered.

"Watch this." She whispered.

She turned up the TV all the way, and started to play the end credits at full volume.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Iggy from the other room. He sounded like he was miles away.

"CMON!" I heard the Gasman scream as well.

We all laughed, and Max turned down the volume.

Nudge suddenly laid her head on Max's shoulder.

"Tired." She muttered. I nodded, and Max laid Nudge and I down under the super-warm covers.

"You guys had a long flight. Go to sleep." Max instructed, even though she didn't have to.

My heavy eyelids gave in as I finally realized I had a family.

But what I didn't know is that I had gained an enemy.

* * *

 _ayyyyyye_

 _i feel poor, not gonna lie_

 _see, there is this huge neighborhood where literally EVERYBODY at dance lives_

 _and its much closer to the studio_

 _and im literally on the other side of the tracks in the country_

 _im not joking_

 _Sherr'f Brookey Book, that's me!_

 _cya guys in the next chappie xD_


	37. Big Boy 2

_ayye_

 _so im not mega nerd anymore_

 _im a dork_

 _becuz my friend gave me her friend's number_

 _so i texted him._

 _apparently my friend gave him a selfie of me_

 _and he called me beautiful._

 _so by now i was blushing super hard._

 _and so we talked for a while._

 _he called me funny._

 _i called myself a dork._

 _i thanked him for calling me beautiful, saying that doesn't really happen._

 _then he said (QUOTE ON QUOTE)_

 _"People are just jealous, Brook. You're actually stunning."_

 _*explodes_

 _im just praying mom doesn't check my phone today xD_

 _lets just get onto the story_

[LINE BREAK]

 **Asher's POV**

I woke up to the beautiful sound of two pans clanging together right beside me ear.

I screamed and sat upright, colliding with the Gasman.

"Ow.. You owe me new eardrums!" I said loudly as he ran out the door, snickering.

I trudged down the stairs and jumped onto the couch next to Max.

"Did you guys wake the poor girl up?" Dr. Martinez asked, scanning the room.

Everybody shook their heads, but the Gasman was smiling.

"Well, Iggy's cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Asher, if you want pancakes." She offered turning to me.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, sitting on the stool in front of Iggy's counter.

"Asher? Morning!" He said, flipping three pans on the stove and placing them on a plate.

He poured on syrup and slid the plate over to me, a fork beside the plate.

"Thanks! And morning, Iggy." I said, smearing a butt-ton of butter on the top pancake and taking a huge bite.

 _Iggy: Jesus I'm still tired.. what TIME is it?!_

I checked the clock on the stove.

"It's around nine." I reported, taking another jaw full of pancake.

"Oh. Thanks." He replied.

There was silence until Iggy spoke up.

"Oh yeah.. Hey, did you finish that Harry Portland book?"

" _Harry Potter,_ Iggy! Its _Harry Potter_! You keep getting it wrong!" I said, laughing.

"I know. I just say 'Portland' to tease you." He mocked.

"Well, stop it! And yeah, I finished the book. God, it's my favorite out of the whole series so far!"

"You say that with every book.."

"Your point is?"

"Fine.."

"So anyways... SIRIUS WAS AMAZING! I loved the end with that complete plot twist! And that Patronum was freaking FANTASTIC! I can't believe that Harry actually made one of those! An-"

I paused, seeing Iggy's blank face.

"Sorry.. I was talking nerd again." I mumbled, taking a curl and placing it behind my ear.

"It's fine. Keep going! Actually, I think it's kinda cute when you talk about nerd stuff." Iggy said, smiling.

I thanked Jesus that he couldn't see because I was blushing hard.

"So.. Tell me about this Sirius guy."

"Yeah.. yeah! He's my favorite character. So, there's this place called Askaban.."

 **Max's POV**

"So.. you left your wings outstretched all night?"

"Yep."

My mom and I were standing in her room as her cold hands lightly touched around my feathers.

"Yeah.. a lot of tissue is ripped..." She mumbled to herself. "And your bone's got a crack, I bet.."

I held my breath.

Right now, I could use a hot shower.

All of the Flock could.

But I had to get hurt.

Again.

I feel like I'm dragging them down a little bit..

It's the worst feeling in the world, for those of you who don't know.

"Max.." My mom said with an uneasy voice.

"Yeah?.."

"I'm afraid.. you are going to have to go through surgery."

For those of you who don't know, I absolutely HATE the smell of chemicals. I HATE scientists (except for my mom). I HATE cages. I HATE enclosed spaces.

But the thing I hate most is being experimented on.

So basically my worst fear is being explained by my own mother.

"It's just a small one! There's just some tissues that need to be sewn together." She said, noticing my blank and scared face.

"Is there any other way." I asked, staring at the wall ahead of me.

I felt her shake her head.

"It'll be painless, sweetie."

"It's not the pain I'll be worrying about!" I exclaimed. "It's the fact that my own WINGS are going to be RIPPED. OPEN."

I saw her wince and I softened my voice.

"You're the only doctor here who knows about my wings. Who else will be doing the surgery?" I asked.

"I.. I'm not sure. But we have to do it sometime this week."

Mom explained everything that was going to happen, and the only things she was going to touch in my wings. But I wasn't listening.

When she finally let me out of the room, Ella dragged me into her own bedroom.

"Max! Max, Max, Max, MAX!" She screamed before I covered her mouth.

"What?"

"You gotta help me. I like Iggy but it looks like that girl, Asher, I think, likes Iggy too! I wanna be with Iggy and it's no fair! I've liked him for so much longer and I need help, Max!"

This took a second for me to digest.

"Wait.. you like Iggy?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled, jumping onto her bed. "The point is I NEED you to help Iggy like me!"

"But it looks like Iggy sorta likes Asher already, Ella."

"I don't CARE about Asher!" Ella said, crossing her arms.

This took me even LONGER to digest.

God.. Drama..

"What?"

"Just help me Max, PLEASE!"

I can't just leave Asher in the dust, I kinda like the kid, but this is my sister we're talking about! If she's unhappy, I am too. Then the whole FLOCK will be unhappy..

"Alright.. I'll help you.."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOUU!" Ella screamed, burying her face into my lavender sweatshirt.

What did I just agree to...

 **Nudge's POV**

 _Wait.. Ella likes Iggy?_

I was listening through the door of Ella's room when I heard footsteps, and I shot into the girls' guest room and pretended to be reading my magazine.

I looked over in the hallway to find Ella thudding down the stairs. Max stayed in the hallway and ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Max?" I asked from the other room. "Is everything okay?"

Max was startled at first then relaxed, and came over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Yeah. Just drama."

"With Asher, Iggy, and Ella?"

Max was startled again, and I smiled.

"How did yo-?"

"I heard." I interrupted, placing the magazine down and sitting upright. "Max, why are you going to ditch Asher?"

"I'm not ditching Asher! I just... I just can't afford to make my sister unhappy."

"Alright.. I understand."

But, I didn't!

I walked downstairs and talked to Iggy in the kitchen.

"Hey Nudge."

"Iggy, two girls like you, y'know." I flat out told him.

He got a small smile and made a cheesy pose.

"I know. It's Ravi and Storm. 'Cause I'm awesome." He mocked, leaning against the wall.

I laughed.

"First of all, Storm HAS to like you 'cause she's your sister. Second of all, Storm's already with Dylan. Third of all, just plain EW with Ravi."

Iggy's funny smile turned into a frown.

I knew that look..

TAKE COVER!

"STORM'S WITH DYLAN?!"

[LINE BREAK]

 **The Gasman's POV**

"Make it a little tighter over there.." I said, pointing to the hatch behind the alarm clock.

Storm placed her fingers in the socket and screwed it even tighter, and it gave a jolt as it couldn't go any tighter.

"That good? 'Cause I'm getting dents in my fingers, Gasser."

"Yeah. Perfect, actually." I complimented.

She thanked me.

"So.. what did you call this thing again?"

"The Big Boy." I said.

We were recreating the Big Boy from when Angel was first captured. I've been wanting to for a while now, but Iggy's been with Asher too much so I decided to give Storm a small lesson.

At first I liked Asher, but now I feel like she stole my best man.

I know this is bad, but I honestly really hope those two don't get together.

We don't need another couple... we already got two.

"Ah. And just to be clear, nobody can know I'm with you right now."

"Why?"

"The flock thinks of me as 'partly innocent'. I would like to keep it that way." Storm winked/smirked, making me snicker.

"But I know your not innocent. Heck, you lost your innocence when you joined the flock."

"Touché. Let's make a deal. You make sure I keep the 'innocence' label, and I don't tell the flock about the Big Boy."

"Deal. Hey! Keep track of the yellow, not the blue!"

"Sorry, sorry."

It's funny because Iggy was the guy saying that to me back then. Ahh, memories.

Suddenly, large, angry footsteps started streaking towards the door.

"Go, go!" I whispered as Storm fell off the bed and rolled under it.

I threw the covers over the device and tried to look as innocent as possible.

I was surprised, though, to find Iggy at the doorway.

"Oh hey, dude. Finally slipped away from Asher's grasp?"

"Where. Is Storm." Iggy asked, panting as if he's been running all over the house.

His tone was sharp, and he only used that voice if he didn't need any crap.

Remembering our deal, I shrugged.

But then, I pretended to lit up as if remembering something.

"I thought I remember Storm saying she was going for a small flight with Dylan." I lied. He ran through the hall way, and I heard his footsteps until he slammed the door.

He flew past the window of the boys' window and I signaled Storm to come up.

"What did he want _you_ for?" I asked.

"'Dunno." She shrugged.

A tap on the window made us yelp as I turned around and saw Iggy at the window, still flying.

He looked at Storm and mouthed, "You're dead."

She ran out the door and I heard the downstairs door open as she rushed into the air and started talking to Iggy.

"I am so glad," I said to myself, "That THAT is not me and Angel."

[LINE BREAK]

 _hope u enjoyed_

 _r &r and all that mess_

 _i'm gonna text the dude now_

 _and also eat a burger._

 _peace_


	38. Sight

_ayye_

 _so, we're having a Fourth of July partayyy_

 _and i might do a fanfiction special_

 _y'know, the flock celebrating and all that_

 _it would be cool._

 _also, can we get this chapter to 70 reviews?_

 _i think we can, hell yah ;)_

 _enjoy this chapter and r &r_

* * *

 **Storm's POV**

See, it's hard enough to hover in mid air right next to a house.

But it gets harder when you try to think of comebacks.

"Why didn't you TELL ME?!"

"'Cause I thought you knew."

Iggy tapped on the window and the Gasman opened it, obviously intrigued and entertained by all this.

"Go get Dylan for me." Iggy commanded.

My eyes grew a fraction of an inch.

"DON'T!"

"Do _you_ want to be banned from watching _X-Files_?"

The Gasman ran through the doorway and I shot Iggy The Look.

"Seriously? X-Files?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"He'll do anything for Skully and Smolder."

Moments later, Dylan was sitting on the roof while me and Iggy hovered in midair.

"Sup." He said.

"What have you been doing to my sister?!"

Me and Dylan turned crimson and I tugged my ear.

"Nothing."

"SIR. Nothing SIR."

"Nothing, s-"

"Dylan. Don't call him sir."

Dylan shrugged, and took a bite of his apple, glancing back and forth between me and Iggy.

Right now it was like.. Batman versus Superman.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me."

"Seriously, Ig, calm down. I just thought you knew the whole time. Heck, the whole flock knew!"

Iggy's face showed too much emotion, but I was ready to just slowly inch my way back into the house from embarrassment.

"Storm. Me and Dylan have to talk alone."

Now Dylan's eyes grew as big as mine.

"WHAT?! I'm not six! I can stay here! What am I saying.. I AM staying here."

Dylan muttered something that sounded like "Stubborn like a mule" but I ignored him.

Iggy gave me the death stare and I finally flew back through the window where the Gasman was waiting for me.

We started working on the Big Boy again, but I didn't talk much as I heard shouting from the roof every now and then.

"What's going on up _there_?" The Gasman asked after a while.

"No clue, little man, no clue." I replied, embarrassed and sighing.

20 Minutes Of Flat Out Yelling Later...

Dylan flew through the window next to Iggy, and neither of them said a word.

Iggy went out to the hallway and Dylan gave me a thumbs up.

"I think that went pretty well." Dylan whispered, making me smile.

"I still hate you!" Iggy called from the other hallway, making my smile fade.

Noticing my glum look, Dylan ruffled the top of my head.

"It's alright. He'll get over it."

"It's _Iggy_ , Dylan." I shot back, giving him a sullen look.

He noticed what I was getting at here, and he snickered.

"You got a fair point."

"Don't I always?"

"Well..."

I frowned and tackled him to the ground, and the Gasman landed on top of us, making a bear pile.

He grunted and stood up with me on his back, and ran around the room as I laughed.

He spun around before landing on one of the beds on top of the Gasman.

"Suffocating!" The Gasman coughed out. "Can't! Breathe!"

I rolled off of him.

"Jesus, Storm. You way a freaking ton."

I frowned at him, nudging him with my knuckles.

"You're probably not used to my weight because you let all of yours out." I said, making him spread a mischievous grin on his face.

I laid on top of the bed next to Gasser, when his stomach growled.

I took a glance to find him using Bambi eyes.

"Can you make a run downstairs for meee?" He asked, every ounce of innocence in him transferring to his eyes.

"The eyessss!" I hissed. "They burrn!"

"I just want a bag of chi-"

"Okay okay fine." I gave in, making him do a victory dance.

Damn it.. they always get me with the quivering lip.

I walked out into the hallway to find Nudge placing her head inches away from the mirror and squeezing something with her fingernails.

"Uh.. Nudge?" I asked, making her yelp and leap back from the mirror.

She got an angry face.

"If you told anybody what you just saw, you will never see Glenn again." She threatened, slamming and locking the bathroom door.

But I wasn't paying attention.

The whole time she was talking I was staring at the large,

red,

gooey,

zit.

I snickered to myself.

 _Heh.. I'm so glad I didn't get one of THOSE._

* * *

 **Asher's POV**

"NUDGE! Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, NUDGE!" I screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

I heard her growl at me.

"I'm almost done.." She mumbled. "Almost... YES! DIE YOU DEMON SPAWN DIE!"

 _Nudge: I thought that thing would never pop... Jesus, zits are the WORST._

"You had a ZIT?!" I said loudly, shocked.

"SHH!" Nudge said, opening the door. She held a piece of toilet paper to her forehead, just above her right eyebrow.

"Fine. Now, outside." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

We were standing on the patio, and I heard thunder rolling in and I shivered.

The air got colder again, and it didn't help that the heater in the girls' guest room is down.

"What?" Nudge asked impatiently.

Nudge was so far my bestest friend in the flock, and I could talk to her about ANYTHING! Ravi was nice to talk to too, but most of the time she's with Storm or Max.

"I think.. I think Ella has it in for me." I confessed, drumming my dirty nails on the railing.

I felt Nudge's shocked gaze before she spoke.

"Why would you think that?!"

"Whenever I'm talking to Iggy.. she flat out glares at me. Whenever I try talking to her, too, she doesn't honestly talk."

"You're over exaggerating, Asher. You _did_ take the last pancake yesterday when you were talking to Iggy, maybe that's why she was glaring. And maybe she's just shy. She was shy to me when I first came, but now we're best friends!" Nudge rambled.

I nodded, but I knew something was up.

We went back inside, and we were going upstairs as Ella came down. Ella moved her shoulder, making it collide into mine as she kept walking, deadpan.

 _Ella: They think I'm gonna be friends with YOU?! You took Iggy from me. You're going_ _down_ _, Asher._

When we were in the girls' guest room, Nudge looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah." She said. "She's hunting you down, Ash."

 **Max's POV**

I clapped my hands together and scanned the flock.

We were in the girls' guest room, and we decided to hold a meeting without Ella or my mom.

"So.. I have some.. news I want to share with you." I said, making sure it was loud enough for everybody to hear but not too loud.

The Gasman was in the rocking chair, and Storm and Ravi were laying next to each other on the bed. Fang and Iggy were on the other bed, leaning against the headboard. Nudge, Asher, and Angel were on the floor in front of my feet and Dylan was leaning against Storm's bed.

"I won't be here all throughout tomorrow because.. I'm going through surgery."

I squinted my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see their faces, but I caught a glimpse of Nudge gasping and covering her mouth.

 **BOOM**

Thunder rolled in the background but I pushed that aside.

"I don't want you guys to come and worry; I'll be home before you know it."

I opened my eyes again and the horror on everybody's faces were heartbreaking to see.

"No." Fang said suddenly, making me jump. "I'm coming."

I sighed.

"Fang. Now's not the time."

"I don't care. I'm coming." He shot back, crossing his arms.

There was silence until the Gasman spoke up.

"Me too! I'm coming, too!" He piped up.

"Me three." Iggy said, waving his hand a tad.

Out of the corner of my eye, Ravi and Storm looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're coming too." Ravi said bravely.

"Us too!" Angel said below me, tugging on my sweatpants.

I sighed again and blushed furiously.

"Okay. We'll all go."

 **BOOM**

Thunder striked again, and I stepped out of the bedroom and went to my mom, who was on the couch reading.

I sat down next to her as I grew the best idea I've had.

"Hey sweetie." She said, noticing me. "What's up?"

 _Just ask, Max. Don't make a fuss about it._

"Mom, I need to ask a huge favor out of you." I said, gathering all my bravery.

"Of course. Anything I can do!"

"Have you... Have you ever done an eye surgery?"

She went silent as if thinking. My toes curled tightly in my tan fuzzy slippers.

"I suppose so."

"Could you do it on a human?"

Silence again.

"I suppose so, why, Max?"

"Could you preform an eye surgery on Iggy?" I burst out, staring at my mother.

 **BOOM**

 _Stupid thunder. Making everything dramatic..._

She looked shocked, but I could tell she was thinking.

Dr. Martinez started to mumble to herself, as if thinking aloud.

She finally spoke.

"Yes. But it would be a difficult procedure. It would take about four hours tops, and he would have to stay overnight at the hospital." She reported, looking into my eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, but they got caught in tangles.

"We could manage. Thank you, mom. Thank you so, so, so, SO much." I said, mumbling the last part and hugging her tightly.

I felt her smile and I broke apart from her and head back upstairs.

 _This can sort of be a surprise present for Iggy._

"What can be a surprise present for Iggy?" Angel and Asher said together, making me jump.

I winked.

"That's a surprise for you too." I cooed, ruffling Angel's hair and kissing the top of Asher's head. "Now you guys should get to bed. Me and Storm have to catch up on _The Walking Dead_ anyways."

Angel frowned and crossed her arms.

"How can it be a surprise for EVERYONE when Iggy's gonna have to find out first?" Angel asked.

I groaned. There's never getting past this stubborn, stubborn child.

"Okay. Get all the girls in our guest room." I whispered to them, and they nodded and set off to find them all.

 **Ravi's POV**

Rain was pounding the windows and lightning shot everywhere but the house.

I could go to sleep at any minute.

"Ravi! Stop day-dreaming!" Dylan said, waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

I gave him a sullen look and moved my red checker piece across the board, capturing three of his pieces.

"You should've left me day-dreaming." I smirked, making him frown.

"Ravi's the queen of checkers!" The Gasman yelled. "All hail!"

Dylan gave me a fake disgusted look and said, "Like I'm 'hailing' THAT."

We laughed as Asher came into the playroom.

Well it wasn't really a playroom. It was just an empty piece of the attic that had all these games to play. So now we call it the playroom.

"Hey Ravi? Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked through the attic's doorway.

I nodded, confused, and walked out telling Gazzy to keep my checker throne.

"Max wants you." Asher said, suddenly smiling as we went into the girls' guest room.

All the girls in the flock were there already, and that's saying something 'cause there are a LOT of girls.

Max smiled as I entered, and I smiled back as I took a seat next to my right hand girl, Storm.

"Wonder what she wants us for." Storm whispered, barely audible.

"Maybe she found out about the tunnels we're building throughout the house."

"That would suck." Storm replied, frowning.

I nodded.

"So, I've got some amazing news. It's a present for Igster." Max whispered loudly, looking excited.

She left us at a dramatic pause and continued.

"Mom's gonna preform an eye surgery on him. He's getting his eyesight back!"

Nudge, Asher, and Angel squealed as I covered my mouth shut. Storm's jaw dropped open and her eyes were the size of Frisbees.

"I know! It's going to be the same day as my surgery. I'm gonna tell Iggy I want him in there with me, and we'll surprise him with the procedure!" Max said excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down.

I haven't seen Max this excited since the day she got her first pair of Converse that weren't donations or from the thrift shop.

"Are you sure he'll like this?" Nudge asked. "I mean, we're all really scared of 'procedures'."

"Yeah.. That's true. And who else is going to preform the surgery WITH your mom? She can't do it all on her own." Asher pointed out, nodding at Nudge.

Angel was silent and staring, so I had the thought that she was reading minds.

Suddenly Angel looked at the door and frowned.

I opened my mouth but I was shushed by Max as she crept over to the door and swung it open, finding the Gasman snooping.

The Gasman was leaning against the door so he fell when it was opened.

"Are you kidding me?!" Max yelled/whispered, giving the Gasman The Look.

The Gasman shrugged, but he looked excited out of his mind.

"Are YOU kidding?! Is it really happening?!" He asked and Max covered his mouth and nodded, her smile forming back.

He did a small victory dance and left.

"Now let's get some sleep. Two surgeries are happening and I already have enough anxiety as it is." Max said, waving her hands to make us go onto the beds.

I scowled but I went under the covers.

Finally I went to sleep thinking about Iggy and his eyesight.

* * *

 _hope u enjoyed_

 _r &r and all that._

 _also, ive seen that u guys are thinking im not.. including Asher that much._

 _i feel like i've been doing well with her, though._

 _i guess i should either:_

 ** _A) Ignore all that._**

 ** _Or_**

 ** _B) Take your advice and feel like an idiot for not doing it before._**

 _jesus doing this is hard..._

 _oh well._

 _cya guys in the next chappie!_

 _;)_


	39. What Do They Call This?

_*hums happy birthday song*_

 _guess who just turned fifteen?_

 _on HUMP DAY?!_

 _THIS GAL_

 _oh yeah. uh huh. its my birthday. *victory dance*_

 _I GET CAKE_

 _and the best part of all..._

 _ICING *explodes*_

 _yeah so im fifteen now._

 _on a hump day._

 _IT GETS BETTER._

 _i am writing to you guys_

 _ON A FUCKING CRUISE_

 _HELL YEAH_

 _ONTO THE STORY_

 _WOO_

* * *

 **Iggy's POV**

I was officially steaming hot.

 _I wished for it to be warmer.. not the Sahara Desert!_

I wiped the sweat off my brow as my wings were damp from sweat, too, in the air.

We were traveling at top speed, Fang carrying Max again, to the hospital.

Y'know. The place we call a hellhole.

"Max, I'm hot." Nudge complained, sounding worn out.

"Same." Asher said and I heard her raise a hand.

"I know guys but we're almost there." Max replied above me.

 _You said that twenty minutes ago._

I felt Asher look this way and giggle, and I suddenly remembered she could read minds.

 _Your laugh is cute, Asher._

I heard her giggle again and look away.

I smiled and looked down as I heard cars parking and people talking.

Curious, I asked, "What's below us?"

The figure beside me, Storm, I guessed, looked down as well. I could tell it was Storm because she's much skinnier than the rest of us, and that's saying something.

"Fast food joint." She reported. "Look's like an eighties themed place."

I smiled again to myself; I loved eighties foods.

A few minutes later, I heard a LOT more cars and a bunch more people.

"Ig and Storm, swerve left for a sec." Max commanded and I obeyed without question.

I felt something brush by me and Storm whispered, "Lost balloon. Some kid let go of it below us."

"Alright. We're here, gang." Max said as we all swooped downwards.

We landed in some soil so I guessed it was a forest.

I put on my windbreaker and we walked out into a parking lot and into the hospital.

The smell of chemicals and hand sanitizer wafted over me suddenly, making me feel dizzy and sick.

The lobby felt very large and possibly had two floors. There was so many people crammed into one place.

The air was cool and smelled of cheap air conditioning. Suddenly footsteps walked towards us and I found out there was two people.

"Hey mom." Max said, and I heard Fang set her down. "Hey Jeb."

 _Jeb? What's Jeb doing here?!_

 _Don't know_

I looked over at Asher. She nodded, telling me she was sending thoughts towards me.

"Iggy, I have something to tell you." Max said, and I felt all eyes land on me.

I was so confused.

"You're going into surgery. You're getting your eyesight back!"

I nearly doubled over.

* * *

Two men and a woman guided me to a room that stank of blood and hand sanitizer. A shiver crept down my back.

"You're going to be fine Mr. Iggy." A man with a scratchy voice said. He sounded sincere though, so I listened.

I laid down on the metallic table.

"Sir, how many doses shall we give him?" The lady asked, her voice pitchy.

"Twice as many as usual." He commanded, and I heard the girl gasp.

"But.. But that could k-"

"Mr. Batchedler said that this boy is very special. Just listen to me, Violet."

I felt her nod and I nearly yelped as a needle sank into my left arm without warning.

"What.. What color are my eyes going to be?" I asked, curious.

"Well," The lady, Violet, said, "What color do you want them to be?"

I thought about this and I shrugged.

"Gray." I said, liking the idea.

I felt her nod and I felt droopy.

"This is just making you sleepy, Iggy. This dose will make sure you don't feel ANYTHING. Okay?" The other man said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself into a very odd rest.

I don't know long I slept, but I do know I was sleeping on thin air. It was so relaxing.. I never felt like this before.

What seemed like two minutes, I heard voices again.

"Violet, put more doses in. He's waking up."

I felt a sharp pain again and I was back on thin air. Then, what felt like two minutes later, I woke up.

"Iggy, if you can hear me, do NOT open your eyes. Stay extremely still."

I obeyed without question, knowing my eyesight was on the line again.

Then I heard water rushing and gloves being pulled off. Violet wrapped bandages around my eyes and I waiting on the warm table.

I heard footsteps and voices.

I gave a grunt and sat up before being laid back down again by the man.

"Can I take off these bandages now?" I asked, very impatient.

"Yes, Mr. Iggy." He said, unwrapping the bandages. "Now you can open your eyes. Slowly, now."

I slowly opened my eyelids and I looked at the colors.

Silver and red and white and blue.. they were all happening in front of me.

I heard myself give a yelp of surprise and everybody in the room laughed. Violet handed me a mirror.

My eyes were deep gray and my hair was dirty and uncombed. I was wearing a hospital gown that was very itchy and I had rather thin lips.

I couldn't love myself more.

"We will test your eyesight later. Right now you can go see you fam-"

I already ran off and into the lobby where seven kids were waiting.

A girl with a deep tan and super-curly hair squealed and hugged me.

"Guess who's who!" She said, her eyes misty. I smiled.

"Nudge." I said, nudging her. She smiled.

"Ravi." I said, pointing at Ravi. Her brown hair that was once down to her shoulders had grown fast, and was now down to the middle of her ribcage.

I bit my lip and smiled when I saw the little boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes giving me a toothy smile.

"Gazzy my man." I said, giving him a high five.

A girl with long, curly blonde hair and brown eyes tugged at my hospital gown and looked up at me.

"Nice dress." She snickered. I hugged her and said, "Asher."

"This one's obvious." A boy with black hair and eyeYous said, a smirk on his lips.

"Fang. Dylan." I said, letting go of Asher and pointing to the two. Dylan gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey Iggy." A small girl that looked like the Gasman said, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Angel!" I said, hugging her back. Her hair grew long, too. It was down to her knees.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades and deep gray eyes like mine walked up and crossed her arms.

"You better be doing the 'best for last' thing." She said. I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Yes I am. Hey, Storm." I said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged back.

We sat down in the lobby sofas, Asher next to me. Storm sat down beside Dylan and I realized something.

"Max still hasn't come out of surgery?" I asked.

Fang smirked, "She has. She's in the bathroom."

I smirked back, and walked up behind the bathroom door.

 _You're not going to.._

 _Oh I am._

The door opened and I jumped in front of the person and yelled, "WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?" really quickly.

The girl with blonde hair and brown streaks yelped and jumped back, nearly tripping.

I snickered as she chased me to the seats.

"Seriously, Iggy?!" Max yelled, glaring. "The first time you see me you SCARE me?!"

"Yep. It's very sentimental." I said, winking.

We laughed and went outside, finding it was already night.

"We could fly." Fang said. "It's dark enough."

We went back into the forest and I saw everybody spread their wings. I looked behind at mine, finding they were like an albatross.

I picked up Asher princess-style and we flew off into the dark night.

 _You look good, Iggy. The gray eyes was a good choice on your part._

 _Thanks, Asher. I'm glad I can see now. Now I can see you._

I mentally slapped myself, noticing how idiotic I sounded.

Looking down I found Asher blushing hard.

 _Iggy you're so cute when you do things like that._

Now I was blushing.

What do they call this?!

Irony?

Torture?

LOVE?!

* * *

 _hayyyyy_

 _hope u enjoyed_

 _ima go play poker with dad now._

 _and lose all my money..._

 _maybe he'll go easy on me on my b-day._

 _CYA_


	40. Cute, Huh?

_ayye_

 _sorry for the late post. ive just been really bored and busy_

 _(and i forgot ^-^)_

 _so just enjoy this super long chapter i made you guys!_

 _r &r and let's get this chappie to 80 reviews!_

* * *

 **Ella's POV**

I swung my legs back and forth as I laid on my loft bed, waiting for Kyndal to reply.

She was at some waterpark for spring break and I was stuck here.

But that's okay, I was going to the _Dairy Queen_ today with Max anyways.

 _'Yeah, I'm almost rdy 2 go 2 LA'_

It must be fun, I replied, being able to go to all these huge waterparks and firework shows.

 _'Yeah there rlly cool. Maybe u can come with me 2 next years'_

I smiled and said that was a good idea before she had to go onto the plane.

I flopped back down on my magenta sheets and sighed, staring at the popcorn ceiling.

 **Knock Knock..**

"Come in!" I said from my top bunk, and Max came in.

She smiled and I smiled back and sat on my banister.

"A tragic family member seems to be falling," I said in a news reporter voice, "Who will ever save the young Ella Martinez?"

I tipped backwards and started falling and Max caught me.

"A young girl becomes a young hero as she saves this litt- Wait. Nope she's stealing the girl." I said as Max ran out the hallway, still holding me, and down the stairs.

I giggled and she laughed as she threw me onto the couch, landing next to Nudge who was laughing also.

"Mom wanted to tell us something, and then we can all have an excuse to tackle the boys in their room." Max whispered to Nudge, Angel and I.

We all giggled and snickered as Mrs. Martinez sat down next to us.

"So Max, Jeb just called me." She started. Max cursed under her breath but her mom ignored that and continued, "He has a friend that's daughter is having her fifteenth birthday party today."

"Okay.." Max said, digesting this.

Angel squealed and slapped Nudge with a sudden high-five.

"You're going to her party."

I squealed with Angel and Nudge and we all slapped high-fives.

"There's more." Mom said, interrupting us. "We all have to wear fancy clothing as the party is on a yacht."

We all squealed higher and suddenly Asher popped up from behind the couch and said, "What's a yacht?"

I jumped and Mom smiled as Asher sat on the couch opposite of me.

"A yacht is a huge, fancy boat with lights and ballrooms." Max explained.

We all oohed and aahed at the imaginary picture in our brains.

Suddenly Max started snickering to herself.

"What's the matter, Max?" I asked, confused.

Still snickering, she said, "Imagine all the boys in tuxedos. Now imagine Storm, Ravi, and I wearing dresses."

We all laughed and ran upstairs.

Turning left, I heard the X Files theme song playing in the boys room. Max came in front of me, and put her hand on the handle.

She held up three fingers, two fingers, then one.

We ran into the room, and started screaming, "YOU GOTTA WEAR TUX'S!"

The Gasman yelped and fell off of the bed onto the floor, and Iggy stormed towards us.

"WHAT?!" I heard Fang yelp before Iggy pushed us out of the room and locked the door.

We all laughed and ran to the girls' room.

Expecting to see Ravi and Storm watching something on Netflix, we found nothing but the windows open and Nudge and Max jumped outside.

I helped Angel climb onto the roof, and we watched Nudge and Max circle around the flying Storm and Ravi.

We heard nothing until, "I have to wear a WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Storm's POV**

Soon the dresses and tuxedos came after dinner in three separate boxes.

Nudge squealed and pried open the boxes with her bare hands, her eyes as big as Frizbees.

She started throwing bags with either poofy Prom dresses in it or tuxedos.

"Fang, Iggy, Max, Asher.." Nudge mumbled, tossing the bags to everyone. "Me, Storm, Dylan.."

Soon enough the bags were tossed to everyone, and I found my bag looked pale blue and extremely poofy.

I gulped and ran upstairs to the girls room, finding everybody already opening their bags.

Apparently every bag came with a dress, a hair accessory, and some glittery heels. I gulped again.

To my right I found Angel opening her long, pale pink dress that was bedazzled all around the torso. She had silver sandals and a huge jewel for a headpiece.

 **(A/N: I have the link to everybody's dresses in my profile bio. Enjoy your reading!)**

Nudge squealed loudly as she opened up her bag, revealing a hot pink short dress with jewels everywhere. It seemed to me that SHE picked that one out.

Max, not enjoying this at all, opened up the bag revealing a long, deep blue lacey dress. There was no jewels and the dress was very long.

"Not short, and that's all that matters." She said, going to the bathroom to put it on.

A few moments later, a squeal was heard from Nudge in the bathroom, raving about Max's dress.

I smiled to myself and Ravi came walking over with a beautiful long white dress. One side was longer than the other, and there was few jewels.

"Listen, I have to go through THIS." Ravi complained, pointing to her dress. "Now it's your turn."

I sighed and opened my bag, revealing a short, poofy, baby blue dress. It was lacey long sleeves and no headpiece.

I looked at it, and back at Ravi. She was snickering.

I sighed again and went into the bathroom when Nudge and Max got out.

Ignoring Nudge's squeals, I put it on and waddled back out, tugging the dress down.

"This is school all over again.." I mumbled.

Ravi and Max's was red with laughter and I tried to contain my laugher too, looking at myself in the mirror.

"I have the best idea.." Nudge said, smiling big and bold.

"You don't mean... NO!" Ravi said, suddenly stopping her laughter and staring.

Max whipped her head around and stared at Nudge and said, "Don't kill me."

"I only want to do your hair. Ravi, Storm, and Max first!" Nudge said, pushing us into the tiled bathroom.

Angel and Asher winced and waved at us, and the door shut.

One Hour Of Screaming, Jumping, and Hair Spraying Later...

"Done!" Nudge said as we rubbed our heads.

Max's long hair was done to a braid to a bun, looking the complete opposite of her normal hairdo.

Ravi's hair was made into a French Braid, done neat and looking plastic with all the hairspray.

My boycut hair grew to my shoulders, and Nudge made my short hair into a low bun with a light blue hairnet.

"You look so good." Ravi complimented.

"Don't get used to it." I grumbled, staring at the heels. Ravi followed my gaze and sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

"Agreed."

I put on my silver heels and immediately took them off, deciding to wait until we go to the party.

We all walked down the stairs, finding the boys in matching tuxedos and we all clutched our mouths, stopping our laughter.

Iggy was helping Fang tie his tie, while the Gasman was playing on his Nintendo DS Mrs. Martinez gave him.

Dylan was watching TV, not noticing us.

I tapped on his shoulder and crossed my arms.

He turned around and stared, and stood up. I flushed.

"Storm. Would you like to go to the Party with me?" He asked, smiling.

 _Awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward, awkward..._

"Yeah." I replied, a crooked smile forming on my lips.

To my right, I heard the Gasman mumble, "Cough up."

Looking over, Nudge groaned and passed Gazzy two five dollar bills.

"What was that for?" I asked, sitting next to the Gasman.

"That you would think it would be awkward. Angel told me." Nudge explained. "I bet Gazzy five bucks you would think it would be awkward."

"Well it was!" I said.

Nudge laughed and Dr. Martinez got us all into her van and we drove to the dock.

 **Ravi's POV**

"Woah.." I breathed, standing on the dock and staring at the boat.

It was around eight o'clock but it was already dark, so they lit up Christmas lights around the huge yacht.

There were hundreds of people around, all wearing fancy clothes and holding a wine glass in their hands.

Max was gaping, too.

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair and braces came running over. She had a medium length lacey white dress that was poofed to the maximum. She had green eyes and a smile on.

"Hey, I'm Tristan. You must be the Batchedlers?" Tristan said, leading us onto the boat. "Welcome to my party! The ballroom's over there, and the food i-"

Iggy and the Gasman ran into the large room that was crowded with people and had a humongous line.

Tristan lead us over to a long table where we sat.

"So.." She said, leaning forward. "You guys seriously have wings."

I looked over at Max who gave the slightest nod.

"That's so cool." Tristan said. An old man passed by her, giving us all a smile before going into the ballroom.

As soon as the man was away Tristan was no longer lady-like and she slouched.

Noticing her stares, she leaned in again and said, "Sorry. I actually didn't want a yacht in the first place. For my party I just wanted laser tag!"

We were surprised and Max shrugged.

"So what're your names?"

Max, do we give our real names?

Yeah. No use making up fake ones.

"I'm Max." Max said, giving a tiny smile. "This is Fang, Angel, Dylan, Nudge, Asher, Storm, and Ravi. And the ones who ran off was Iggy and Gazzy."

We all gave small waves when we heard our names.

"Hey, Storm." I whispered to my right.

"What's up?"

"Wanna go get some food?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

We both stood up and walked into the large room.

When we pulled back the curtains, we looked at the room and gaped.

The room was circular, and shining gold. On the top of the huge roof was a humongous chandelier that was sparking with diamonds.

There was a table on the walls all the way around the room, where all the food was.

"Dig in?" I asked.

"Uh hell yeah." Storm said, grabbing a silver plate and jumping into the line.

About Thirty Minutes Of Food Later...

We came back to our seats, Iggy and Gazzy following, carrying two plates each.

I had a salad with chicken on both plates, and Storm had salad on one and five slices of pizza on the other.

"Good call on pepperoni." Storm complimented, giving Tristan a thumbs up.

So we ate. At first it was regular until Nudge slapped us saying we would spill on our dresses.

So we ate slowly, and when Nudge wasn't looking we would stuff as much food as we could into our mouths.

"What place did you get these at?" Storm asked, pointing to the pizza slices.

"CiCi's, but most of them are wood oven cooked." Tristan said.

Storm nodded, finishing her salad, and then taking a bite of her pizza.

 **Angel's POV**

Iggy: This pizza is THE BOMB

Storm: Can we go now?

Asher: ...

Max: I'm kind of liking it here

I smiled to myself and Fang ruffled my hair as I took a bite of my spaghetti.

Suddenly, a speaker squeaked and said, "It is now time for the slow dance of the party."

I stared at Max, and then stared at Storm.

Max, dance with Fang!

Max: What?! He'll never as-

Fang, to my surprise, stood up and said, "Max, can I have this dance."

Max stared, her mouth open a tad, and said, "Yes."

When they went to the crowd to dance, I looked over at Storm to find that she was already dancing with Dylan.

She was laughing at something Dylan said and he suddenly dipped her, smiling.

"True love." Nudge said dreamily, setting her chin in her hands and watching Max and Fang.

To my right, Iggy stood up and walked across the table to Asher.

The flock watched intensely as Iggy said, "Asher, I've liked you for a long time. I don't know if you feel the same, but I'll ask anyway; Would you like this dance?"

I was shocked. Ella, on my left, stared deadpan.

Ella: Nonononononononononono...

"I like you too, Ig. And I would love this dance." Asher said as they raced onto the dance floor, Nudge watching dreamily after them, too.

The Gasman raced over to Nudge and before he said anything, Nudge squealed and said, "Yes yes yes! One million times yes! But as a friend, right?"

"Ew! Yeah, as a friend, Nudge!" Gazzy said, taking her onto the floor as well.

That left me and Ravi, watching them.

I looked at Ravi who shrugged and I walked up to her.

"Would you care for this dance?" I asked, smiling.

She laughed and said, "Of course, m'lady."

And we danced, laughing, as Ravi threw me into the air.

Soon after the dancing the fireworks went off, making messages in the air.

 _'Happy Birthday, Tristan!'_

One said, making me smile.

Suddenly, Ravi thumped my shoulder and pointed at the direction of the rest of the flock.

Storm and Dylan were kissing, Max and Fang were kissing, and for the first time ever, Iggy and Asher were kissing.

"Ew but cute." I heard Nudge say behind me.

"I guess." I agreed.

Max: ...

Storm: ...

Dylan: ...

Nobody was thinking anything while this was happening.

Cute, huh?

* * *

 _sorry if this was cheesy_

 _r &r tho_

 _like i said, all dresses and tuxedos will be linked in my profile bio._

 _also, if you want your SYOC to be in the fanfiction, my survey is in my bio too_

 _enjoy, bye!_


	41. Newest Experiment

_wow._

 _i just went go-carting and i got about sixteen little girls fangirling over my Vanellope Von Schweetz impression from Wreak It Wralph._

 _I was catching up to a little girl and her friend, and I said_

 _"Behind you!" in vanellope's voice, and I passed her and said, "In front of you!"_

 _she squealed so loudly and i sped up. god it was hilarious._

 _in other news, HUGE shoutout to the brilliant_ _ **Sailing1488**_ _for the new character coming today._

 _enjoy this chappie! ;)_

* * *

 **? POV**

I drummed my fingers against the cold, rusted cage that once held the "adorable" experiment.

I was thinking long and hard about the training they put me through and the procedures I was tortured with.

But, as they always say, beauty comes with a price. And beauty I got.

And of course they don't think I can survive out there! With those stupid humans and puny animals. Me? I can survive.

I looked down at the hand drumming on the cage as it started to blend. I smiled to myself.

Of course I can.

I heard voices and screams and I winced, remembering old memories of this place. But I got to keep myself together.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the halls and startled, my hand reappeared, and I inched far back into the far corner.

The large, heavy footsteps landed in front of my cage, the smell of chemicals and blood growing stronger. I winced again.

"Subject 71249," The odd, deep voice said. "The boss wants you."

Confused, scared, and intrigued, the man opened the cage door and I climbed out. The bruised covering my legs made me sore as I stood up, but we walked across the hallway and I dug down deep to find that smirk I always used.

One, two, three doors were unlocked before I stepped into the outdoors, the man's arm gripping tightly above my elbow.

The sun was blinding, and it was scorching outside. The man threw me on the hot, dewey grass. I stumbled, almost falling down. Looking up, I found a woman with dark red hair and sharp green eyes.

"Hello 71249. I have a mission for you." She said, arms behind her back.

I was shocked; Nobody ever allowed me out of the School.

"Out.. Out of the school?" I asked, bewildered. I didn't show it on my face, but I was squinting from the sun.

"Yes, subject."

I thought about this. It could be a trap, another plan or test. But then again..

"What is the mission?" I asked.

She gave a tiny smile, as if knowing something I don't.

"I am sure you have heard of 'The Group' around the School?" She said with a sneer.

"Yes."

"We'll need you to go to them. You will develop a new identity as Cassie; A normal teenage schoolgirl that just moved next door. Get close to them, and see what they're up to."

The Group was calling themselves another name that was cheesy, something I couldn't like. But I could easily remember the name "Cassie" as I gave myself the name of "Cascade" several weeks ago. I like Cas better as a nickname, though.

"Do you accept the mission, _Cassie_?"

As she said the name, the man walked back over behind me and gave a slight _click click_. A circular hole was held to my temple.

A gun.

"Yes." I murmured, still staring at the woman. "And what, may I ask, is _your_ name?"

She smiled again, and her green eyes flickered.

"My name is Dr. Brigid Dwyer. Now fly, my small bird. Give me information and come back or you'll never leave that cold, bearing cage again. We don't want another.. Incident."

I ran into the woods before she changed her mind and I breathed in scorching hot air.

Enjoying the breeze, I mentally slapped herself.

 _This is a mission,_ I thought, _don't enjoy it. Remember what you have to do, Cas._

I'm finally going to do it.

I am going to fulfill the one reason I am here.

I am going to replace Asher.

 **Max's POV**

After last night, I feel like a happy daisy-lilly.

I feel like I just swam in nothing but sugar, drank nothing but coffee, and my blood turned to honey.

I know, cheesy, huh?

I wrapped my left arm around Ella as we watched TV in her bedroom. I felt her smile, and I smiled as well.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You... You really like Fang, huh."

This sudden question startled me, and all the happiness flooded out as I felt like my old self again.

Well, by "my old self" I mean crimson and blushing hard.

"Yeah, I do." I heard myself say.

"A lot?"

"Y..Yeah. Why?"

"No..N-No R-R-R-Reason.."

I looked over to find Ella stammering and sniffling, and her brown hair was twirled tightly around her finger.

She looked ready to cry so I had to choose my words carefully.

"Take deep breaths, Ella. This is about Iggy, isn't it." I said, watching my sister.

She said nothing but nodded, still staring at the TV.

There was utter still and silence in the room.

You could hear Nudge and Angel yelling at Ravi for calling some dress ugly, and Iggy talking to Dylan. You could even hear Storm and Fang up in the air above the house, and Asher and Gazzy walking to the kitchen to sneak some sweets.

I mentally smiled as I had realized Fang and Storm never talked to each other until this trip.

"I really...really like him, Max." Ella said suddenly, calming down. Her tears that were threatening to come were gone, and she was looking at me.

But Asher likes him... And if Asher finds out she'll cry, and if Ella doesn't get Iggy she'll cry.

Either way the Flock would be miserable from Ella not being happy so I'm not, or Asher not being happy so everyone else isn't!

Suddenly the screaming grew louder from Nudge so I sighed.

"Go talk to him then, El. I'll be right back." I said, getting up and walking out of her baby pink door.

I ran across the hallway and opened the door. I stared.

"MAX! TELL HER SHE'S WRONG! SHE'S SAYING CHEVERON IS HORRIBLE WHEN _OBVIOUSLY_ IT ISN'T! I MEAN, LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL, STUNNING, GORGEOUS DRESS DEMI IS WEARING! LOOK, MAX, LOOK!" Nudge exploded, shoving the hot pink paper in my face.

I lowered the paper and looked up at Ravi who was talking to Angel calmly. Apparently Angel wasn't even a part of this.

"Nudge, it's only a dress. And didn't I tell you not to read _Tiger Beat_?" I accused, ripping the magazine out of her hands.

"Yeah... But that's not the point! The po-"

"Nudge. You're grounded from any sweets for the week... and TV." I added, thinking of things she loves.

"NO MAX PLEASE!"

It worked.

I walked out and into the hallway. Walking down the stairs, the patio door opened and I found Fang and Storm coming in, their hair windblown.

"What's Skrillex?" Storm had asked, walking to the kitchen next to Fang.

"You seriously never heard of em? They're a really cool YouTube channel that makes cool music."

"What kind of music do they make?"

"Dubstep-ish."

"Oh well then you'd like Shawn Wasabi, he makes really dubsteb-ish music too."

"I'll check him out, then." Fang replied, handing Storm an orange.

I walked in as I heard them typing in a song on Fang's old laptop.

"Yeah, that's him." Storm said, pointing to the screen.

Fang double clicked on something and I walked over, stealing a slice of orange from Storm.

She ignored it and the song started to play something called "Uncool Lunch Tables".

"Odd name." I said, nudging Storm.

"Sh. Just watch, this guy is crazy talented." Storm shushed and as the music started to pick up beat, and I actually smiled. This was a great song, something somebody would use for a dance-off or whatever.

It took about two minutes, but when it was over I was ready to jam... Even though I don't jam.

Fang and Storm talked all the way up the stairs about some more music.

Suddenly, a large truck made it's way up the street, and to the large house beside us.

"Hey guys!" I called up the stairs. "Come check it out!"

The flock and Ella thundered down the stairs, watching out the window as we were packed together like sardines.

Out of the huge truck stepped out a girl that looked about thirteen with blonde hair down to her elbows. She had blue eyes and looked really pale in the steaming hot air.

She actually looked a bit like Asher, but her hair was straight instead of curly.

Ella ran outside, taking me with her.

When we got closer, I saw she had some freckles up and down her cheeks and nose.

"Hey!" Ella said, smiling.

"Oh, hi." The girl said, grabbing a box out of the back of the truck labeled "Useless, But be careful Anyway".

It was an awkward silence until the rest of the flock piled outside to help carry in boxes.

Yep, that's us.

Awkward, friendly mutants!

Now fun-sized!

"So, what's your name?" Asher asked, grabbing a two-hundred pound box.

The girl's face twisted to shock, making me snicker.

"Uh.. Cassie. Cassie... Swinton." Cassie said, smiling again.

* * *

 **Asher's POV**

I swung my legs back and forth on the egg chair in the girls' guest room, the phone connected to my ear.

I was smiling and occasionally blushing from what Tristan has been talking to me about.

"How was it?" She asked through the phone.

"Weird, funny, and absolutely amazing!" I said, heart beating fast.

"Kissing Iggy was THAT GOOD?"

"Well, yeah."

"I guess. I mean, I punched my waiter last night so..."

We laughed, and I twirled a strand of my blonde hair around my finger.

"Well you're coming over, right?" I asked.

"Go check outside the window."

Walking over, I saw her step out of her white limousine, waving.

I waved back and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over Angel, and busted through the door.

"Hey!" I said, wrapping my right arm around her.

"Sup."

We walked in, Storm and Ravi on the couch watching _So You Think You Can Dance._

"I can totally do that." Storm said, pointing to the young girl with the name Phoenix. Storm copied the sharp animated style, her head dipped low and did it perfectly.

"Nice one." Tristan said, giving her a thumbs up. "You like hip-hop?"

Storm looked over and shrugged, "I don't do hip-hop."

"You should. You got a talent."

Storm shrugged again and Ravi unpaused the TV and the show started again.

We walked upstairs and into the attic, and started to talk.

"So who exactly did you punch?" I asked, sitting down on the carpet.

"Well... My waitress said I looked older.. and I told her off. When Aspen's boyfriend came over to stick up for her, I punched him." Tristan explained.

"Aspen being the waitress?"

"Yeah."

We both shrugged and I got out _Trouble,_ and we kept talking about the party.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she stepped outside the attic.

About two minutes later I smiled and went on top of the roof, seeing if I can hear her conversation.

I looked around, letting my legs dangle, and frowned when I couldn't see her.

I went back into the attic and into the hallway and walked up to Ravi.

"Hey, have you seen Tristan?"

"Nope, sorry."

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and found Max and Fang.

"Have you guys seen Tristan?"

"Nerp. But we're having tacos tonight." Max said, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled, but when I turned away I frowned and I kept looking.

 _Where is she..._

 _Cassie: Shut up! You're gonna get me caught you stupid.._

I gasped and ran outside, finding Cassie pulling out of her driveway with a slick black car.

Before I could catch up to her she skidded away.

 _She's too young to drive cars! What is she doing..._

 **Tristan's POV**

I squirmed and kicked, my hands and feet bound together by duct tape.

I was in a tan body bag that smelled of sweat and chemicals. Whenever we turned I was thrown over and rolled like I was in a washing machine.

My mouth was also sealed together by the tape and I tried to push it out.

With no use I sat in the body bag, my heart beating fast, and waited.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop and I went airborne before landing on my back. Hard.

The trunk opened and my bag was picked up roughly lugged by someone strong.

Then the bag was opened and I was thrown into a dog cage before being able to do anything.

When my eyes finally came into focus I finally realized I was in some sort of hospital.

Twenty Minutes Later...

I woke up, realizing this wasn't a nightmare, and sank into the far corner of the uncomfortable cage.

Suddenly large footsteps stopped in front of my hunched body and it kicked my cage.

"This isn't 79619!" The man shouted, and another voice was heard.

"I-I thought it w-was." A woman voice said, stuttering.

The man bent down and I saw his face.

He had brown hair and eyebrows, with a scar on his chin and his brown eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Miss Tristan Caunt. Daddy's little rich girl." He said, smiling.

I frowned.

"I ain't no 'little girl'." I shot back, seething.

His smile faded and he stood up again.

"She's seen too much. Besides, I've been wanting to find something to test F57 on."

I heard the woman gasp, and stutter again.

"But... Y-you said it was unstable!" She said. "What i-if w-w-we lose it?"

 _I'm not an IT!_

"Too bad."

And with that I was sentenced to my utter doom.

The cage that I've been trapped in for the past night was opened by the man, and I was lead through the hallway.

"Come along, experiment." The man said. "You're needed in Lab 6."

* * *

 _boom!_

 _how's THAT for a cliffhanger, eh?!_

 _so i forgot to tell you guys that Tristan was actually made off of a close friend of mine. i told her ive been making stories and she was so excited when i put her in._

 _so i figured why not bring her back?_

 _a LOT is going to happen with her and i cant wait to see you guys' reactions!_

 _cya in the next chappie!_


	42. Tunnels

_ayye_

 _super super sorry for the super super late post_

 _i was working on dancing heels for the first time, and it was pretty exciting._

 _also, i have a new account on Quotev and gave myself the fake name of "Margo"_

 _go check out my quizzes if you haven't already ;)_

* * *

 **Iggy's POV**

"That kid is insane." I said, popping some popcorn into my mouth.

Fang nodded, and the Gasman said, "Agreed."

"But he's insane in a good, useful way." Fang said, taking a handful of popped corn from the bowl.

We stared at the screen that was playing X-Files. Me, Fang, and Gazzy were all laying on the bed while Dylan was in front of the headboard.

The camera zoomed in on the boy, showing round-rimmed glasses and brown hair with brown eyes.

"Cliché nerd." Dylan said from in front of us.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

Suddenly, the TV cut off and the rain pounded hard on the windows. The fan stopped spinning and the light cut off leaving us in utter darkness.

After about twenty seconds of silence the Gasman spoke up, "Well that's just great."

Suddenly a crack of lightning peeled through the sky and I scrunched my nose.

The door opened, revealing Fang looking like a silhouette.

"I didn't even notice you got up." I said, walking towards the door.

I felt him smirk as we all exited into the dim hallway. I saw the girls door open, and two girls walked out.

"What happened?" Asked one of the girls.

I figured the girls were Ravi and Storm, and they were watching The Walking Dead.

"Power outage." Fang replied, walking down the stairs with great ease.

"Huh." Replied Ravi, following him.

We slowly walked down the curved stairs, realizing that we still had to find the others.

"Hey." I said, nudging Storm. "Why do you have wood chips and dust all over you?"

Storm glanced at Ravi wide-eyed and Ravi gave the slightest shake of the head.

"I was... In the attic." Storm replied, minutes later.

I was going to interrogate her until a large _THUD THUD thud thud thud thud.._ echoed through the halls.

Looking down I found the Gasman and Ravi on the bottom of the steps, and I found out they fell.

"Ow." Ravi said, expressionless.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gasman said, helping Ravi up.

I reached the bottom of the steps where they were waiting and I nudged Gazzy.

"Nice move, little bro." I whispered, fist-bumping him.

He gave a toothy smile and we heard voices in the kitchen.

Walking in with everybody behind me, I found Fang talking to Max and Asher.

"This storm's gotten bad." Max said as she sat on the countertop.

Fang gave Max a look that said "No dip."

She frowned.

"Wait, where's Nudge and Angel?" Dylan asked.

We all looked at eachother, wide-eyed.

"They were going for a flight on the roof." Mumbled Ravi. "The windows were probably shut by the wind."

"They're still OUT THERE?!" Yelled Max, making all of us wince.

Ravi looked down and nodded, and Max rubbed her temples.

Suddenly Ravi and Storm looked at eachother. Storm nodded.

"We have a quick way to get up there. A fast way. That has light." Ravi said, and I vividly saw her as lightning struck again.

"Well, how?" Max asked impatiently.

They looked at eachother again and I frowned, "Quit doing that!"

"We've been making tunnels around the house." Storm said, frowning back at me.

Max took a second to digest this and Fang looked surprised.

I laughed and slapped them high-fives following by the Gasman.

"That's the best idea YET!" I said, smiling returning on the girls' faces.

"Seriously! Why didn't WE think of that?!" The Gasman said, facing me. I shrugged, smiling.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Max blurted out, glaring at us. My smile faded, and her eyes became daggers.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Just go get the girls. We'll talk about this later."

Storm and I shared looks of fright at eachother.

"We'll talk about this later" Basically means "Dig your grave"

"Iggy, we've got to go with them." The Gasman said, nudging me. I nodded.

"They're quite confusing." Storm warned. "I think only me and Ravi should go."

"You could guide the way." I offered, a tiny smile on my lips. "Please, Storm?"

She looked at me and sighed and nodded.

"Meet me upstairs. And bring your least favorite clothes." Ravi said to me and Gazzy and she and Storm thudded up the stairs.

* * *

I walked into the girls' room with the Gasman at my side, and found Ravi and Storm smiling beside one of the beds.

"Are you ready for the best thing you've ever seen?" Ravi asked, staring at one piece of the wallpaper.

We nodded quickly and enthusiastically, staring at the same spot as her.

Storm gave a tiny smirk and her long pale fingers peeled the wallpaper off of the wall and it revealed a circular tunnel, with battery-lit lanterns all down the large catacomb.

The hole was about six feet long and wide, and it seemed to have several forks.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, pretending to wipe a tear.

Ravi laughed and climbed into the hole.

"Now you've got to follow us, or you'll get lost." Storm said, crawling in after her.

"Dibbs!" Gazzy said, following Storm.

I groaned and followed after him, placing the hole back so it looked like nothing happened.

I now understood why she said bring your least favorite clothes.

It was extremely dusty and hot, and I was getting sweat stains on my shirt.

We turned right, another right, left, middle, right, right, and we stopped.

"Now when we peel back this piece!" Storm called from in front of me, talking over the wind outside. "We will be outside! Get ready to get wet!"

Me and Gazzy nodded, and Ravi felt the shingle on the roof before kicking a hatch open, and the wind lofted over me harshly.

The rain pelted us as we came onto the roof, showering us quickly with freezing cold water.

Ravi gave a yelp as she slipped, nearly falling off the roof until Storm caught her forearm and brought her back onto land.

"Quit damseling!" Storm teased.

Ravi frowned and I turned around, looking at the hurling clouds above us.

Suddenly, a blood curling scream came from across the roof and I ran up to the tip and slid down the other side.

"NUDGE!" I yelled to the others. I put my arm around her freezing shoulder and I guided her to the others.

"Take her to the hatch!" Ravi commanded the Gasman, pointing to the small hatch that was hanging open.

They crawled in and I heard another scream from Nudge.

"ANGEL!" She screamed. "SHE'S BY THE CHIMNEY!"

Me, Storm, and Ravi shared glances and we stalked towards the chimney, the wind getting harsher and harsher. It whipped us in every direction and nearly took Storm off the roof.

Once we reached the chimney we saw the tiny figure hugging onto the bricks like it was the Titanic.

"Angel!" Ravi yelled, hugging her. "Come with us!"

Angel turned around and stared at her, tears streaked on her cheeks.

One small word escaped from her small lips.

"Hurricane."

We looked at eachother again, our eyes just Frisbees, and we ran to the hatch.

Angel went in first, followed by Ravi. I followed her and Storm was last closing and locking the hatch with a _click._

"Turn right." Ravi said. "And one more left and go straight forward."

Angel, appearing to be in shock, nodded and we came out of the wallpaper and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Nudge was crying into Max's sweatshirt and Angel came up and did the same thing.

Max's eyes scanned us and when she looked at me I mouthed " _Hurricane_ "

Her eyes became wide and she peeled away from Nudge and Angel with great force.

"Guys! Go to the crawlspace, now!" She barked, and we all ran down the stairs, obeying without question.

We went down the basement, which was leaking a tiny bit, and into the crawlspace.

Max came in last, and she shut the door behind her and we sat, hunched up, in the tiny space.

After about an hour of silence, Max turned and looked at Ravi and Storm.

"Explain the holes in the house."

* * *

 _sorry it wasn't long, but i loved this chapter._

 _with a passion_

 _don't forget to find me on Quotev_

 _k bye o3o_


	43. Empty

super sorry I haven't updated in a while

just enjoy this chappie, and review ;)

* * *

Max's POV

We all slowly climbed out of the crawlspace, and up the basement.

I looked behind me, seeing the cold faces of my flock.

Then, slowly, I opened the basement door and stepped inside the house.

My eyes widened, and stung from upcoming tears.

The house was ripped to shreds by the hurricane, and left a huge gaping hole in the glass kitchen. The whole house was soaked and moldy, and pieces of wood where threatening to fall.

I slowly walked around the house in awe, and I found myself in Ella's room.

It was practically gone, her pink walls faded and moldy, her bedsheets ripped. But the worst part was the wall behind her bed.

Plied open by the storm, shards of splinters where everywhere. You could see outside, where the sun hasn't shined yet.

Sobs where heard outside by Nudge, who was in the girls' room. I sighed heavily.

Walking outside, I found Nudge walking around in circles in the room, her eyes beaded with tears.

"This was _home_ , Max." She sobbed, not looking at me.

My heart always broke seeing the flock in tears, but this was worse.

Nudge was right. This was our home. Our first official home. But now..

I shut down my feelings and walked to the playroom, but I stopped when I heard voices.

"What do we do now?" I heard Ravi ask.

"Well, find a new home I guess." Storm replied.

"But what about Tristan? She's gone, Storm!"

"We'll get her back." Dylan suddenly said.

"I'm sure Max has a plan.."

And with that I backed away, as realization hit me.

This whole time. This whole long, stupid time, I didn't have a plan. I just thought of daises and butterflies thinking everything, everybody, was okay.

How could I have been so stupid?

And Asher.. She hasn't been trusted forever.. How could I have been so stupid to let her in? How do I know she isn't on the other side?

I needed to talk to Fang.

I ran down the stairs, careful not to slip, and into the kitchen where he was alone.

"We can't trust Asher." I breathed, holding my knees.

He looked at me, "Just noticed that?"

I gave him a look, and propped myself on top of the counter.

"We need a plan." I muttered, picking at my fingernails.

"Kick her out, find a new home."

"Always rational with you."

"Always unicorns and rainbows with you."

I frowned, not looking at him.

"If we kick her out, she could be tracked down again."

"Not our problem."

"She's a kid, Fang!"

"She's not a kid we have to deal with."

Maybe he was right. Maybe I just have to let her go.

No! What am I thinking?!

"You're thinking of letting me go."

I whipped my head around and stared in horror at Asher. Her curls were frizzed, and her eyes filled with tears. The tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"I'm an idiot for thinking this would work." She said. "It was always too good to be true."

"No, Asher, I-"

"Save it. Pity is for the weak, as you would always say." Asher muttered.

She slowly backed towards the door.

"I'll cya 'round, Maximum."

And with that she shrunk to the form of a wolf, and bounded off towards the woods. I watched her go through the kitchen window until I couldn't see her through the bush.

But the saddest part is I didn't feel anything. No sadness, no pity.

I just felt empty.

* * *

"How could you let her go?" Iggy exclaimed, pacing around the yard.

"Well how could I have stopped her, genius?" I shouted back.

"Oh I don't know, saying you need her?"

"More like _you_ need her."

He grumbled some curse words under his breath, and shot straight upwards towards the clouds.

This is great. This is just peachy.

"I'll go grab him." Storm mumbled, giving a running start and flying after Iggy.

I couldn't stand this.

I was supposed to keep the flock together, not tear it apart!

It's okay, Max, it's called "mistakes". People make them, y'know.

"Don't sass me in my mind, it's rude." I mocked, thumping her shoulder.

She smiled, and I swear a little gold halo could just fall out of the sky at any moment.

"So what's the plan when they come back down, Max?" Nudge asked.

"I say we find a new home. But in an area we haven't been in yet." I announced, looking at everyone.

"So Colorado's out." Dylan pointed out.

In my mind I was rolling my eyes, but I nodded.

"And Florida, Washington, and California." Fang nodded.

"Any requests?" I asked.

My eyes grazed among the tired and hungry flock, and I bit my lip.

Just when I was about to call a random state, Nudge's hand shot up. I braced myself.

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"What about South Carolina? Or North Carolina?" She offered.

I smiled, and patted her fluffy curls.

"Good idea, Lamby." I said with a small smile.

She smiled back as Storm and Iggy descended from the air.

As Iggy walked over to Fang, Storm stopped beside me.

"He agreed to come back but he won't talk to you." She mumbled, a smirk curled on her lips.

"Very mature."

"That's what I said."

She then walked beside Ravi, who punched her shoulder.

"Okay we're heading to North Carolina." I said.

Nobody moved.

"Like.. Right now."

"Ooooooh." The flock cooed, running and leaping into the air.

 _That surgery really did some miracles to my wing._

Slowly we raised into the sky. Once we were above the clouds the darkness was gone and the sun was out.

It was stunning.

So Total is back at Colorado, but that's fine. He's a dog. He can protect himself.

Right?

Then I began to doubt myself, as this always happens when we try moving to another state.

 _What if a butt ton of Erasers are there?_

 _What if Total CAN'T survive?_

 _I need to go back._

I opened my mouth to speak when my old cellphone rang.

Cautiously I picked up.

"It's either you or Asher."

The voice hung up, and I was stunned.

"Iggy, trace this number!" I said immediately.

He then began to work his magic quickly, and I yelled out orders.

"New plan. We're going after Tristan and Asher."

* * *

 _hope you liked my dramatic return_

 _keep reviewing for more ;3_


	44. Hey Guys

guys im not so sure about this

I love you all with everything in my hearts desire, and I had so much love when I unleashed my truth on my Depression.

But I'm not sure if I want to stay on FanFiction that long.

Here is where I had all my ideas that everybody loved, and the other week I actually had my first hate comment out of 92 nice ones.

But it didn't bother me, that was the thing.

I really, really want to continue this/these stories for your own enjoyment, but my school and dance schedule made it difficult.

Sadly, I'm not sure if I will delete Assassin or not, but if I don't continue it I will possibly leave it up for your own liking.

I know the waterworks are flooding through right now, but I love you all.

In fact, I love that one Guest hater.

Why?

He/She showed me everybody in the world isn't going to like what I write or what I do.

So thanks, Guest, that helped me. A lot.

(Didn't see that coming, huh?)

But what I'm trying to say is..

I'm taking a break from FanFiction for a while.

I know, I know, your computers going haywire from all the tears falling throughout the world at the moment.

But I need a break from this, and possibly a long one.

But, before you start spamming me in my PM, it could be short too!

I've just been laying awake at night, staring at my ceiling, saying to myself, "You didn't update today! You need to update Assassin and Falling Ash!"

But with everything going on, I'm offline until further notice.

And before you basically quit on me and this chapter/this story, I promise you one thing.

I'll be back.

-Brooke


End file.
